Color
by Shinamaryllis
Summary: NEWS. Tego/? Rating : T à M. Tegoshi vient tous les soirs dans ce même bar pour le regarder. Beaucoup de mystères tournent autour de cette personne et des NEWS...
1. Chapter 1

Note : Hey ! Encore une nouvelle fic ! (mais bon, j'ai surtout envie de me cacher... -_-' parce que du coup je n'avance pas du tout Love Shuffle...) Bref^^ J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire ! Deux petites précisions tant que j'y pense : 1) Ne vous fiez pas au titre de la fic, c'est pas tout de suite qu'on va en voir de la couleur... 2) le personnage que je décris n'est PAS Ryo ! (la preuve, lui arrive un peu après...^^) Voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Color**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Il était encore là, sur la petite scène ronde illuminée et surélevée, comme tous les soirs depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Dès le premier coup d'oeil, il avait été captivé par sa présence, par la pureté de ses mouvements dans le clair-obscur de la scène sur laquelle il dansait. La première fois, il était entré dans ce bar par hasard, ses pas guidés par la musique vrombissante et l'alcool tournant dans son esprit. Il avait poussé la porte noire et une bouffée d'odeur toutes plus surprenantes et indéfinissables les unes que les autres l'avait assailli. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur ce jeune homme et c'était déjà fini, son esprit s'était enchaîné à lui.

Ce soir, comme tous les autres, il resta dans un coin pour avoir tout le loisir de le dévorer des yeux. Il se mouvait en rythme sur la musique crachée par les enceintes, en synchronisation parfaite avec les autres danseurs situés sur d'autres plateformes. Seules celle-ci étaient éclairées par de forts projecteurs blancs, tout le reste de la salle plongé dans le noir. Il se retourna vivement en se déhanchant et le visiteur pu le détailler un peu plus. Le danseur portait un pantalon de cuir noir serré et moulant ses fesses à la limite de l'indécence, un t-shirt ample à manches longues, noir, strié de déchirures qui laissaient deviner son torse musclé et fin, et deux tétons roses aguicheurs qui pointaient à travers les ouvertures du tissus. Ses cheveux, noirs également, étaient élégamment coiffés en vaguelettes qui venaient caresser ses joues et sa nuque au milieu de laquelle apparaissait un grain de beauté, précisément un peu au-dessus des omoplates, sur la vertèbre. Son visage était mince, sculpté et modelé pour séduire et se faire désirer. Deux yeux en amande entourés de cils fins et sombres, surmontés de sourcils noirs, exprimaient passion et désir, encadrant un nez droit qui s'achevait en une petite courbe pour chuter vers des lèvres d'une beauté incomparable, pleines à souhait, et légèrement rosées. Mais, le détail le plus captivant et qui attirait tous les regards était un autre grain de beauté, plus petit, d'un noir d'encre et parfaitement rond, situé sous l'oeil gauche, juste sur la pommette.

Il étendit brusquement les bras et se déhancha, quittant sa petite scène pour se diriger vers un grand fauteuil dans lequel était assit un homme d'âge mûr, au visage fatigué et ridé, qui avait payé un peu plus que les autres spectateurs, et qui profita de la proximité du danseur pour plaquer ses grandes mains perverses sur les fesses du jeune homme et les presser avec avidité, lui intimant de se rapprocher. Celui-ci suivit le rythme, venant s'assoir à califourchon sur les genoux de l'homme, ne se souciant pas des mains qui malaxaient sa peau et ses muscles, posant les siennes fines et belles sur les épaules de son client et approchant son visage avec un regard plus qu'intense et des lèvres d'une attirance sans pareille. Il passa une langue aguicheuse et taquine pour les humecter, et esquissa un sourire sadique avant de s'écarter pour revenir sur la scène, reprenant la danse là où ses collègues en étaient.

Le visiteur, toujours assit dans son coin, soupira après n'avoir raté aucune miette du spectacle. En effet, le jeune homme était danseur dans un bar gay, et gigolo à ses heures creuses ou lorsqu'il recevait un client un peu plus fortuné, comme c'était le cas avec l'homme dans le fauteuil. Une fois la danse finie, il le prendrait par la main et l'emmènerait dans l'une des nombreuses chambres insonorisées situées aux abords de la salle principale. Il était venu tant de fois pour le voir danser qu'il connaissait par coeur ses habitudes. Par exemple, il savait qu'il n'acceptait les propositions des clients qu'à partir de 21 heures. Il savait aussi qu'il prenait sa première pause à 23h30 précises, puis la deuxième à 3 heures du matin. Il faisait un brin de toilette et mangeait un morceau à 1 heure, et tout le reste du temps, il se déhanchait sur cette scène blanchie par la lumière, ou dans les chambres obscures dans lesquelles lui-même n'était jamais entré. Il ne faisait qu'observer, comme ce soir, et se refusait catégoriquement à se laisser aller, même lorsqu'il commençait à ressentir une bosse dure dans son pantalon. En ces moments, il se hâtait de se murer dans les toilettes et de se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage et les poignets, tentant de faire chuter sa température, puis il revenait. C'était ainsi depuis un peu plus de deux mois, tous les soirs.

Addiction ? Passion ? Amour ? Lui-même ne saurait mettre un mot sur ce qu'il éprouvait et ressentait, mais il se sentait dans l'obligation de revenir, soirs après soirs, pour l'observer attentivement, toujours depuis ce coin sombre. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à ses amis, de peur de se faire rejeter par son attirance pour se jeune homme, il ne leur avait jamais parlé de ce bar, ni d'un quelconque danseur. Il ne leur avait jamais montré ses connaissances en terme d'érotisme et de sensualité masculine, se préférant une image de parfait hétéro, comme ses amis le voyaient. La seule chose qu'il leur avait dite, c'était qu'il dormait mal, pour couvrir son manque de sommeil dû à toutes ses nuits passées dans ce bar. Les autres semblaient le croire et ne lui posaient pas trop de questions, lui conseillant de voir un médecin de temps à autres, lorsqu'il était vraiment épuisé. Il allait quand même à son travail, tous les jours, faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas tomber de fatigue et se dépêchait ensuite de rentrer chez lui pour se reposer un peu avant de retourner au bar. Un rythme à suivre vraiment éreintant, il fallait le dire.

Sauf que ce soir là, il ne s'attendit pas à voir arriver ses précieux amis dans ce même bar, et il ne les remarqua même pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à lui. Le petit groupe de cinq était encore dans le vestibule et scrutait la pénombre de la salle pour trouver celui qu'ils cherchaient. C'est le plus grand et l'aîné, Koyama Keiichiro, qui le repéra, adossé dans un coin, les yeux rivés sur le jeune danseur. Ils s'approchèrent de lui et l'interpelèrent.

-Hey ! Tegoshi !

Le jeune homme se retourna, entendant son nom prononcé avec si peu d'affection, et tomba nez à nez avec ses cinq amis. A droite de l'aîné se trouvait un jeune homme un peu plus petit, brun, un t-shirt blanc laissant deviner sa musculature plus qu'évidente, Yamashita Tomohisa et le leader du petit groupe, puis un autre de quelques centimètres plus petit, mince et les cheveux noirs, Nishikido Ryo. Les deux derniers, un autre brun aux cheveux un peu longs, Masuda Takahisa, et un mince aux cheveux courts et noirs, Kato Shigeaki, regardaient avec attention les quatre danseurs qui se déhanchaient en rythme. Koyama posa la main sur l'épaule du cadet du groupe, nommé Tegoshi Yuya, et s'approcha de lui pour s'adosser au même mur que lui.

-Alors c'est ça que tu faisais toutes les nuits ?

-Pourquoi vous êtes là ? demanda Tegoshi d'une voix un peu dure.

-On t'a suivit, répondit Yamashita. Ça fait un moment qu'on se demande ce que tu fais toutes les nuits pour être aussi crevé en journée. On s'inquiétait, alors on t'a suivit.

-Ben c'est sympa. Maintenant, vous pouvez partir ? siffla la voix du plus jeune.

-C'est pas très sympa de traiter tes amis comme ça alors qu'on s'est déplacé pour toi ! rétorqua Nishikido. On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi tu viens ici.

-C'est secret, déclara Tegoshi sans quitter le jeune danseur des yeux.

En effet, il ne voulait pas que tout ce qu'il avait vu soit découvert et partagé avec des personnes qu'il voyait tous les jours. Ça deviendrait beaucoup trop embarrassant pour lui. Mais, malheureusement pour le jeune homme, Masuda et Kato observaient patiemment les quatre danseurs, cherchant des yeux celui que leur cadet ne lâchait pas des yeux, et essayant de deviner pourquoi il leur avait menti depuis si longtemps. Lorsque le préféré descendit de scène pour embarquer à sa suite un homme d'âge moyen qui avait une étrange cicatrice sur la mâchoire, Tegoshi ne put empêcher sa langue de venir taper contre son palais avec frustration, puis il détourna les yeux et vint fixer le comptoir derrière lequel s'affairait un beau jeune homme aux cheveux roux retenus en un catogan soigné. La musique ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, et les trois autres danseurs continuèrent de se déhancher en rythme, mais avec, il était vrai, beaucoup moins de prestance et de sensualité que leur collègue. Masuda remarqua le regard frustré de son meilleur ami et tenta le diable, la voix hésitante.

-Oh... ce n'était pas le jeune qui vient de partir ?

Les paupières du plus jeune se plissèrent alors qu'il lui rappelait implicitement que le danseur était parti satisfaire les désirs de sa clientèle dans l'une des chambres. Sans se préoccuper que sa réaction pouvait signifier une approbation, il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, sentant son coeur s'accélérer sous la peine qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

-Alors c'était bien lui.

Tegoshi ne répondit toujours pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ressentait finalement toujours cette amertume lorsque le danseur partait se faire déshabiller par ses clients. Et ça faisait mal. Telle une lame acérée lui transperçant le coeur, il sentit encore cette même douleur lui entailler la poitrine, et il porta la main à son t-shirt, au niveau du palpitant, pour l'enserrer avec force dans son poing, le regard se chargeant de tristesse et de chagrin. A côté de lui, Koyama se redressa et posa de nouveau sa main sur son épaule, espérant attirer son attention.

-Ne, Tego... Tu es gay ?

-Hein ? fit celui-ci avec de grands yeux, au bord des larmes, le visage tendu de stupeur.

-Ben ça fait environ deux mois que tu viens dans ce bar, et là on dirait que tu vas pleurer parce que tu as vu ton chouchou embarquer un vieux.

-Mais non, je... enfin... il est... il est payé pour ça et puis...

-Ouais, et il est carrément canon aussi, ajouta l'aîné du groupe avec un sourire sincère.

-Heu... attends... hésita encore le cadet sans comprendre la révélation qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Oh, allez, ne me dis pas que tu savais pas qu'il n'y avait pas un gramme d'hétéro dans notre groupe !

-Ben en fait si, je ne savais pas.

-Donc tu ne savais pas que Ryo et Pi étaient ensemble ?

-Ah non tiens... ça ne me dit rien cette affaire...

-Oh, y a le chouchou qui ressort, annonça Masuda tout en fixant la porte par laquelle il venait de sortir.

-Il a fait vite, commenta Kato. Et à voir comment le gars se tient au mur, il a l'air de ne pas y aller vraiment en douceur, aussi.

-T'es tombé sur un petit dominant Tesshi ! s'exclama Koyama en lui infligeant une tape sur l'épaule.

Mais c'était de nouveau peine perdue de capter l'attention du plus jeune, car, depuis l'annonce de son meilleur ami, ses yeux s'étaient de nouveau posés sur lui sans le lâcher une seconde. Il le dévorait du regard, il le déshabillait des yeux, s'imaginant ses courbes parfaites, la douceur de ses formes, et davantage lorsqu'il reprit la danse. Il avait une telle manière de se déhancher, faisant glisser son haut de ses épaules pour découvrir quelques centimètres de peau, une telle manière de fixer ses clients, de les appeler par ses pupilles d'un noir profond, que Tegoshi en oublia tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, complètement absorbé par la présence du jeune homme. A côté de lui, les regards de ses amis s'étaient aussi accrochés à lui, mais ils semblaient plus sur Terre que leur cadet, jusqu'à ce que l'aîné ne revienne vers lui. Ses yeux se posèrent bien malgré lui sur une forme plus que reconnaissable dans le pantalon du plus jeune qui n'avait rien remarqué, entièrement captivé, et il s'approcha de lui pour lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Je te conseille d'aller te calmer dans les toilettes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Aussitôt, les joues du plus jeune virèrent au rouge tandis qu'il baissait la tête pour constater, en effet, que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour éviter d'être tenté en plein public. Quittant à contre-coeur son spectacle, Yuya se dirigea vers les toilettes et s'y enferma pour se rafraichir les idées, se passant de l'eau sur le visage, laissant quelques gouttes couler le long de son torse. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à revenir dans la salle principale, la porte du bout du couloir s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer une véritable furie. Un homme en costume noir et cravate grise passa devant Tegoshi sans lui adresser un regard, tirant derrière lui un jeune homme plus que réticent, mais qui se laissait faire. Il ne fallut au cadet que d'un seul coup d'oeil pour le reconnaître et tourner vers lui des yeux horrifiés tandis que l'homme le poussait dans l'une des cabines des toilettes tout en défaisant sa ceinture avant d'entrer à sa suite et de verrouiller la porte. Quelqu'un fut violemment plaqué contre le panneau de bois, puis on put aisément entendre les froissements précipités des vêtements avant de distinguer sans mal les premiers gémissements sensuels et plus que déroutants du plus jeune.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^ J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, alors n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Dîtes moi tout !_

_Suite de la requête : Je souhaiterais écrire un OS pour Noël, mais je n'ai pas d'idée de pairing ni de scénario, alors si vous avez des propositions, n'hésitez surtout pas !^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Je mets directement le deuxième chapitre puisqu'il est déjà écrit^^ Soyez indulgents si vous trouvez qu'il est un peu bizarre, j'ai été malade pendant quelques jours et c'est possible que mon esprit ait un peu dérivé... Bref^^ bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Une respiration rauque, un peu étouffée, se fit entendre alors que le panneau de bois se pliait à chaque mouvement, sous les gémissements du danseur. Une certaine précipitation dans les gestes se faisait ressentir, car quelques grognements de douleurs venaient s'immiscer entre les éclats de voix. Tegoshi était horrifié et statufié, les yeux exorbités et la bouche entrouverte, fixant la cabine avec une profonde tristesse mêlée d'effroi. Les gémissements se transformèrent ensuite en plaintes plus sonores tandis que Yuya se retenait de ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol froid des toilettes en sentant son coeur si douloureux en cet instant. Mais, les larmes aux yeux, il trouva le courage de se retourner et de quitter les sanitaires pour replonger dans l'ambiance excitante de la salle principale, se précipitant dans les bras de Koyama qui l'accueilli avec un certain naturel. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, un léger sourire rassurant aux lèvres, tandis que les quatre autres discutaient un peu plus loin.

-Désolé Tesshi, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je voulais te prévenir mais le vieux a été trop rapide.

-Il... il a... sanglota le cadet en enfouissant son visage dans la veste de son aîné.

-Shh... du calme. Il est payé pour ça, tu l'as dit toi-même.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi ? Pourquoi alors que c'est la première fois que je tombe... alors c'est ça ? Je suis amoureux, Keii-chan ? demanda Yuya en levant des yeux larmoyants vers lui.

-J'en ai bien peur, répondit Koyama avec un sourire en resserrant son étreinte.

-Dis Tego, fit Massu en venant vers ses deux amis, tu ne voudrais pas aller lui parler ?

-Quoi ? Ah non ! Trop embarrassant...

-Mais ça fait deux mois que tu ne fais que l'observer ! Sois un peu courageux ! Vas le voir et dis lui ce que tu as sur le coeur !

-C'est vrai Tesshi, ajouta Koyama. Tu devrais y aller.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Keii-chan ?

Tegoshi se renfrogna, quittant les bras confortables de son aîné pour baisser la tête et fixer ses chaussures, mais son meilleur ami posa sa main sur son épaule et le retourna vers les toilettes avant de le pousser d'un pas. Soupirant, sentant son courage le quitter à une vitesse impressionnante, il avança timidement entre les tables et les fauteuils, marchant dans la pénombre sous une musique vrombissante. Il poussa lentement la porte des sanitaires et entra, apercevant au bout du couloir le beau danseur accompagné de l'homme en costume. Celui-ci paraissait moins âgé que les autres clients habituels -environ la quarantaine- et affichait un doux sourire tout en observant intensément le jeune homme. Yuya se cacha vivement dans une cabine, en silence, et écouta la conversation tandis que le danseur se lavait les mains avec soin.

-Ne, Aki ? demanda l'homme d'une voix un peu rauque. Pourquoi tu ne prends pas une douche ?

-La sueur les excite, répondit le plus jeune avec un ton très calme.

Tegoshi sentit son coeur faire un bond monstrueux dans son torse. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait sa voix, et elle était belle et douce, posée, et chantante. Il entrouvrit la porte de sa cabine, le palpitant battant furieusement contre ses côtes, dans l'intention d'observer le reflet des deux hommes dans le grand miroir.

-Si tu le dis, marmonna le plus vieux tandis que le surnommé Aki se séchait les mains.

Une fois celui-ci retourné vers l'homme en costume, ce-dernier s'avança d'un pas et posa ses mains sur son visage avant de s'approcher vivement pour le prendre à pleine bouche, passant son pouce sur la pommette marquée du grain de beauté pour venir ensuite, avec ses deux mains, venir enserrer amoureusement les fesses du plus jeune, faisant jouer sa langue contre celle de son vis-à-vis qui répondait fougueusement au baiser, effectuant de petits coups de mâchoires déstabilisants. Tegoshi, toujours caché, eu brusquement mal eu coeur, tant qu'il dû se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Mais il garda les yeux rivés sur le reflet en face de lui. L'homme sépara leurs bouches et il vint poser ses lèvres sur la commissure droite du danseur.

-J'ai encore tellement envie de toi... murmura-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse. Ça va m'être difficile de tenir jusqu'à mercredi.

-Tu peux toujours venir demain, répondit Aki d'une voix sensuelle.

-Difficile de dire non... mais je travaille, moi ! Et j'ai un budget à respecter aussi.

-Comme tu voudras, termina le jeune homme avec un roulement de bassin lascif qui faillit faire perdre la tête autant à l'homme qu'à Tegoshi qui observait la scène.

Il se libéra ensuite des bras de l'homme qui repartit, lui adressant un signe de la main avant de quitter les toilettes. Le danseur soupira, passant les doigts dans ses cheveux, puis se dirigea vers la porte, perdu dans ses pensées. C'est ce moment que choisit Tegoshi pour sortir de sa cabine, le coeur gonflé de courage malgré sa peur, et se planter devant le jeune homme. Encore une fois, il fut frappé par sa beauté, encore plus évidente de près, et de la blancheur naturelle de sa peau en apparence si douce. Aki détailla Yuya du regard, un sourire hautain s'étirant sur ses lèvres, et ne manqua pas de remarquer la rougeur des joues du plus jeune.

-Tiens, un Johnnys ! s'exclama le danseur. Que me vaut cet honneur ?

-Euh... je... je voudrais te parler...

-Me Parler ? répéta Aki avec un ton moqueur. Je crois que t'es pas bien au courant de ce que je fais ici.

-Mais si... je sais... bafouilla-t-il sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. Ça... ça ne sera pas long...

-Tu sais, reprit le danseur en relevant le visage de Tegoshi vers lui, dans la salle principale, il y a des clients qui m'attendent depuis plusieurs heures, et ils ont payé pour ça. Alors si tu veux m'avoir, tu vas au comptoir, tu paies, et tu attends ton tour. Compris ?

-O-Oui... bégaya Yuya en rougissant brutalement à cause de leur proximité.

Le danseur fit glisser ses doigts du menton de son vis-à-vis jusqu'à sa joue pour y passer son pouce avec un sourire tentateur.

-Si tu paies, ça sera avec plaisir que je m'occuperai de toi. Je reçois tellement peu de Johnnys... souffla-t-il à son oreille tout en se rapprochant petit à petit, sentant clairement le désir qu'il faisait naître en son cadet, pour laisser son souffle chaud chatouiller sa tempe. N'est-ce pas, Tegoshi Yuya ?

Rougissant davantage, ce-dernier détourna les yeux du regard intense et perçant de son vis-à-vis, alors que celui-ci se redressait avec un sourire satisfait pour quitter les toilettes et disparaître dans la pénombre bruyante de la salle. Tegoshi se laissa tomber sur les genoux, les larmes se mettant à couler sur ses joues alors qu'il voyait encore son entrejambe devenue raide et gonflée lui hurler de faire quelque chose, comme si résister à ce désir n'était plus possible. Alors, pour la première fois en deux mois, il capitula, et alla s'enfermer dans la cabine dans laquelle il s'était caché, et glissa sa main dans son boxer, caressant son membre dressé tout en parcourant son torse et ses tétons de petits pincements. Très vite, le plaisir accéléra sa respiration et les battements de son coeur, et il rejeta la tête en arrière, la plaquant contre le panneau de bois tout en étouffant ses gémissements. Le souffle rauque, les lèvres pincées pour retenir sa voix dans sa gorge, il accéléra les mouvements de ses doigts, les yeux fermés délivrant toujours quelques larmes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère enfin, la respiration écourtée et sifflante. Il se laissa glisser contre la porte, tremblant, tentant de calmer les battements de son coeur.

Le jeune danseur avait un pouvoir de séduction absolument irrésistible, il avait un tel don pour exciter les gens qu'il semblait être fait pour ça. Tegoshi en était troublé, complètement perturbé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. C'était si tentant d'aller jusqu'à ce comptoir pour y laisser quelques billets et d'attendre le moment important, mais il se le refusait. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller au simple plaisir physique, son coeur ne le permettrait pas. Il était amoureux, et tout ce que voulait son âme, plus que ce désir, était celle du danseur. Dans leur groupe, il était peut-être le seul à même de comprendre ce que pouvait vivre et ressentir Aki, malgré le bonheur qui pouvait se lire dans ses yeux lorsqu'il était désiré. Au fond de lui, il savait que le jeune homme souffrait de se détruire un peu plus chaque nuit, et un curieux courage gonfla vivement dans le coeur du chanteur. Il se releva, essuya ses joues humides, se rhabilla convenablement, et sortit des toilettes pour rejoindre ses amis, en se forçant pour ne pas poser les yeux sur le danseur qui se délectait des réactions incontrôlées du corps de l'un de ses clients. Yuya saisit Koyama par le bras et le tira à l'extérieur du bar, les autres sur leurs talons. Une fois dehors, l'aîné arrêta la furie qui l'avait embarqué.

-Oh, qu'est-ce que tu fous, Tego ? demanda-t-il en dégageant son bras.

-Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose.

-ça peut attendre demain ? demanda Yamashita en bâillant tandis que Kato et Masuda faisaient le guet pour éviter les fans. Je dois aller coucher Ryo, il est de mauvaise humeur s'il ne dort pas assez.

-Y a pas que ça qui me met de mauvaise humeur Pi, souffla le Kanjani dans sa nuque. Mais là, ça ne dépend que de toi.

-On va vous laisser alors ! reprit le leader en se dirigeant vers son appartement en prenant son amant par la manche.

-Explique-moi, commanda Koyama à l'intention de Tegoshi.

-Et bien... j'ai besoin de votre aide. C'est sûrement complètement fou, y a très peu de chances que ça marche, mais on peut gagner beaucoup si ça fonctionne.

-L'esprit tordu de Tegoshi est de retour ! s'exclama l'aîné avec un sourire.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Deuxième chapitre^^ Un peu plus court, ne ? Je précise que le nom "Aki" donné au danseur n'est qu'un surnom, son nom entier sera normalement donné dans le prochain chapitre. Oh, et puis pourquoi je parle de ça ? Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !_

_~Suite de la requête du chapitre précédent~_


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Vive les vacances ! ^o^ J'ai eu le temps d'écrire tout le chapitre 3 ! En espérant que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le jeune danseur quitta enfin la chambre pour la dernière fois de la nuit. Soupirant, las et fatigué, il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers les vestiaires réservés au personnel. Il était courbatu d'avoir tant forcé sur ses muscles et certains de ses clients ne s'étaient pas gênés pour le griffer. Il contempla ainsi avec un air triste les fines plaies qui marquaient ses hanches, puis retira son haut, qu'il jeta sans ménagement dans son sac à dos, pour commencer ensuite à retirer son pantalon qu'il se supportait plus après tant d'heures passées à le sentir coller à la peau. Le vêtement alla rejoindre le précédent tandis qu'il se penchait pour saisir son jean posé sur le banc à côté de lui. A ce moment là, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'en caleçon, la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer trois jeunes hommes hilares mais néanmoins fatigués. Le premier des trois avait de longs cheveux blonds qui flottaient dans son sillage, et posa les poings sur ses hanches lorsqu'il aperçut leur collègue.

-Tiens, le chouchou est déjà là.

-Yo Aki ! ajouta le second qui était châtain aux cheveux courts.

-Yo, répondit celui-ci avec calme.

-Et bien, tu as encore sauvé la maison cette nuit ! reprit le premier.

-Oh... _bestuni_.

-Comment ça « pas vraiment » ? Tu as vu le nombre de gars que tu t'es fait ?

-D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour tenir toute la nuit avec un rythme pareil, ajouta le troisième qui était brun aux cheveux mi-longs.

-L'habitude. Je commence à avoir de l'endurance.

-Et la nuit n'est pas encore terminée, reprit le blond avec un sourire fin en venant s'assoir sur le banc à côté duquel se changeait Aki.

-Je sais mais...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura le second, on s'est déjà arrangé avec le patron pour qu'il enlève ce petit privilège de nos salaires.

-C'est bien mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis vraiment fatigué ce soir, j'ai eu plus de clients que d'habitude et j'aurais voulu rentrer chez moi tout de suite.

-Oh Aki ! répliqua le brun en le prenant par le bras avec un air suppliant. Tu peux pas nous faire ça ! On y a droit qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines !

-Bon, soupira le danseur en reposant son jean sur le banc. C'est d'accord alors. Mais épargnez moi les coups sadiques, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur là.

-On va faire vite, lui promit le premier.

C'est ainsi qu'il se leva et s'approcha de son ami pour le prendre contre lui sous les regards envieux des deux autres. Il glissa ses mains dans le boxer du jeune homme pour venir tâter et palper ses fesses si délicieuses tout en le prenant à pleine bouche, faisant fusionner leurs lèvres et leurs langues. Le cadet, appelé Naoki, se délectait de la sensation de sentir sous ses doigts la perfection du corps d'Aki. Il pressa encore un peu plus ses fesses avant de les quitter pour venir caresser sa chute de reins, ses hanches un peu abîmées, son dos et ses côtes, son torse musclé et mince. Ses doigts passèrent sur le nombril du plus âgé à côté duquel perçait un grain de beauté timide avant de descendre un peu plus, leurs bouches toujours en un contact enivrant, et passèrent de nouveau l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, le faisant glisser le long des cuisses du danseur qui posa ses mains sur les épaules dénudées de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements avant de soulever le bassin de son aîné tout en le plaquant contre les casiers, et Aki croisa ses longues jambes autour de la taille de Naoki, prolongeant l'échange de leurs langues, commençant peu à peu à transpirer à grosses gouttes sous la difficulté de l'effort causé par la fatigue. Son cadet le pénétra sans plus de cérémonie, leur baiser étouffant un grognement de douleur, et effectua des roulements de bassin violents et brutaux. La douleur entre ses reins fit continuellement gémir Aki plus que de plaisir et il dû s'accrocher durement aux épaules du plus jeune pour continuer à suivre le rythme bestial que son ami lui infligeait.

Après avoir accueilli en lui ses deux autres collègues -respectivement prénommés selon leur arrivée dans les vestiaires Ryusei et Senshiro-, il se laissa aller, entièrement nu, sur le sol froid, le corps ruisselant de sueur et douloureux comme jamais. La respiration toujours coupée, allongé sur le ventre, il observait ses trois amis se rhabiller comme si de rien n'était. Il déglutit difficilement, l'air bloqué dans sa gorge, mais parvint tout de même à parler.

-Vous m'avez achevé, les gars...

-Désolé, lui répondit Naoki en enfilant son blouson, mais t'es un véritable appel au viol. Alors autant te demander d'abord ton avis.

-A demain, ajouta Ryusei avec un mouvement de la main avant de sortir derrière Senshiro.

-Ouais...

La porte se referma dans le silence. Rassemblant toute sa volonté, le danseur se redressa péniblement, ignorant les douleurs qui lui lacéraient tout le corps, et se mit debout. Il chancela un instant, tendit la main pour se rattraper au banc s'il perdait l'équilibre, puis soupira et commença à se rhabiller lentement. Aki appréciait plutôt bien ses amis, mais seulement lorsqu'il les côtoyait dans le bar, et non en ces moments douloureux où ils se transformaient en véritable bêtes monstrueuses assoiffées de chair fraiche. Ils ne se gênaient pas pour lui faire mal, seul leur propre plaisir comptait. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça avec beaucoup de clients, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il préférait diriger les opérations. Bien entendu, il tombait parfois sur des hommes assez humains et tendres pour faire d'abord passer le plaisir partagé, comme c'était le cas avec l'homme en costume qui l'avait amené dans les toilettes du bar au cours de la soirée.

Une fois habillé d'un jean ample et d'une chemise à manches courtes, il rassembla ses affaires qu'il entassa dans son sac avant de sortir des vestiaires. Dans le couloir l'attendait un homme en costume noir plutôt âgé, bedonnant, de fins cheveux grisonnants tombant du haut de son crâne en une masse chevelue difforme. Son visage était bouffi, ridé, fatigué, mais ses yeux étaient étonnamment expressifs et scintillants, comme lumineux. Un sourire tranquille était étiré sur ses lèvres pincées.

-Aki, tu peux venir dans mon bureau un instant ?

-Tout de suite, répondit le jeune homme en inclinant la tête.

Il lui emboîta alors le pas, le suivant dans les couloirs fortement éclairés des locaux réservés au personnel, jusqu'à arriver devant une porte sur laquelle était fixée une plaque dorée et gravée.

_Ichinomiya Yuusuke – Directeur_

A l'intérieur du bureau trônaient sur plusieurs étagères des photographies d'un jeune garçon, souriant, jouant ou courant, montrant parfois du doigt une chose fantastique pour ses yeux d'enfants. Lorsque le danseur posa machinalement les yeux sur les cadres, ses paupières se plissèrent et il fronça les sourcils avant de s'avancer et de venir s'assoir sur le siège que lui présentait son patron. La pièce était assez grande, organisée simplement d'un large bureau recouvert de paperasse et de pots à crayons, de plusieurs autres petits meubles de rangement sur lesquels avaient été posés les cadres, et de quelques chaises poussées contre les murs pour ne pas gêner le passage. Assit en face de l'homme, Aki se pinça les lèvres, anxieux de la raison pour laquelle l'homme l'avait convoqué.

-Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te manger ! lança celui-ci avec un ton clair et chaleureux.

-Je me demandais juste ce que j'avais fait pour que vous me fassiez venir dans votre bureau, se justifia le jeune homme en baissant les yeux.

-Toi ? Faire quelque chose de mal ? Mon dieu mais regarde toi ! plaisanta le directeur. Tu n'as quasiment jamais prit de congé, tu es tout le temps à l'heure, tu es sérieux et discipliné et tu es le préféré des clients ! Où est-ce que je peux mettre quelque chose de mauvais là dedans ?

Le danseur esquissa un sourire, flatté par la satisfaction de son patron, puis leva enfin les yeux vers l'homme, plus détendu, afin de savoir pour quelle raison il se trouvait dans ce bureau. Le plus âgé sortit un dossier d'un tiroir et le posa devant lui avant de le feuilleter rapidement jusqu'à trouver la page qu'il cherchait.

-Ce dont je voulais te parler, c'est ça, dit-il en lui montrant le graphique qui avait été imprimé sur la feuille. Ton père a encore laissé un chèque monstrueux, d'ailleurs c'est grâce à lui que ce bar fonctionne aussi bien maintenant.

-Il a laissé trente millions de yens pour novembre ? s'exclama Aki en parcourant la courbe des yeux. Impressionnant... Pourquoi donne-t-il autant ? demanda-t-il ensuite en questionnant Ichinomiya du regard. Je ne vaux pas tant que ça.

-Tu dois être très précieux pour lui, tout simplement.

-Pardon mais c'est le seul père que je connaisse qui paie un bar gay pour que son fils y travaille !

-Il a toujours été spécial, dit le directeur en récupérant le dossier pour le ranger.

Le silence tomba dans le bureau et Aki soupira, sentant la fatigue lui brûler les yeux et lui embrouiller l'esprit. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux puis sur ses paupières fermées tout en expirant lentement.

-Tu a l'air épuisé, constata l'homme.

-Dure nuit.

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre aux avances de Naoki, Senshiro et Ryusei.

-Je sais. Mais comme ça, ils me foutent la paix.

-C'est toi qui vois. Ah j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Ta mère a appelé dans la soirée. Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait te voir ce soir, pendant ta pause, à 23h30.

-C'est noté, acquiesça le jeune homme en inclinant la tête.

-Bien, vas te reposer maintenant, tu l'as bien mérité. Et reviens en forme pour ce soir.

-Comptez sur moi.

Le danseur se leva, s'inclina, puis quitta calmement le bureau. Son directeur, cet homme en apparence si bourru et grossier avait en réalité un coeur d'or. Généreux, chaleureux, agréable, c'était la seule personne dans l'entourage d'Aki qui n'essayait pas de lui sauter dessus à la moindre occasion. Il le connaissait maintenant depuis un bon paquet d'années et son caractère n'avait pas changé, toujours fidèle à lui-même. Il lui était profondément reconnaissant pour tout ce que son patron avait pu faire pour lui, comme lui trouver cet appartement dans lequel il vivait à présent, et bon nombre d'autres choses pour lesquelles il avait aidé.

Le jeune homme passa la porte automatique de l'ascenseur et parcouru tout le couloir, la tête penchée vers le bas, jusqu'à son appartement dans lequel il entra en silence, conscient que ses voisins finissaient leur nuit. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule accrochée en hauteur et eu un profond soupir las. Il était six heures et demi passées. Laissant son sac dans l'entrée, il se dirigea en traînant les pieds jusqu'à sa salle de bain dans le but de prendre une douche méritée qui lui ferait un bien fou, mais, au moment où il commença à se débarrasser de sa chemise, quelque frappa à sa porte et c'est en soupirant encore une fois qu'il revint vers la porte. Il ouvrit, les yeux à demi-fermés à cause de l'épuisement, et découvrit dans l'embrasure le jeune homme qui tenait le bar dans la salle principale, souriant -comme toujours-, ses longs cheveux roux retenus en catogan, habillé d'un survêtement noir.

-Salut ! fit-il d'une voix enjouée.

-Hiro... Par pitié, laisse moi dormir...

-Mais j'ai pas eu mon privilège moi ! répliqua son ami avec une moue boudeuse.

-Quoi ? C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler de privilège ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

-Naoki et Sen-chan n'arrêtent pas de me narguer depuis tout à l'heure, et il paraît en plus que c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive...

-C'est déduit des salaires et tu as besoin d'argent, donc je te déconseille de commencer avec les privilèges ou tu vas finir fauché. Maintenant, bonne nuit et à ce soir, termina-t-il d'un ton sec en refermant la porte.

-Attends ! l'arrêta Hiro en coinçant son pied dans la trajectoire du battant. Laisse moi juste dormir avec toi.

A cette demande, Aki resta si étonné et surprit qu'il ne fit pas attention que son ami était entré par lui-même dans l'appartement. Revenant à lui, il cilla un instant et rattrapa son aîné.

-Hiro, s'il te plait...

-Vas prendre ta douche, je t'attends dans ta chambre.

-Hiro... commença à répliquer le cadet.

-Je ne te ferais rien, le rassura-t-il avec sourire avant de le pousser vers la salle de bain. Allez, file.

D'un pas lourd, le danseur entra dans la salle et s'y enferma, se déshabilla rapidement avant de se jeter sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Le jet, fort, lui massa les épaules et il laissa un soupir d'aise passer ses lèvres. Il pouvait enfin se débarrasser de toutes ces odeurs de clope, de transpiration, et de sexe, se purifier des marques laissées par ses clients, de s'adoucir et s'attendrir, de se laisser aller à la paix et à la tranquillité, de s'enivrer du parfum si doux du gel douche.

Une fois propre et sec, il enfila un autre boxer pour la nuit et sortit de la salle de bain d'un pas pressé pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'il entra, il s'avoua avec un rictus qu'il avait oublié la présence de son ami chez lui et il fut un peu surprit de le découvrir allongé de tout son long sur son lit double, fixant pensivement le plafond. Il s'avança d'un pas, refermant la porte de la pièce, et se alla vers le côté non occupé du lit pour se glisser sous les couvertures sans prononcer un mot. A sa gauche, Hiro se redressa et le contempla silencieusement avant de se débarrasser lui aussi de ses vêtements et de plonger sous la couette. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles il chercha une position favorable au sommeil, puis il se rapprocha de son ami et se blottit contre lui, faisant retourner Aki vers lui.

-Tu vas pas me laisser dormir si tu me colles comme ça.

-Désolé.

Hiro leva la main et passa ses doigts sur le visage épuisé du jeune homme en face de lui, replaçant tendrement quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille tout en souriant.

-Je t'aime. Tu le sais ça ?

-Oui, je le sais.

-Mais tu ne m'aime toujours pas.

-Toujours pas, non.

-Tu peux m'approuver avec plus de tact aussi, ajouta l'aîné avec un air triste.

-Désolé, je suis fatigué.

-J'avais cru comprendre.

Laissant un sourire flotter sur son visage doux, Hiro s'avança vers son cadet et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, caressa son visage et ses cheveux de ses mains. Il les pressa avec tendresse, sans forcer le passage, sans essayer de franchir celles d'Aki, les suçotant avec douceur pour les relâcher ensuite et planter un regard passionné dans celui du danseur. Ce-dernier esquissa un fin sourire puis, fermant les yeux, éteignit la lumière pour se retourner dos à son aîné et essayer de trouver le sommeil. Mais, alors que son coeur trouvait un rythme calme, deux bras l'enlacèrent soudain, le faisant sursauter, et se resserrer autour de son torse pour le rapprocher du corps étendu derrière lui.

-Hiro ?

-Je peux rester comme ça ? demanda celui-ci d'une voix faible.

-Ouais.

Et il referma les paupières, levant les mains pour venir entrelacer celles posées sur son torse, se pressant contre celui se trouvant derrière lui, se détendant doucement, avant de finir par s'endormir dans les bras de son aîné qui souriait dans le noir, heureux comme jamais.

Hiro, pour Aki, était en quelque sorte son meilleur ami. Ils étaient très proches, se connaissant depuis des années, mais leur relation pouvait parfois être qualifiée d'ambigüe, et c'est pour cela que ce n'était ni de l'amitié, ni de l'amour, ni de la fraternité. C'était seulement un lien puissant qui les unissait tous deux, qui se renforçait avec le temps et s'affinait selon les moments. Il y avait une véritable complicité entre eux qu'ils auraient pu utiliser à leur avantage s'ils avaient vécu dans un environnement différent.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans une salle de grande taille, au sein même de la Jimusho, les six membres de NEWS étaient rassemblés autour d'une table. Tegoshi venait d'expliquer son plan, l'idée qu'il avait eu la veille, et il fallait dire que les avis étaient plus que partagés.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! râla Nishikido. On a pas que ça à faire en plus !

-Oh, relax Ryo-chan, lui souffla Masuda. Moi je trouve l'idée plutôt bonne.

-Ah ouais ? Ben dis-moi où il y a un seul truc de censé dans ce plan débile alors !

-Ben...

-Ouais, ajouta Koyama, faut avouer que c'est pas commun comme idée...

-Et les responsabilités ? demanda Yamashita. Qui va les prendre ?

-Toi ? plaisanta Kato.

-Ben voyons ! Juste parce que je suis le leader...

-Faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose !

-Toi, attends que je t'attrape ! lança Yamashita en se levant de sa chaise pour se mettre à courses Kato qui lança des cris à tout va, demandant à l'un ou à l'autre de venir l'aider.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Tegoshi.

-On va y réfléchir encore. Y en a deux qui ne sont déjà plus dans le coup, là.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais je pense qu'il est quand même important, puisqu'on apprend deux-trois trucs sur Aki^^ Ah, et désolée, on ne connait toujours pas son nom...^^' Voilou~_

_~Suite de la requête (et oui, encore !)~_


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Chapter four~ =D J'ai un tout petit peu galéré à l'écrire dans le sens où je l'ai recommencé une deuxième fois entièrement car je n'étais pas satisfaite. Mais là ça va, et j'ai réussi à respecter mes plans^^ Bonne lecture, et merci pour les reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Il était encore là, se déhanchant en rythme sur la petite scène ronde et illuminée, crevant la pénombre de la salle. Ses mèches étaient vrillées et retenues sur le dessus de sa tête par une petite pince noire, dégageant son front luisant de sueur à la chaleur des projecteurs, et il portait le même genre de pantalon que la veille. En revanche, il avait cette fois une très légère chemise blanche transparente seulement accrochée par un bouton qui laissait voir sa silhouette dans le contraste de la lumière, dont les manches courtes et les pans flottaient à chacun de ses mouvements, découvrant parfois son nombril ou ses hanches avec un érotisme parfaitement maîtrisé. Ses yeux exprimaient désir, comme toujours, et ses lèvres entrouvertes semblaient vouloir happer tout corps tenté passant près de lui.

La soirée avait déjà commencé depuis un peu plus de deux heures, et Aki dansait déjà sur sa scène, en parfaite synchronisation avec ses amis, excitant les clients avant d'en emmener parfois un dans l'une des chambres adjacentes à la salle principale. Tout semblait facile en le regardant, car il dégageait une réelle aisance lorsqu'il dansait, c'était indéniable qu'il était fait pour ça. La soirée avait déjà commencé depuis plus de deux heures, et Tegoshi l'observait sans relâche, ne le quittant des yeux pour rien au monde, se délectant de ses déhanchés, le dévorant du regard, le déshabillant presque. Il soupira. Il lui tardait vraiment que ses amis acceptent son idée, il n'en pouvait plus de cette ambiance sale et dépravée. Il n'en pouvait plus de le voir embarquer des inconnus comme si chacun était l'amour de sa vie. Il n'en pouvait plus de le voir se frotter aux corps excités des clients, raidis et tendus dans leurs fauteuils. Il n'en pouvait plus de tout ça. Le meilleur moyen aurait de ne plus venir dans ce bar, mais ça, Tegoshi Yuya savait pertinemment que c'était parfaitement impossible pour lui. Il était devenu tellement dépendant des déhanchés du jeune homme, de ses regards, de ses roulements de bassin, de sa silhouette, que c'était comme lui demander d'arrêter de chanter pour les NEWS. C'était contre tout ce pour quoi il vivait et se battait, contre ses pensées et ses croyances, contre son coeur et son âme. Renoncer à Aki signifiait, par extension, qu'il devait se préparer à mourir. Et c'était impossible. Pas maintenant.

Sortant vivement de ses pensées, il se rendit compte que le danseur avait disparu, mais qu'étrangement, le client duquel il s'occupait était toujours dans son fauteuil, le regard hagard. Paniquant, Tegoshi scruta la pénombre de la salle à la recherche du jeune homme, parcourant la pièce en marchant précipitamment entre les tables et les chaises, jusqu'à arriver devant la porte des toilettes qu'il ouvrit en grand. Il entra dans les sanitaires, la porte se refermant derrière lui, et il s'avança, jetant des petits regards affolés dans chaque recoin, le coeur battant.

-Dépêche, dépêche ! souffla la voix d'un homme.

Tegoshi s'immobilisa soudain. Il connaissait cette voix. C'était celle de l'homme en costume de la veille, et il était à présent enfermé dans l'une des cabines, avec quelqu'un d'autre apparemment. Des sons se mélangèrent, mais ils restèrent tous parfaitement reconnaissables. Le tintement d'une ceinture que l'on détachait avec précipitation, puis les froissements des vêtements, le choc de quelqu'un qui se fait plaquer contre la porte, et une respiration déjà saccadée et sifflante. Un court silence. Puis un cri puissant, plus mêlé de plaisir que de douleur, vibrant, poignant, s'achevant par une montée dans les aigus, stridente, et un souffle rauque. C'était la voix du danseur, saturée par les sensations, qui s'était élevée, et rapidement étouffée par une main posée sur sa bouche grande ouverte. Il laissa plusieurs plaintes passer les doigts crispés sur ses lèvres, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés, avant d'agripper la veste du costume de son vis-à-vis.

-Plus vite ! souffla-t-il. Tu me fais attendre !

Comme seule réponse à ce murmure que Tegoshi entendit, les yeux exorbités, le coeur douloureux, il n'y eu qu'un autre cri, plus fort encore, plus intense, plus sincère, et des coups sur la porte, infligés par les poings d'Aki qui ne savaient pas où faire passer leur tension. D'autres plaintes menacèrent de sortir et, pour les étouffer, l'homme le prit à pleine bouche, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes, goûtant avec une terrifiante avidité celles du jeune homme, introduisant sa langue et cherchant son homologue pour la toucher et l'enrouler en un baiser fougueux. Leurs souffles saccadés se mélangeaient, autant que leurs chairs, jusqu'à ce que l'homme se libère en Aki qui poussa un profond râle de plaisir, couvrant le grincement de la porte des toilettes qui s'ouvrit à nouveau. Il se laissa glisser un instant sur le sol, cherchant une respiration plus stable, puis se releva et se rhabilla, tournant le dos à l'homme, et sortit de la cabine. Il s'avança vers les lavabos d'un pas déterminé, comme à son habitude, et se passa les mains sous l'eau, ne remarquant pas l'arrivée de la femme d'âge moyen qui l'observait avec un sourcil levé, élégamment habillée, un sac à main de grande marque au bras. Elle dû l'appeler pour qu'il se décide à se tourner vers elle.

-Aki-chan ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête, montrant ainsi ses traits rougis et ruisselant de sueur à la femme, et il se pinça les lèvres, devenues gonflées après l'intensité du baiser, tout en plissant légèrement les yeux.

-M'man.

-C'était quoi ça ? Tu... tu te prostitues ? Mon... mon fils se prostitue ?

-Je... commença le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'oeil à son client dans l'embrasure de la porte avant de revenir vers elle. Je croyais que tu étais au courant.

-Aki-chan ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! répliqua-t-elle avec un ton suppliant. Dis-moi que tu n'es pas comme ton père !

-La seule erreur que mon père ait pu faire a été de coucher avec toi ! siffla la voix acide du danseur.

Rageuse, la femme s'avança et infligea à son fils une violente gifle qui lui fit tourner la tête sur le côté tout en lui enflammant la joue.

-Comment ose-tu dire ça ? Tu es mon fils ! Je t'ai mis au monde ! Comment peux tu dire que ça a été une erreur ?

-C'EST PARCE QUE TU M'AS ABANDONNÉ ! hurla-t-il, hors de lui, les poings serrés pour s'empêcher de distribuer des coups à tout va. J'avais six ans ! Tu réalises un peu ? Si Ichinomiya-san n'avait pas été là, je ne serais plus en vie aujourd'hui ! Alors, au lieu de venir m'embêter avec tes beaux principes, tu devrais plutôt prendre conscience de ce que tu as fait !

-Mais...

-Sur ce, j'ai du travail.

Il fit un pas, la contournant sans lui adresser un regard de plus, et se dirigea vers la porte pour revenir vers la salle principale. Une fois quelques mètres de parcourus, il releva la tête, reprenant son regard et son sourire habituels, arrangeant les plis de sa chemise et les mèches de cheveux retenues par la petite pince. Sa démarche s'allégea peu à peu et, alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée, il remarqua la présence de Tegoshi, toujours statufié, qui le fixait avec des yeux exorbités. Il se tourna vers lui, pencha la tête sur le côté avec une moue malicieuse, puis le saisit par le bras et le tira derrière lui.

-Hé ! Attends ! répliqua le chanteur. J'ai pas payé, moi !

-Pas grave, j'ai juste envie de me détendre.

Et il l'embarqua à sa suite, traversa une partie de la salle jusqu'à l'une des chambres, d'un pas rapide et décidé avant de pousser Yuya à l'intérieur et de fermer la porte à clef. La pièce était de taille moyenne, faiblement éclairée par une lampe de chevet posée sur un petit meuble à droite du lit qui trônait au milieu de la chambre. Le reste était très simple, des murs recouverts de papier-peint gris, et le sol était de carrelage d'un blanc cassé. Le chanteur se retourna vers Aki, le coeur battant, et leva les mains dans l'espoir de l'arrêter. Mais ce fut peine perdue et son aîné le poussa jusqu'au lit où il le fit s'allonger avant de venir se positionner au-dessus de lui.

-Réjouis-toi, murmura-t-il, tu as le privilège de coucher avec moi gratuitement.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! répliqua le plus jeune.

-Tais-toi.

Il se rapprocha du chanteur et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout en laissant ses mains parcourir son torse jusqu'à sa ceinture pour l'écarter vivement en un geste concis et expert. Le coeur de Tegoshi frappait à tout rompre contre ses côtes et sa respiration était déjà essoufflée. Il avait tant rêvé de pouvoir le toucher, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Laissant toutes ses barrières s'envoler, il répondit au baiser, y introduisant plus de fougue et de passion, mordillant les lèvres de son aîné pour les relâcher ensuite et venir les goûter et le suçoter doucement. Elles étaient incroyablement douces, tant que le cadet en fut surprit, et il passa sa langue dessus, pour les savourer davantage et s'imprégner de leur tendresse. Pendant ce temps, les doigts agiles de l'aîné s'étaient débarrassés du pantalon et du boxer de Yuya, caressant ses hanches et ses cuisses, se délectant d'un physique qu'il n'avait que très rarement pu goûter. Impatient, le chanteur déshabilla lui-même le corps de son amour, faisait glisser ses vêtements sur sa peau, passant ses mains sous sa chemise, venant caresser ses muscles et ses tétons, son nombril, ses côtes, et sa chute de reins, pour, comme tous ses prédécesseurs, se laisser tenter par la fermeté et la forme de ses fesses qu'il saisit amoureusement. Il le tira vers lui, faisant rentrer les bassin en contact, ce qui fit immédiatement réagir le plus jeune. Sentant le membre gonflé et dressé, chaud et tendu, contre sa cuisse, Aki s'avança et vint s'assoir sur le bassin de Tegoshi, faisant entrer la chair bouillante en lui en réprimant un grognement de douleur. Le cadet laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir et il raffermit la prise de ses mains, lui intimant de commencer quelques mouvements. Mais ce n'est pas quelques mouvements que le danseur effectua ensuite. Il se mit à faire rouler son bassin contre celui de Tegoshi, lascivement, érotiquement, tels des va-et-viens tout aussi bestiaux que doux, puissants, et enivrants. Captivé par tant de plaisir, le cadet perdit la tête, et des plaintes expansives sortirent de sa gorge, criardes, stridentes, mais tellement naturelles et sincères, le coeur battant et la température augmentant rapidement sous sa propre peau. Déchiré par la jouissance, ses cris se transformèrent en hurlements rauques, poignants, guidés par ces mouvements langoureux et souples, amples, parfaitement maîtrisés, jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère en Aki.

Peu à peu, il retrouva une respiration plus stable, et son coeur se calma. Il était encore étendu sur le lit, le danseur assit à côté de lui, achevant de refermer sa ceinture avec un visage impassible et tranquille. Il soupira, une fois fini, et tourna la tête vers les traits rougis du plus jeune.

-Désolé de t'avoir forcé.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça... murmura Tegoshi. Il faut dire que j'en rêvais depuis longtemps.

-Tant mieux alors.

Le silence retomba et les yeux du danseur se plissèrent tandis que ses traits se tiraient, camouflés par un masque de douleur et de chagrin. Il porta les mains à son visage et s'y cacha, laissant un premier sanglot muet le secouer, et les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Ses lèvres se tordirent et se firent mordre, ruisselantes du triste liquide, tremblantes, mais toujours gonflées et rougies. Touché par la soudaine détresse du jeune homme, Tegoshi se redressa, se rhabilla en vitesse, et vint poser sa main sur son épaule en un geste rassurant.

-Hé, ça va ?

-T'occupe, marmonna Aki avec un mouvement de la main. Ça va aller.

-Je peux peut-être t'aider ? Pour quelque chose ?

-C'est bon, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça.

-Dans ce cas... dis-moi ton nom.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ça ? demanda le danseur en tournant des yeux larmoyants vers le chanteur.

-Je reviendrais, tenta-t-il d'expliquer le plus calmement possible, et je veux être sûr que tu seras payé pour ce soir.

-J'ai dis que c'était gratuit pour cette fois.

-Si tu veux, mais je veux connaître ton nom.

Le chanteur soupira, essuya les larmes qui avaient cessé de couler, et acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête.

-Akashiro Kageaki, mais tout le monde m'appelle Aki. Et j'ai 25 ans.

-Un nom plutôt inhabituel, commenta Tegoshi qui se sentait plus à l'aise à mesure que le temps passait..

-Je sais, à croire que je devais être prédestiné à porter de la couleur*. Mais j'ai plutôt l'impression que le destin n'a prit en compte que la première partie de mon prénom, termina-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

-Tout le monde peut se dresser contre son destin, déclara Yuya en plongeant un regard franc en celui du danseur. Je peux te l'assurer pour l'avoir moi-même vécu.

-Ça ne marchera pas avec moi.

Adressant un fin sourire aguicheur à son cadet, il se leva et sortit de la chambre, laissant Tegoshi seul avec ses tentatives d'approche. Il avait enfin pu goûter au plaisir donné par Aki, et il en était plus qu'heureux, mais son coeur semblait tourné vers autre chose. Pourquoi pleurait-il ?

_* Aka : rouge, shiro : blanc, kage : ombre, aki : automne_

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

Le nom d'Aki est un nom que j'ai inventé moi-même (d'où le jeu de mots pourri qui s'y cache...) et j'espère que vous ne le trouverez pas trop bizarre ^^' Voilou, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Note : J'ai enfin fini d'écrire le chapitre 5 ! ^o^ Honnêtement, j'ai eu une petite baisse de motivation et c'est pour ça que ça a un peu tardé. Bref, il est un peu plus long que les autres, on apprend pas mal de choses aussi (et pas que des très joyeuses) et l'histoire avance plutôt bien pour le moment. Tout ça pour dire que comme je respecte mes plans, pour le moment je suis satisfaite. Et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! Voilà^^ Enjoyez bien !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Une fois la nuit terminée et le bar fermé, Aki se dirigea vers les vestiaires, commençant à déboutonner sa chemise, fatigué et courbatu, mais l'esprit léger. Il se changea en vitesse, pressé de retrouver Hiro pour effectuer le bout de chemin qu'ils avaient en commun ensemble. Il passa la bandoulière de son sac autour de son épaule et quitta la salle réservée au personnel tandis qu'il croisait ses trois amis qui le saluèrent. Le jeune homme se sentait de bonne humeur, chose qui lui arrivait très peu, et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter et de la partager avec son meilleur ami, le coeur gonflé de bonté et de générosité. Il le retrouva dans la salle principale, assit dans l'un des fauteuils tournés vers la scène qu'il occupait durant la nuit, tapotant pensivement son menton de son index et Aki vint vers lui.

-A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? demanda-t-il avec une voix plus enjouée qu'à son habitude.

-Je me disais que ça fait des années que j'encaisse le prix de tes services, mais que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en profiter.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, dit le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur la scène en face de son ami. Je ne veux pas que nous ayons ce genre de relation, tu es trop important pour moi pour que je puisse détruire notre lien.

-Dire ça... souffla doucement l'aîné avec un sourire affectueux. Tu es sûr que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

-Et bien... réfléchit Aki en penchant la tête sur le côté. Si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est en bonne voie. Ça viendra, avec le temps.

-Ça fait déjà longtemps que j'attends, tu sais ?

-Oui, mais ça ne voudrais rien dire si je te mentais... pas vrai ? demanda-t-il, un peu gêné, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur la plateforme ronde.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Hiro et il se leva, quittant doucement le fauteuil dans lequel il était assit pour venir s'installer à côté de son cadet qui se tourna vers lui, les yeux baissés vers ses mains crispées sur la plateforme. Le serveur dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux torsadées et les replaça près des oreilles de son vis-à-vis, caressant du bout des doigts la peau douce de son visage, la beauté de ses traits, la pureté du grain fin de sa peau nacrée sur laquelle perçaient les deux diamants noirs de ses yeux. Hiro le scruta, tendrement, jaugeant la gêne d'Aki alors qu'il le contemplait avec tant d'émerveillement, et son regard glissa vers ses lèvres closes, rosées, si tentatrices et si belles à cette distance. Leurs pupilles à eux deux se levèrent en même temps pour s'accrocher, se vriller avec intensité, se tester, et le cadet entrouvrit les lèvres, les traits de son visage se détendant peu à peu. Il porta sa main droite sur son coeur et enserra son t-shirt, le froissant, expirant par à-coups, tremblotant.

-Je... murmura-t-il. Je crois que je le sens maintenant.

-Quoi donc ? l'encouragea Hiro en adoucissant son regard et son sourire.

-Et bien... il me semble que je suis... peut-être... non, certainement... que, peu à peu, je sois tombé amoureux de toi...

Sous la puissance de cette déclaration si maladroite et si tremblante, Hiro ne put que prendre Aki dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui avec force, lui montrant tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, lui offrant son coeur entier, tout autant que son âme. Son attente avait payée, ainsi que la gentillesse dont il avait fait preuve alors que les autres ne pensaient qu'à toucher son meilleur ami, et il desserra son étreinte pour plonger son regard en lui. Sûr de ses sentiments à présent, le jeune homme s'avança de lui-même vers son aîné et posa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes, laissant piquer un petit baiser tendre et affectueux, doux, rempli d'amour, mais pour une fois enfin sincère et vrai comparé à tous ceux qu'il partageait avec tous ces inconnus. Il laissa leurs lèvres se frôler, puis se rapprocher pour se presser de nouveau, ne cherchant pas à obtenir plus, seulement ce contact si chaud et si doux, si enivrant, si tranquille. Ce simple baiser eut l'immense pouvoir de recolorer toute la vie d'Aki. Même s'il ne devait que se tenir dans une salle sombre, il verrait la flammèche ardente des cheveux de Hiro, l'observant depuis son comptoir. Même s'il travaillait de nuit, il verrait le bleu électrique du ciel, et le jaune éblouissant du soleil. Il ne sentirait plus le froid de l'hiver mais une profonde chaleur, intensément joyeuse et chaleureuse.

Au fond de la salle passa le directeur qui venait de voir la scène, et il disparu dans un couloir, un immense sourire aux lèvres, satisfait que son protégé commence à avoir une vie en dehors du club. De même, l'habituel client, l'homme en costume, avait surprit cette déclaration, et il se hâta de quitter le bar, poussant la porte noire pour se retrouver dans l'air froid de l'aube. Mais lui, ce n'était pas un sourire qu'il arborait.

Quelques heures plus tard, au sein même de la Jimusho, les six membres de NEWS étaient rassemblés autour d'une table. Ou du moins, Tegoshi faisait face à Koyama, accompagnés de Masuda et Kato, mais il ne fallait pas attendre grand chose des deux derniers, couchés l'un sur l'autre sur l'un des canapés de leur loge.

-Pour ton idée, Tego... commença l'aîné du groupe. J'y réfléchis mais il y a tellement d'inconnu que c'est quasiment suicidaire...

-J'en prendrais la responsabilité.

-Mais ça ne suffira pas. Et puis Ryo-chan n'est toujours pas d'accord. Il faut qu'on y aille tous à fond si on veut que ça marche...

-Mais j'en peux plus moi ! Je sature !

-Je sais que c'est dur Tesshi, ajouta Massu en posant sa main sur la sienne, mais c'est la vie. Il faut savoir vivre avec des frustrations, c'est comme ça qu'on grandit et qu'on s'améliore.

-Je ne peux pas, répliqua le cadet avec un regard extrêmement blessé, je ne peux pas renoncer à lui. Et moins encore maintenant... encore moins depuis que j'ai pu y goûter... termina-t-il en un murmure si bas qu'il espéra que personne n'ait entendu ça dernière phrase.

-Hein ? le reprit son partenaire de Tegomass qui malheureusement pour lui avait entendu. Goûter à quoi ?

-Ha ! J'ai compris ! lança Shige avec un sourire complice. J'espère que c'était à la hauteur de tes attentes...

-Complètement, souffla le cadet avec un sourire gêné.

-Donc ça veut dire que tu n'es plus puceau ?

-Ah, si je le suis encore... parce que c'est moi qui lui ai fait l'amour.

-Hein ? Attends, on croit rêver là !

-Ça vous dérange pas de parler d'un truc pareil alors qu'on est à l'agence ? marmonna le leader en émergeant d'entre les bras possessifs de son amant.

-Et vous ça vous dérange pas de faire des trucs pareils alors qu'on est aussi à l'agence ? lui retourna la question Koyama en les pointant du doigt.

-Et alors Tego ? reprit Massu avec un sourire. C'était comment ?

-Euh... Trop court ? répondit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, pensivement. Ah tiens, j'ai apprit un truc hier soir. Apparemment, la mère d'Aki l'aurait abandonné quand il avait six ans. Et il aurait été recueilli par un certain Ichinomiya-san... le patron du club je pense.

-Encore un jeune avec un passé compliqué... murmura Koyama en baissant la tête.

-Justement, reprit Tegoshi avec plus de sérieux, on a réussi à berner les journalistes une fois, alors pourquoi pas retenter ?

-Mais ça nous avait demandé plusieurs mois de préparation ! répliqua l'aîné en fronçant les sourcils. C'était pas aussi simple que tu le crois !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ?

-Faut que je me renseigne, soupira-t-il en se mettant à griffonner sur un bloc-notes. Je ne te promets rien, mais je vais voir si je peux retrouver nos sources et tout.

-Merci Keii-chan.

Le soir même, Tegoshi se trouvait devant la porte, près à entrer dans le bar pour retrouver son coin habituel. A l'intérieur, Aki se dirigeait, une fois habillé et prêt, vers le comptoir derrière lequel il pensait retrouver Hiro. Passer un petit moment en tête à tête, laisser exprimer la tendresse de leurs sentiments, c'est ce qu'il voulait avant d'attaquer une nouvelle nuit. Il arriva dans la salle principale, éclairée en attendant l'ouverture, et se tourna vers le bar et ses étagères de bouteilles. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il ne vit pas son meilleur ami et amant là où il pensait le trouver. Il ne pouvait être que là pourtant, puisqu'il l'avait déjà cherché dans tout le reste de l'établissement. Alors, où pouvait-il bien être ? Non loin du comptoir, adossé contre le mur sombre, le regard vide et hagard vrillé sur quelque chose sur le sol, l'homme en costume semblait réfléchir, ou attendre quelque chose. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme se dirigea vers lui, prêt à lui demander ce qu'il faisait là alors que le bar n'était pas encore ouvert mais, une fois le comptoir passé, ses yeux s'accrochèrent à une forme en noir étendue sur le sol. Il tourna vivement la tête, sentant les battements de son coeur s'intensifier et reconnu la flammèche des cheveux de Hiro, qui baignait dans une flaque de sang d'un rouge sombre épouvantable. Les yeux du danseur s'écarquillèrent soudain et il se précipita vers lui, sentant un grand nombre de sueurs froides lui couler le long de l'échine.

-Hiro ! s'écria-t-il en le prenant par les épaules pour le retourner sur le dos. Hiro, tu m'entends ?

-Ça ne servira à rien, marmonna l'homme derrière lui, il est mort.

-Quoi ? fit le jeune homme en sentant les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Non... non, c'est pas possible... Il ne peut pas...

-Il est mort, je te dis.

-Non... non... sanglota-t-il à présent, le coeur brisé. Hiro...! Je t'en supplie !

Pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, Aki se recroquevilla au-dessus du jeune homme et le prit dans ses bras, le serra contre lui au point de l'étouffer -s'il avait été encore vivant, mêlant ses pleurs au sang qui ruisselait encore, se mettant à hurler sa peine et sa souffrance, ameutant tout le reste du personnel qui se figea à la vue de la situation. Le corps contre lui était encore chaud et, pour sentir une dernière fois la chaleur de son amant, le danseur posa ses lèvres sur celles, figées, de Hiro. Il les pressa comme un ultime serment d'amour, il les pinça malgré leur raideur, maintenant sa tête contre la sienne d'une main tout en le serrant contre lui, le coeur déchiré. L'homme, derrière lui, ne supporta pas ce dernier baiser d'une sincérité flagrante et il s'avança d'un pas, décidé et bouillant de rage tout autant que de jalousie.

-C'est moi qui l'ai tué, déclara-t-il de sa voix rauque avec un ton très froid.

Les yeux d'Aki s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup, ses larmes se stoppant instantanément, et il déposa sur le sol, doucement, le corps de celui qu'il avait prit tant de temps à aimer, pour se retourner vers l'homme, le regard sombre et violent. Il se releva, le toisa avec colère, bouillant de rage mais essayant de se contenir, serra les mâchoires en fronçant les sourcils à l'extrême. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, il souffla, souffrant, menaçant de sangloter à nouveau et sa voix s'éleva, tremblante et incertaine.

-Tu l'as tué ?

-Oui. Si tu veux la preuve, le couteau est dans l'évier.

-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? s'écria-t-il au bord du désespoir. Je l'aimais ! Pourquoi tu l'as tué ?

-Justement ! répondit l'homme en saisissant le bras du danseur. C'est parce que tu l'aimes que je l'ai tué ! Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi. Moi seul ait le droit de recevoir ton amour.

-Non mais tu débloques complètement ! Si je faisais toutes ces choses avec toi, c'est uniquement parce que tu me payais mieux que tout les autres ! En aucun cas j'aurais accepté de coucher avec mon propre père sinon !

-Je t'interdis de dire ça, siffla l'homme. Tu m'appartiens.

-JE N'APPARTIENS À PERSONNE ! hurla le danseur en se dégageant de la poigne de son père. MÊME PAS À TOI ! MÊME PAS À MOI-MÊME ! Ma vie est remplie de gens qui me veulent et payent pour m'avoir et je n'ai même pas le droit de faire ce que je veux ! J'avais enfin réussis à trouver quelqu'un à aimer ! J'avais enfin trouver quelqu'un sur qui je pouvais me reposer ! J'AVAIS BESOIN DE LUI, PUTAIN !

-Le seul dont tu ais besoin, c'est moi. A ton avis, qui a payé pour que tu puisses aller dans un bon lycée ? Qui a payé pour que tu fasses des études ? Qui a payé pour que tu ais un appartement ?

-JE SAIS TOUT ÇA ! Je sais que c'est avec ton argent que j'ai pus avoir tout ça ! Mais tu n'es pas mieux que Maman au final ! Elle qui m'abandonne ! Toi qui abuse de moi ! J'ai beau me prostituer, j'ai des sentiments aussi !

-Des sentiments pour qui ? Un serveur sans avenir ? Il a arrêté ses études après le lycée !

-ET ALORS ? Il est largement mieux que toi ! Peut-être que tu es un politicien reconnu, et que Maman est avocate, mais vous ne valez pas grand chose !

-Je t'interdis de dire ça, Aki !

-ET EST-CE QUE TU CROIS QUE JE POUVAIS T'INTERDIRE DE ME TOUCHER ? ragea-t-il, le visage baigné par les larmes. TU SAIS COMME ÇA M'A DÉTRUIT AU DÉBUT ? TU SAIS COMME J'EN AI SOUFFERT ? Depuis que j'ai 15 ans je travaille dans ce bar et c'est toi qui m'a poussé à me prostituer ! Tu te dis être mon père mais tu ne vaux pas grand chose ! TOUT CE QUI T'INTÉRESSE C'EST LE SEXE !

-Mais tu es tellement attirant... souffla l'homme avec un sourire malicieux.

-BORDEL, TU ES MON PÈRE ! MON PÈRE ! Tu comprends ça ? Comment j'ai fais pour accepter que tu me touches, merde !

-Tu étais consentant.

-TU M'AS MANIPULÉ ! hurla-t-il d'une voix brisée avant de se laisser tomber à genoux, abattu. Tu... tu m'as drogué... Ce jour là... Pour que j'accepte... de te faire l'amour... Tu m'as drogué... Tu sais comme ça a été difficile de ne plus en être dépendant ? Tu sais comme ça a été difficile d'arrêter ? Pendant quatre ans j'ai été au bord du suicide et tu n'as rien fait pour m'aider... Tout ce qui t'importait, c'était de me sauter dès que tu me croisais... T'en a pas honte ? Ça ne te fais rien de repenser à ce que tu m'as fait vivre ? Je suis ton fils pourtant... Tu étais censé me protéger, et pas me pousser à me détruire...

-C'est parce que je ne t'ai jamais voulu, Aki. Quand ta mère est tombée enceinte de toi, je l'ai quitté immédiatement. C'est pour ça que tu portes son nom et pas le mien. Je n'ai jamais voulu de toi, et la seule chose qui m'a empêchée de te tuer dès la première occasion, c'est ton physique. Non mais regarde toi ! C'est impossible de rivaliser avec ta beauté ! Que ça soit ton visage ou tes formes ! C'est inhumain d'être comme toi. Tu n'es qu'un monstre.

A ce dernier mot, une soudaine vague de chagrin encore plus intense monta en Aki qui se laissa davantage tomber à terre, se recroquevillant en hurlant sa peine et sa douleur, ruisselant d'un torrent de larmes salées et brûlantes, le coeur brisé et déchiré, douloureux à en mourir. Il entoura son visage de ses bras, souhaitant disparaître plus que tout au monde, tassé sur lui-même, secoué de violents sanglots plaintifs. Le père releva les yeux, fusilla du regard les spectateurs de la scène et sortit du bar sans un mot de plus, laissant là son fils qu'il venait de détruire de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit, laissant derrière lui un être brisé et déchiré, souffrant et mourant.

Dans une ambiance tendue et maladive, Naoki se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte principale afin d'y accrocher un écriteau sur lequel était indiqué que le bar serait exceptionnellement fermé pour une durée indéterminée. Tegoshi reçut la nouvelle en plein coeur et toisa, sceptique, le danseur qui repartit sans un mot de plus. Le chanteur se pinça les lèvres, pensif, puis se retourna et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'appartement de l'aîné du groupe afin de lui faire part de ses réflexions. Une fois arrivé, il frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Kato, un sourire en coin qui accueilli son cadet avec un air surpris.

-Tego ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Keii-chan est là ?

-Ouais, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Entre.

Il se poussa sur le côté et laissa passer le plus jeune qui se dirigea vers le salon d'où venaient les rires de Masuda et Koyama. Ce-dernier leva vers lui un regard incertain puis son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il détailla la mine colérique et déçue de son cadet. Il se décala de quelques centimètres sur le canapé et le tapota de la main pour lui indiquer de venir s'assoir à côté de lui. Ce qu'il fit, obéissant.

-Raconte-moi tout.

-Je suis allé au bar, mais il est fermé ce soir.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu as l'air aussi déprimé ? Tu le reverras ton prince charmant !

-Non c'est pas que pour ça. En fait, quand l'employé est venu pour poser l'écriteau, j'ai clairement entendu des pleurs, vraiment déchirants, qui venaient de l'intérieur, et je suis sûr que c'était Aki.

-Il pleurait ? demanda Masuda.

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi... Bref, je voulais te dire que ça urge pour mon idée, et qu'il faut qu'on s'active !

-Hé oh ! C'est pas si facile ! Tu sais combien de temps ça va me prendre pour réunir toutes les infos et contacter tout le monde ?

-Je pense que ça ne va pas être si difficile que ça. Je te l'ais dis, il a été recueilli par le patron du club quand il avait six ans.

-Tu es vraiment têtu... soupira l'aîné. Commençons par le début, alors. C'est quoi son nom ?

-Akashiro Kageaki. Il a 25 ans, donc je pense qu'il est né la même année que Pi.

-Massu, tu t'occupe de la recherche ?

-J'y suis, répondit celui-ci après avoir pianoté quelques instants sur le clavier d'un ordinateur portable dernier cri. Oh merde... on a du boulot les gars, venez voir ça.

Les cinq autres membres se levèrent et se placèrent derrière leur ami, rivant leurs yeux sur l'écran et chacun laissa échapper un soupir tendu.

-Ouais, ça va être compliqué... fit Koyama. Bon, Ryo-chan, tu sais qui tu dois contacter. Pi, tu te renseignes auprès des journaux, voir s'ils ont déjà fait des recherches. Shige, tu vérifie tout ce qu'on risque si ces informations deviennent publiques. Massu, tu appelles Ichinomiya, je m'occuperai de faire les rapports et Tego, tu surveilles Aki le plus possible.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! C'est ce qui me fait le plus plaisir ! ^o^ Et pour mon OS de Nowel, je n'ai toujours pas d'idée de scénario, alors j'ai peur que ça tombe à l'eau... Si quelqu'un a une idée de contexte (au moins ça) qu'il m'en fasse part ! Merci^^_


	6. Chapter 6

Note : Enfin le chapitre 6 ! J'ai été un peu longue à l'écrire, à cause de mon OS de Noël entre autres, mais aussi diverses autres raisons... Bref, comme je n'ai pas grand chose à dire d'autre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis avec impatiences (comme toujours !)

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Une semaine passa. Une semaine terrible et dure pendant laquelle le club restait impétueusement ouvert. Toutes les nuits, la musique faisait vibrer les murs, et les corps minces de trois jeunes hommes ondulaient avec grâce sur les plateformes éclairées. Une semaine que le quatrième, le seul véritablement important pour le bar, ne quittait pas les chambres sombres, passant ses heures à se mouvoir entre les cuisses de ses clients, et n'étant que vêtu de son boxer les rares fois où il en sortait. Il avait été tellement frappé et bouleversé par les mots de son père qu'il en était devenu comme fou. La danse, la seule chose réellement importante à ses yeux, avait été occultée par ce pourquoi il semblait avoir été fait : le sexe. Et c'en était un tortueux et fougueux qu'il offrait sans état d'âme, ponctuant plutôt ses jeux déraisonnés par des petits rires, semblables à des jappements maléfiques et malicieux, emplis d'un sournois sadisme et d'une sale dépravation. Oui, il était dépravé. Il s'était écroulé sous la force et la puissance de la douleur infligée par les mots de son père qui l'avait détruit.

Le jeune homme assurait tous les soirs à son patron et ses amis qu'il allait bien, mais plus encore que la haine de son paternel, c'est la mort de Hiro qui l'avait le plus touché. Il faisait le dur et le fier, présentant ses meilleurs atouts de séduction devant ses clients, mais hurlait de désespoir et de peine dans ses cauchemars. Son coeur avait été déchiré à vif, et la plaie ne semblait pas vouloir se refermer d'elle-même. Et c'était d'autant plus difficile qu'il savait à présent que c'était de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son aîné. C'était un amour fou, complètement irrationnel qui coulait maintenant dans ses veines, et il se serait volontiers suicidé si sa raison ne l'en empêchait pas. Pour Ichinomiya, pour le seul homme qui avait la valeur d'un père à ses yeux, son patron et tuteur depuis tant d'années, qui avait sacrifié tant de choses pour lui permettre de survivre, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tout balancer et à disparaître. Et pourtant, il en avait envie de mourir ! Il en crevait d'envie -pour ainsi dire- et il se torturait à résister tant bien que mal à l'appel des routes, des toits, d'un couteau aiguisé laissé nonchalamment sur une table. Il résistait de toutes ses forces, et c'était pour oublier son chagrin et son malheur qu'il passait ses nuits à onduler sur le bassin de ses clients, ignorant les griffures, les marques, la fatigue, l'irritation de sa peau qui était continuellement frottée et dépecée de baisers et de plaisir. S'il avait eu moins de fierté, il aurait pu se laisser tomber dans les bras d'Ichinomiya, sanglotant et tremblant, suppliant de l'aider à sortir de ce cauchemar. Mais, au contraire, il lorgnait vivement sur la drogue et l'alcool, tellement mal dans sa peau et dans son esprit qu'il ne contrôlait plus. Seulement voilà, c'était bel et bien grâce à Hiro qu'il avait pu s'en sortir la première fois, et rien que pour honorer l'amour que son meilleur lui portait avant sa mort, il se forçait à ne rien voir et à oublier, serrant les poings et les maxillaires pour résister.

Chaque nuit, il en ressortait brisé et douloureux -autant dans l'âme que dans le corps- et il ne prenait même plus la peine de se nourrir convenablement. Autant il ne pouvait se résoudre à mourir de son propre gré, autant son inconscient semblait avoir prit les rênes pour le tirer vers le sommeil éternel. C'était douloureux à voir pour les trois autres danseurs ainsi qu'à Ichinomiya, une telle détresse et une telle souffrance, que par pitié, ils auraient pu accepté de mettre fin à ses jours.

Et en cette nuit, dix jours exactement après la mort de Hiro, Aki avait semblait-il redoublé de hargne et de volupté dans ses jeux lascifs. Chaque client en ressortait bouleversé au plus profond de lui-même, remettant en question toutes ses croyances, et il les enchainait sans prendre une seule pause, ne se préoccupant même plus de cacher sa nudité pour aller chercher le suivant, et embarquant même les timides et fauchés seulement venus pour profiter de la danse. Et tout ceci sous les yeux chagrinés de Tegoshi. Il avait du mal à supporter de voir le jeune homme autant en péril, et il aurait voulu l'aider d'une quelconque façon, essayer de le raisonner, de le calmer, de le rassurer. Malheureusement, il ne devait que rester là, dans le noir, et l'observer en silence, le surveiller, et ramener les faits à Koyama qui se chargeait de faire un dossier sur toutes les informations réunies par les membres du groupe. Chacun y allait maintenant au maximum pour mener à bien le plan du cadet, plus personne ne se posait de question sur la faisabilité de cette idée complètement loufoque, il fallait le faire. Tout simplement.

Cette fois-ci, l'un des trois danseurs suivit Aki dans la chambre et le retint par le bras avant qu'il ne s'y enferme avec l'inconnu qu'il avait attrapé. C'était Naoki, et pour une fois, son visage était bien loin d'être souriant. Il était même plutôt en colère contre son ami qui ne faisait rien pour se sortir de son malheur. Alors qu'il tenait fermement son poignet, Aki eut un sourire étrange, comme si une idée malveillante venait de traverser son esprit, et il rejeta sa capture pour plaquer son ami contre le mur, ne se souciant ni de sa nudité, ni du regard des autres clients sur eux. Il s'approcha ensuite de lui, les lèvres entrouvertes, et vint insérer de force sa langue entre celles de son vis-à-vis, plongeant une main entre les étoffes pour venir caresser son membre qui commença à se dresser et à gonfler, s'échauffant peu à peu, arrachant un gémissement au blond. Mais, malgré le plaisir qu'il ressentait, ce-dernier réussit à garder la tête froide, et il fit signe, les sourcils froncés, aux deux autres danseurs de le rejoindre pour l'aider à calmer les ardeurs du préféré. C'est ce qu'ils firent sans attendre. Aki esquissa un sourire fou, le regard empli d'un désir sans limite, et il glissa lascivement contre le corps de son cadet, libérant des vêtements devenus trop étroits le membre excité de celui-ci et le prit à pleine bouche.

-Hé ! s'exclama Senshiro en prenant Aki par le bras. Arrête ça !

Ce-dernier rejeta vivement la main qui s'était refermée sur lui et ponctua ses mouvements par des coups de langue déstabilisateurs, faisant gémir le plus jeune qui tentait tant bien que mal de résister au plaisir qui l'assaillait. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux doux et désordonnés de son aîné, et guida ses va et viens de ses mains, se laissant engouffrer par ces sensations que seul Aki était capable de provoquer en lui, aussi dévastatrices que jouissives. De petites plaintes étouffées vibraient dans sa bouche faiblement entrouverte tandis que les frottements sur son membre se faisaient plus experts et plus précis, déclenchant une véritable tempête dans son coeur qui battait violemment contre son torse. Sa respiration s'était faite difficile et rauque, un peu sifflante aussi, et sa peau commençait à se perler de sueur plus vite que s'il avait dansé. Les lèvres si attirantes d'Aki se resserrèrent sur son membre gonflé, et c'est ainsi que le cadet se libéra dans sa bouche, poussant un profond râle de plaisir, avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur et de s'assoir par terre, le souffle court, le coeur battant à tout rompre. L'aîné se redressa et se rua sur Naoki, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes et faisant entrer de force sa langue baignant encore dans la semence du plus jeune qui répondit bien malgré lui au baiser, y ajoutant de la fougue et du désir. Mais c'était trop pour les deux autres danseurs qui, en colère pour le coup, saisirent chacun l'un des bras de leur aîné et le tirèrent en arrière, l'éloignant ainsi de Naoki, avant de le jeter dans la chambre noire dans laquelle il avait l'intention de s'offrir à son client, et l'y enfermèrent une fois ce-dernier sortit. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur ami et l'aidèrent à se relever pour l'emmener dans les vestiaires, une fois correctement rhabillé, mais néanmoins l'esprit toujours aussi embrouillé. Ils l'assirent sur l'un des nombreux bancs et Ryusei s'installa à côté de lui tandis que Senshiro s'occupait de faire évacuer le bar, expliquant que l'un de leurs employés n'était pas dans un état normal, et referma les portes après avoir remarqué le regard plus que douloureux d'un beau jeune homme qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà vu, et revint ensuite vers ses deux amis, laissant Aki décuver sa folie dans sa prison.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda Senshiro à Naoki en venant s'assoir à côté de lui.

-Ah purée, il est toujours aussi doué... Les quelques fois où j'ai dû me prostituer, ils arrivaient à me faire jouir en quoi... une dizaine de minutes ? Lui en moins de deux minutes c'était déjà bouclé.

-C'est Aki aussi.

-Mais il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien en ce moment, fit remarquer Ryusei. Même s'il dit le contraire.

-Ouais, je l'ai jamais vu comme ça, acquiesça Naoki. Avant, la danse, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour lui, et là il passe ses nuits à se prostituer... C'est clair qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

-La mort de Hiro l'a vraiment touchée, reprit tristement Senshiro.

-Ce qu'a dit son père aussi.

-Quelle ordure ce type ! s'exclama Ryusei. Je pensais que c'était juste un client régulier... c'est incroyable de se dire qu'il a fait l'amour à son propre père.

-C'est difficile d'avouer ça, reprit Naoki, mais il faut dire qu'il a vraiment une vie compliquée... Mes parents... ils ne me soutiennent pas pour ce que je fais, mais il n'essayent pas de me sauter dessus à chaque fois que je les vois !

-T'es moins bien foutu qu'Aki aussi, le taquina Senshiro.

-N'empêche... fit Ryusei en baissant la tête. Ça fait huit ans qu'on le connait, et je me rends compte qu'on ne sait absolument rien de lui...

Dans l'appartement de l'aîné du groupe étaient rassemblés les six chanteurs, tous un dossier fraichement imprimé entre les mains, suivant des yeux un Koyama plus que nerveux. Il faisait les cent pas dans le salon, passant entre les canapés en soupirant, puis il s'arrêta et fit face au plus jeune.

-Je comprends l'urgence de la situation Tegoshi, vraiment. Mais on n'est pas prêt.

-Si tu le voyais, tu comprendrais vraiment, Keii-chan.

-JE TE DIS QU'ON EST PAS PRÊT !

Sous le coup de la colère, l'aîné abattit violemment le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains sur la table et disparu dans sa chambre, soufflant comme un boeuf. Les cinq autres s'interrogèrent du regard, ne comprenant pas la réaction du plus calme du groupe, et Tegoshi commença à culpabiliser, se mordillant les lèvres avec nervosité.

-Je sais qu'on est pas prêt... Mais... c'est trop dur... il souffre, ça se voit, et personne ne l'aide...

-Tego, on a déjà beaucoup d'informations, le consola Masuda. Alors sois un peu patient, juste un peu plus.

-Faut dire que c'est un cas ce gars, admit Nishikido en feuilletant le dossier. Il a subit ou fait tellement de choses qu'on pourrait écrire un roman sur sa vie, ça deviendrait sûrement un best-seller !

-Dis pas ça, le gronda le précédent.

-Mais c'est la vérité !

-Oui, mais il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il nous manque ? demanda Kato pour changer de sujet.

-J'ai pas encore réussit à contacter Nikkanshi-san, répondit Yamashita, mais Zasshi-san a déjà décidé de nous aider.

-C'est bien ça, tu auras les infos quand ?

-Demain ou après-demain. Ça peut être plus long avec Nikkanshi-san.

-Et toi Massu ?

-J'ai obtenu un rendez-vous avec Ichinomiya demain après-midi.

-Tegoshi viendra avec toi, ça sera plus facile étant donné qu'il connait déjà certains visages. Et Ryo ?

-Tout est dans le dossier. Ça a été vraiment trop facile, ils n'ont même pas résisté.

-Ryo... soupira Kato. Le but, c'était d'obtenir des informations, pas foutre la trouille au forces de police.

-Pas ma faute ! Dès qu'ils m'ont vu, ils ont commencé à pleurnicher.

-Et toi ? demanda Massu à Shige.

-Ah... ç'a pas été facile... Il a un sérieux casier judiciaire et pas mal d'embrouilles avec plusieurs personnes... je devrais avoir les infos ce soir. Un ami me les envoie par mail.

Après ces mots, il regarda sur son ordinateur s'il avait reçu la réponse de cet ami, et c'est avec un petit sourire qu'il constata que oui. Il pianota un instant, accédant aux données, et leva un regard étonné et presque découragé vers ses amis.

-Alors ? demanda Masuda en se rapprochant pour mieux voir l'écran.

-Il a participé à pas moins de 243 affaires depuis qu'il est au collège, mais il n'a été jugé qu'une seule fois.

-Hein ? s'étonna Nishikido. Attends... et les 242 autres ?

-C'était lui la victime. Surtout des tentatives de viol, parfois des agressions ou des abus sexuels aussi. Que ça soit par des hommes ou des femmes. Apparemment, les deux cas les plus sérieux, parce qu'ils ont abouti, étaient les viols de deux lycéens d'un an plus jeunes que lui. Yuraku Naoki et Karyuukai Senshiro. Mais il n'a pas porté plainte alors l'affaire a été bouclée.

-Quoi ? reprit le Kanjani. Il n'a pas porté plainte ? Il est maso ou quoi ?

-Ben, je sais pas ce qu'il est, mais faut avouer que c'est bien étrange quand même.

C'est à ce moment là, grandement paniqué, les yeux exorbités, le regard fou et le téléphone portable dans une main, que l'aîné du groupe revint dans le salon. Il se précipita vers Tegoshi, presque en pleurs, et se figea, appréhendant la réaction de son cadet face à la nouvelle qu'il avait à lui annoncer. Etonnés et devenus brusquement nerveux, les autres le pressèrent de parler tandis que lui ne quittait pas des yeux le visage apeuré devant lui. Celui-ci déglutit difficilement, redoutant le pire, et se pinça les lèvres alors que Koyama prenait sa respiration pour parler.

-Il... Il... murmura-t-il sans comprendre la venue de ses larmes. Il s'est... Il s'est tranché les veines. Avec un éclat de miroir.

Ces mots furent comme un coup de poignard en plein coeur pour Tegoshi qui en eu le souffle coupé. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux avec une incroyable rapidité, et il les laissa couler et dévaler ses joues tandis qu'un premier sanglot le secouait. Alors, pleurant à gorge déployée, le chagrin enserrant son coeur, il prit son aîné dans ses bras et nicha son visage entre les siens qui les entourèrent vivement. Il se mit à trembler, violemment, d'une tristesse et d'une peine que personne d'autre ne semblait avoir connu jusque là. C'était indéniable que Yuya l'aimait, ce danseur qui avait tant de problèmes qu'il gardait pour lui. C'était évident que les sentiments qu'il lui portait étaient au-delà de ce que pouvaient imaginer les cinq autres. Personne n'avait pu voir à quel point il l'aimait. Personne n'avait pu voir à quel point il était important pour lui. Et à cause de cela, ils avaient fait traîner les choses. Savoir qu'ils auraient pu empêcher ça leur fit mal à tous, à chacun d'entre eux. Même Nishikido, le grand et fort Nishikido, baissa la tête sous la culpabilité et se prit le visage dans les mains, camouflant une larme de regret qui coula silencieusement, en appelant irrésistiblement d'autres après elle. Masuda et Kato se pincèrent les lèvres, blessés de voir leur cadet aussi malheureux et perdu. Eux-même se sentaient vides et pâles à côté de la force des sentiments de Tegoshi pour une personne qu'il connaissait à peine. Ce qu'ils appelaient fièrement leur amour paraissait tellement faux à côté qu'ils en eurent mal. Le visage niché dans les doux cheveux de son cadet, Koyama se laissait aussi aller au chagrin, sentant la peine du plus jeune contre lui et qui ne semblait pas vouloir se reprendre. Tegoshi se sentait brisé et broyé de l'intérieur, son coeur avait volé en éclat, son coeur qui avait battu tellement fort pour ce jeune homme dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux, son coeur qui avait souffert de le voir prodiguer un plaisir sans bornes à ses clients, son coeur qui s'était arrêté de battre à l'instant où Koyama avait prononcé ces mots de mort et de douleur. Il s'était tranché les veines, de chagrin, de désespoir, de détresse. Il en voulait à la vie, il ne comprenait pas comment celui qu'il aimait, ce jeune homme si joyeux et si réconfortant dans les moments difficiles, avait pu le quitter ainsi, le laissant derrière avec sa vie trop dure. Et de solitude, de chagrin, il s'était suicidé. Tegoshi imaginait lui-même la scène, lui arrachant davantage de pleurs et de plaintes. Il voyait le corps de cet homme si beau allongé maladroitement sur le sol, baignant dans son sang, le regard figé sur le plafond au-dessus de lui, les yeux entourés de larmes et le visage malheureux. Alors que Yamashita, le seul arrivant à refouler le chagrin, passant sa main dans le dos de son cadet en un geste qu'il voulait réconfortant, une faible vois dénaturée sortit du téléphone de Koyama, attirant son regard dessus. Il le prit vivement dans sa main et le porta à son oreille.

-_Koyama-sama ? Koyama-sama ? Vous êtes là ?_

-C'est Yamashita.

-_Oh, Yamashita-sama. Je voulais préciser que lorsqu'il nous a été amené, il était encore en vie._

-Pardon ? Il vit encore ?

-_Oui, sa vie n'est plus en danger. Il dort dans une chambre de l'Hôpital Principal de Tokyo._

-On arrive !

Et il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de lui préciser le numéro de la chambre ou bien de protester devant l'heure tardive. Yamashita se tourna ensuite vers Tegoshi qui n'avait rien entendu de la conversation tellement ses pleurs étaient bruyants et cassés, poignants et violents, et il le prit dans ses bras, laissant un soupir soulagé passer ses lèvres. Koyama le libéra alors de son étreinte et leva les yeux vers le leader qui nicha son visage près de la gorge tendre du plus jeune, lui caressant les cheveux d'une main, et reposant le téléphone de l'autre.

-Il vit, Tesshi. Il va bien.

Yuya leva des yeux embués de larmes vers son aîné, scrutant son regard pour y déceler une once d'espoir. Et celle-ci fut bien plus qu'une simple flammèche. L'aîné lui adressa un grand sourire rassurant et soulagé, et le reprit contre lui, serrant cet être si malheureux dans ses bras. Si malheureux, mais à présent si apaisé qu'il poussa un profond soupir, sentant son coeur ralentir la cadence et reprendre un rythme plus stable.

Et c'est ainsi que, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, tout le groupe arrivait dans le hall de l'hôpital, demandant la chambre du jeune homme, dont on leur autorisa l'accès sans problème, s'inclinant même sur leur passage, et cherchant à ne pas croiser leur regard, et notamment celui du plus âgé. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte quelques instant plus tard, et ce fut Tegoshi qui frappa doucement contre celle-ci avant d'entrer, un petit sourire sur le visage, cherchant des yeux le regard vivant de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout, et le trouva. Il paraissait faible, le teint livide, les cheveux désordonnés, et il vit le sourire du danseur devenir un peu plus franc, légèrement moqueur même.

-Tiens, murmura-t-il, le Johnnys est revenu.

-Ah, c'est lui ? fit une voix étrangère à Tegoshi.

Ce-dernier tourna la tête sur les côtés et aperçu trois autres jeunes hommes qu'il reconnu comme étant les autres danseurs du bar, ainsi qu'un autre bien plus âgé et en costume noir qui semblait en être le patron. Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent, et ils se toisèrent tous avec sérieux.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous me laisserez quelques reviews^^ C'est Noël ! Noyeux Joël à tous !_


	7. Chapter 7

Note : Et voici le chapitre 7 ! Je ne pensais pas le finir aussi vite, bien que j'ai un peu galéré, comme toujours. Et pourtant, j'aime beaucoup cette fic, allez savoir pourquoi je galère... -_- Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à bientôt, puisque je reprends les cours demain et que la fac est ma source d'inspiration principale =P

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Tous s'observaient avec sérieux mais avec aussi une pointe d'étonnement, ne sachant pas trop comment expliquer leur présence en ce lieu, et c'est l'un des NEWS qui tenta de décoincer la situation.

-Pardon, s'excusa Shige en s'inclinant, nous ne savions pas que vous étiez là.

Il se retourna ensuite doucement, faisant signe aux autres de quitter la chambre, ne voulant pas entamer un conflit, et ils sortirent tous avec prudence. Sauf un qui s'avança plutôt vers le centre de la chambre avec détermination.

-Attendez, commença-t-il avant de s'adresser à l'homme en costume, vous êtes Ichinomiya-san ?

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Je suis Masuda Takahisa, reprit-il en s'inclinant brièvement, j'ai normalement rendez-vous avec vous demain, mais si vous avez du temps, peut-être que nous pourrions parler maintenant ?

-C'est bon, je vous suis.

L'homme passa entre les trois amis d'Aki, leur adressant un léger sourire et suivit le chanteur hors de la chambre. Tegoshi regarda son meilleur ami partir en priant tout au fond de lui pour que son plan soit accepté par le patron du bar. Il espérait tellement, tellement fort, il voulait tant que tout fonctionne comme prévu. Mais il ne pouvait que faire confiance à Massu, et croiser les doigts. Celui-ci mena l'homme dans un lieu plus tranquille et calme pour parler, tentant d'adopter une démarche sûre pour mettre en confiance son interlocuteur. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, il savait ce qu'il devait dire et demander, mais même malgré cela, il appréhendait vraiment la réponse de cet homme en apparence bourru et grossier, et qui n'inspirait pas trop confiance. Il lui indiqua des sièges dans une petite salle d'attente de l'hôpital et s'installa face à lui avec un petit sourire qu'il voulu rassurant.

-Je suppose que vous savez qui nous sommes, commença Masuda.

-NEOS ? Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Vous avez sauvé un jeune il y quelques années. Cette histoire a pas mal tourné dans les coins sombres de Tokyo et certains vous voient même comme une sorte de légende urbaine.

-On a pas vraiment pu empêcher les rumeurs de se propager, en fait.

-Bon, je suppose quand même que vous n'êtes pas venu pour me parler de cette belle époque, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, approuva Masuda. En réalité, nous souhaiterions sauver Akashiro Kageaki comme nous l'avons fait avec Tegoshi la première fois. Et pour cela, nous avons besoin d'informations, de toutes les informations que vous possédez le concernant, que ça soit sa date de naissance ou le nombre de clients qu'il a eu le moins dernier. Il nous faut tout.

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de tout ça ? demanda l'homme en fronçant les sourcils, peu enclin à se laisser avoir.

* * *

Dans le couloir, non loin de la porte de la chambre dans laquelle se reposait le jeune danseur, Yamashita faisait les cent pas, le portable porté à l'oreille, se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres. Lorsque, enfin, la communication fut prise, il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement en fermant les yeux.

-_Yamashita-sama ?_

-Oui, Zasshi-san ? Pardon de vous déranger aussi tardivement, mais je voulais vous prévenir qu'il me faudrait les informations que je vous ai demandé le plus tôt possible.

-_Bien sûr, je comprends tout à fait. Je viens d'ailleurs de clôturer le dossier et j'allais le porter chez vous._

-Je ne suis pas chez moi en ce moment. Mais est-ce que vous pourriez passer à l'Hôpital Principal de Tokyo ?

_-Aucun problème si cela vous arrange, Yamashita-sama. Je pars tout de suite._

-Dans ce cas, je vous attendrai dans le hall.

Il salua brièvement l'homme avant de raccrocher et de se tourner vers le reste du groupe pour leur faire un sourire, leur indiquant de cette façon qu'il allait bientôt avoir les informations demandées. Koyama répondit à son sourire et s'approcha de lui à grands pas, laissant derrière lui un Tegoshi nerveux qui ne cessait de se demander s'il pouvait entrer dans la chambre d'Aki.

-Et bien ! lança l'aîné du groupe à l'intention de son leader. C'est finalement une très bonne chose que ton père soit aussi influent !

-Pas si fort, _baka_ ! souffla celui-ci avec néanmoins un sourire sur le visage. Tu sais très bien que tout ça doit rester au sein du groupe.

-Oui oui, je sais, acquiesça-t-il. Alors, c'est bon ?

-Seulement pour Zasshi-san. J'allais rappeler Nikkanshi-san à l'instant mais il est peut-être un peu tard... j'essaierai demain, ça sera plus sûr.

-C'est toi qui décide là dessus.

* * *

Dans la petite chambre bien éclairée, Naoki se leva, s'étira tout en bâillant, puis se tourna vers l'alité avec un grand sourire, replaçant derrière ses oreilles quelques unes de ses mèches blondes.

-Désolé Aki, mais je vais rentrer.

-C'est bon, je ne te retiens pas.

-Dans ce cas, commença Senshiro, je vais partir aussi puisque j'habite assez loin, ça serait bête que je loupe le dernier train.

-Ça ne te dérange pas que j'y aille aussi ? continua Ryusei.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, leur répondit Aki d'une voix assez faible. Je suis fatigué de toute façon, alors je ne vais pas tarder à dormir.

-On passera demain, reprit Naoki en s'agenouillant près de lui, d'ici là ne fait rien d'aussi stupide que ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, ok ?

-Hmm ! approuva le danseur avec un faible sourire, le teint toujours un peu pâle.

-Repose toi bien, termina Ryusei avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir, suivit de près par les deux autres.

La porte se referma dans le silence et le sourire du danseur disparu peu à peu, son regard se chargeant de tristesse, de douleur, et de souffrance. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, venant tacher ses couvertures et ses draps, et il fut bientôt secoué de faibles soubresauts. Il leva ses poings et les plaqua sur ses yeux, les lèvres tremblantes de son chagrin, gémissant faiblement en sentant son coeur battre son déchirement. Il arrivait assez facilement à cacher sa détresse à son entourage, et ce n'était pas bien compliqué de leur mentir. Mais se mentir à soi, c'était bien plus difficile, surtout lorsqu'on était certain de ce qu'on ressentait. Et la seule personne que le jeune homme avait envie et besoin de voir n'était pas Naoki ou Ryusei, ce n'était pas Senshiro, ni Ichinomiya, ce n'était pas Tegoshi, c'était tout simplement son meilleur ami qui avait disparu de sa vie si brusquement. C'était son meilleur ami qu'il aimait tant et qui n'était plus là, c'était ce garçon, ce serveur si joyeux, si optimiste que sa disparition avait jeté sur sa vie un épais voile sombre et funèbre. Il pleurait sans retenue, glissant dans ce gouffre de désespoir, se laissant emporter par le chagrin.

-Hiro... sanglota-t-il à voix basse. Reviens... je t'en supplie... Hiro...

Il se recroquevilla sous les couvertures, laissant les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues et ses lèvres, laissant son corps trembler, laissant son coeur se déchirer. Il sanglota encore, sans retenue, gémissant le nom de celui qu'il aimait et qui avait disparu de sa vie, pleurant cette vie qu'il haïssait tant à présent, pleurant son existence qui n'avait plus de sens. Il s'en fichait maintenant de ne pas être digne de la compassion d'Ichinomiya ou de l'amour de Hiro, il se fichait de réduire leurs efforts à néant, et il était déterminé à retenter la mort dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Il n'avait besoin que d'un objet coupant, ou de l'inattention des infirmières pour se jeter du haut du toit de l'hôpital, il pouvait aussi s'étouffer avec ses couvertures... Et cette fois, il voulait absolument ne pas être sauvé, puisque sa vie ne rimait plus à rien. Il souhaitait la mort, il l'accueillait à bras ouverts, il la voulait plus que tout, pour pouvoir rejoindre son amour, pour le retrouver. Tout en rêvant de sa tendresse, de ses mots doux, de sa voix chaleureuse, de ses lèvres chaudes posées sur lui, il sentit que quelqu'un tirait les couvertures sous lesquelles il s'était réfugié, mais n'eut pas la force de cesser ses pleurs. Il sentit deux mains le saisir par les épaules et le redresser, puis l'une d'elle vint essuyer doucement les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues rougies et des lèvres d'une chaleur bienfaitrice se posèrent sur son front, alors que des doigts caressaient ses cheveux. Ses larmes se firent plus éparses tandis que son coeur ratait plusieurs battements, et il se détendit un instant, laissant la présence l'entourer de ses bras et le serrer chaleureusement. Une étrange sensation coula vivement en lui et un vif espoir. C'était pourtant impossible, mais cette tendresse dans cette étreinte, cette chaleur douce... Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux encore brouillés par les larmes et vit une gorge légèrement nacrée, à la ligne pure, dégagée, et son coeur partit dans une course folle. _Non... impossible... _pensa-t-il en serrant les draps dans ses poings. _C'est... une hallucination ?_

-Hiro ? murmura-t-il avec une voix faible et chevrotante.

-Calme toi... tout va bien.

Il passa encore ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs d'Aki, caressant cet être qu'il aimait tant et qui souffrait seul, et il posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur son front. Qu'il l'aimait, ce jeune homme si perdu ! Il l'aimait tant, tant que c'en était impossible à décrire, tant que le seul mot « amour » ne résumait plus assez bien ce qu'il ressentait, et il sentit Aki desserrer l'étreinte pour pouvoir goûter encore ce regard qui lui avait manqué, et ces lèvres qui ne faisaient que se poser sur ses tempes avec toute cette tendresse enivrante. Il leva les yeux avec un sourire soulagé sur le visage, et au moment où il croisa les pupilles noisette en face de lui, son coeur se brisa encore plus violemment. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, son sourire disparu, et il le repoussa brusquement avant de replonger sous les couvertures, cachant les pleurs qui l'assaillaient de nouveau.

-Je veux pas te voir, va t'en ! fit sa voix tremblante avant d'être cassée par un sanglot.

-Non ! répliqua Tegoshi en essayant de le retenir. Je veux t'aider !

-Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi ! Va t'en !

Le cadet tira sur les couvertures que Aki gardait fermement enroulées autour de lui, et dégagea le corps tremblant du jeune homme avant de s'élancer vers lui avant qu'il ne lui échappe, le percutant plutôt violemment. L'aîné se retrouva allongé sur le lit, les poignet fixés de part et d'autre de son visage par Yuya qui semblait plus sérieux que jamais, et s'immobilisa soudain, réalisant toute l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait failli faire plus d'une heure plus tôt. Ses yeux se chargèrent de nouveau de larme, prêtes à irriter ces joues qui étaient restées rougies, et ses lèvres se firent tremblantes, tout autant que son corps. Essayant de se dégager de la poigne solide du chanteur, il se retourna sur le ventre, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains à présent libres, sous le regard attristé de Tegoshi qui résista pour ne pas verser de larmes. Son coeur se déchirant à l'entente des sanglots étouffés de celui qu'il aimait, il s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui et passa sa main dans son dos pour le réconforter, priant pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal.

-J'ai... pleura le danseur pour lui-même. J'ai essayé de me tuer...? J'ai voulu achever cette vie que l'on avait rallongé pour moi...? Pourquoi...?

-Tu ne vas pas très bien depuis quelques temps... lui répondit faiblement le chanteur.

Ses sanglots s'adoucirent enfin peu à peu après plusieurs minutes, et ses tremblements cessèrent, laissant son corps retrouver un calme et une sérénité dont il avait besoin. Lentement, il se retourna, s'allongea sur le dos, les yeux encore larmoyants, et se pinça les lèvres tout en levant son regard malheureux vers son cadet. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'était lui qui se trouvait là quand il n'allait pas bien ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il lui parle ? Est-ce que c'était pour entendre le son d'une voix ? Est-ce que c'était pour oublier sa solitude ? Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il se sentait tellement mal que n'importe quel interlocuteur aurait fait l'affaire ?

Après avoir déglutit, il renifla, saisit les couvertures que Tegoshi ramenait vers lui et ferma les yeux, sentant la brûlure des larmes faire son effet. Le cadet s'approcha davantage, posa un dernier tendre baiser sur son front, et se rassit sur la chaise derrière lui et, alors qu'il venait fixer son regard sur cet ange perdu qu'il aimait plus que tout, il croisa ses pupilles noires tournées vers lui, curieuses, interrogatives, et un peu, juste un peu, soulagées et apaisées.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme ça avec moi ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, remontant la couverture jusqu'à son menton. Tu n'as donc pas envie de me sauter dessus et de me déshabiller ?

-Si, bien sûr que j'en ai envie, répondit le plus jeune avec un sourire tendre. Mais je le regretterais si je me laissais faire.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es comme tous les autres, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te laisses pas aller ?

-Je ne veux pas être comme tous les autres, répliqua Yuya avec un ton vexé.

-Vous êtes tous les mêmes, soupira Aki en portant son regard vers le plafond. Vous vous croyez spéciaux alors que vous n'êtes que des pervers venus pour-

Tegoshi se leva brusquement de sa chaise, les joues en feu, le regard blessé, les dents et les poings serrés. Il le toisa avec colère, sentant son coeur battre en chamade douloureuse dans son torse, et il tenta de calmer sa respiration devenue affreusement difficile et saccadée. Il soutint son regard droit et scrutateur avant de soupirer, se libérant de tout sa tension, de sa colère, et essayant d'oublier la vexation pour se munir de tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Se calmant, il se rassit, sous les yeux étonnés de l'aîné qui le regardait sans rien dire.

-Tu es juste en manque, pas vrai ? susurra Aki avec une voix sensuelle tout en relevant l'un des pans de la couverture pour l'inviter à le rejoindre.

-Non... arrête ça, souffla Yuya qui avait du mal à calmer son corps excité rien qu'à l'idée de goûter de nouveau à ce plaisir intense. Ne... ne me tente pas...

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu te retiens ? lâcha le danseur avec un grand sourire tout en s'emparant du poignet du plus jeune pour le tirer jusqu'à lui. Tu te sentiras mieux après !

Tombé sur ce corps si envoûtant, si enivrant, si parfait, si captivant, si... Il releva péniblement des yeux affolés vers Aki, essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler les réactions de son propre corps alors qu'il sentait, contre son bras passé en travers de ses hanches, quelque chose de dur et d'épais venir s'appuyer contre lui. Il déglutit difficilement, ignorant volontairement cette forme plus que connue contre sa peau, et se sentit défaillir sous le regard de nouveau devenu fou du danseur qui esquissa un sourire malsain.

-Je m'excite tellement vite qu'il faut croire que je suis vraiment fait pour ça... pas vrai ? termina-t-il avec un petit haussement de sourcil provocateur.

-A-Arrête... trembla Yuya en se pinçant les lèvres. Ne me tente pas, je t'en supplie... je vais le regretter après...

-Allons, tu ne peux pas ignorer ce qui te touche en ce moment ! lança-t-il avec un mouvement de bassin lascif qui renforça la pression de son entrejambe dressée contre le bras du plus jeune.

-S'il te plait... gémit-il sans pour autant pouvoir bouger ni contrer la réaction de son entrecuisse à cette situation.

Un éclair vif passant dans ses prunelles noires, Aki saisit l'une des mains de Tegoshi et entrelaça ses doigts avant de les diriger vers cette forme dure dressée dans son pantalon d'hôpital. Il la posa dessus, la forçant à toucher son membre excité malgré la fine couche de tissus qui les séparait, et laissa un petit gémissement rauque passer ses lèvres pour achever son cadet qui se mordit les lèvres avec fureur pour ne pas flancher. Pourtant, il trouvait extrêmement plaisant de pouvoir sentir sous ses doigts ce gonflement, ce désir, et ses battements de coeur n'arrangeaient décidément pas les choses. Les larmes au bord des yeux, il fixa son aîné pour le supplier de ne pas le pousser plus loin, au risque d'en perdre la tête. C'était sûr, il l'aimait, mais c'était difficile d'être tombé éperdument amoureux d'un prostitué à moitié fou qui ne pensait finalement qu'à exciter ses clients, qu'ils aient payé ou pas. C'était difficile, mais il devait résister, il le fallait, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être un client pour Aki, il voulait être un soutien, peut-être un ami, et avec beaucoup d'espoir, il souhaitait plus. Mais si le jeune homme ne le voyait encore que comme une conquête d'une nuit, ça allait être extrêmement dur de se retenir de lui prodiguer le plaisir qu'il demandait si ouvertement.

-Allez, susurra l'aîné avec un sourire tout en guidant ses doigts, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

-Si je le fais... répondit-il en retenant un tremblement, est-ce que tu accepteras mon aide ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, alors vas-y ! termina-t-il en baissant vivement son pantalon, dévoilant ainsi fièrement son sexe gonflé et dressé qui ne demandait qu'à être tâté.

* * *

-Ça n'a absolument aucun sens ! s'énerva Ichinomiya en frappant du poing la table entre eux. Si vous faîtes ça, il ne restera plus rien d'Aki !

-Faites nous confiance, Ichinomiya-san. Voyez ce qu'est devenu Tegoshi, voyez la vie qu'il a maintenant qu'il a été sauvé. Est-ce que ça ne vous blesse pas de voir à quel point votre protégé lutte pour vivre ? Je ne vous demande pas de couper les ponts avec lui, mais seulement de tout nous donner le concernant.

-Qui êtes-vous pour me demander une chose pareille ? grogna l'homme.

-NEOS, répondit Masuda avec un sourire. Ça résume pourtant bien la chose non ? C'est vrai que cet acronyme ressemble beaucoup à celui de notre groupe, mais il inspire surtout un renouveau, et c'est ce que nous voulons proposer à Aki. Une chance de vivre normalement.

-Et votre Tegoshi, pourquoi l'avez-vous sauvé ? Qu'avait-il comme vie pour que vous vous attardiez sur lui ?

-Il n'aime pas trop que l'on en parle, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible, mais si ça peut vous convaincre... Bon, il y a de ça six ans, Koyama Keiichiro, l'un de nos membres, passait une soirée plutôt alcoolisée dans Shibuya. A un moment, il est entré par inadvertance dans un bar semblable au vôtre, et c'est ainsi qu'il a fait la rencontre de Tegoshi Yuya qui avait à peine 17 ans. Il était prostitué, et bien malgré ça, il a tenu à le sortir de là, et c'est pour cela que NEOS a été formé. Nous avons préparé sa sortie de l'environnement dans lequel il vivait pendant plusieurs mois, et c'est comme ça qu'il a pu avoir une vie normale. Et je suis sûr d'une chose : personne ne peut mieux comprendre Aki que Tegoshi.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! J'attends vos avis pour ce chapitre que je ne trouve pas super super... enfin bref^^ vous savez où cliquer pour commenter !_


	8. Chapter 8

Note : Alors oui, j'avais mit mon compte en pause, mais quand j'ai vu, après que la page Traffic refonctionne, que du coup je n'avais plus aucune visite, ça m'a foutu les nerfs en pelote et j'ai craqué... J'espère que vous commenterez cette fois parce que cette fic me tient vraiment à coeur... Bref, voici donc le chapitre 8 de Color ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Le leader patientait déjà depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes dans le hall lorsque les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent sur un homme plutôt petit, très nerveux, et qui tenait fermement un gros dossier contre lui. Il s'avança d'un pas précipité puis s'inclina vivement tout en lui tendant l'épais classeur.

-Tenez, Yamashita-sama.

-Ah, merci pour votre aide, dit-il en le prenant.

-Il y a aussi toutes les données de Nikkanshi-san, ajouta l'homme avec un petit sourire nerveux. Il m'a contacté hier soir pour tout me donner.

-Parfait. Et vous avez aussi fait ce que je vous avait demandé ? Demanda le jeune homme avec un regard scrutateur.

-Oui, n'ayez pas d'inquiétude. N'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-J'y penserai.

Zasshi s'inclina de nouveau plusieurs fois, vivement et nerveusement, puis quitta précipitamment l'hôpital comme s'il ne voulait pas être vu ainsi. Le chanteur, tout en revenant vers le reste du groupe, feuilletait le dossier, ses sourcils se levant toujours plus haut à chaque page ou article, et ses yeux devenaient peu à peu exorbités. Il s'arrêta, lisant quelques lignes, et son s'accéléra brusquement. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il laissa échapper un soupir surpris et impressionné. Comparé à lui, Tegoshi, ça avait été vraiment facile.

* * *

-C'est complètement absurde ! lâcha Ichinomiya en s'adossant à son siège. Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça.

-Alors vous vous en fichez de ce qu'il va advenir d'Aki ? Ouvrez les yeux ! Il ne va pas bien ! Il a fait une tentative de suicide, merde !

-C'était un accident, siffla l'homme.

-C'était un suicide ! rectifia le plus jeune avec un ton dur. Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas voir la vérité ? Qu'est-ce qui vous effraie là dedans ? C'est parce que vous vous en voulez de ne pas pouvoir le protéger ? C'est parce que vous voulez le garder près de vous ?

-Vous ne savez rien de ce qu'il a vécu ! cracha le plus âgé avec colère.

-Oh que si je le sais. Si vous croyez que vous êtes le premier que nous contactons, vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne ! Nous avons déjà récupéré beaucoup d'informations, mais il nous faut les vôtres.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous allez aussi loin pour Aki ? Qu'est-ce que vous recherchez ?

-Vu comme les choses sont parties, je ne peux pas vous le cacher. Tegoshi est tombé amoureux d'Aki. Et vraiment, ce n'est pas un amour à prendre à la légère. J'ai moi-même un compagnon, et nous avons déjà eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de nous rendre compte que ce que nous éprouvons est faible face à ses sentiments. C'est lui qui a demandé d'agir en tant que NEOS pour le secourir.

-Ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous le laissez faire.

-Vous n'êtes décidément pas facile à convaincre ! plaisanta Masuda. Je vous avais raconté que Koyama avait décidé de sauver Tegoshi et que c'était de cette façon qu'il vit normalement à présent. Koyama est le leader de NEOS, c'est lui qui l'a créé et qui le dirige, mais s'il a accepté de sauver Aki après la demande de Tegoshi, c'est pour une bonne raison. Ça fait depuis sa première rencontre avec Tegoshi qu'il est amoureux de lui, ça fait donc six ans, mais il n'a pas pu répondre à ses sentiments. Alors, pour lui montrer quand même sa reconnaissance, Tegoshi a demander à sauver Aki, c'est comme un retour des choses. C'est un peu compliqué, je vous l'accorde, mais rien n'a aucune raison avec nous.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup d'amour dans votre groupe, fit remarquer l'homme avec un petit sourire.

-Beaucoup, oui. Pendant un temps, il y a eu quelques conflits aussi, mais tout est stable depuis quelques temps. Enfin tout, mais pas pour Tegoshi.

Ichinomiya soupira, les bras croisés, le regard perdu sur le lino gris. Il comprenait les bonnes intentions de NEOS et Tegoshi en particulier, il comprenait et savait que l'amour était un sentiment assez puissant pour faire des folies. Mais il savait aussi que sans Aki, son bar perdrait la plus grande partie de sa clientèle. Il savait que sans lui, les trois autres danseurs se ménageraient, ayant perdu leur motivation et leurs privilèges. Il savait que sans lui, sa vie à lui redeviendrait morne et froide, comme avant qu'il ne recueille ce petit garçon dans la rue, jeté par sa mère et ignoré par son père. Il le considérait comme son propre fils, alors quelle décision prendre ?

* * *

Tegoshi était resté silencieux et immobile -mis à part les tremblements qui le secouaient- le regard captivé par les yeux emplis de désir de son aîné. Il connaissait ce ton qu'il avait employé, celui de quelqu'un qui ne veut pas d'aide alors qu'il en a besoin. Il le connaissait, parce qu'il l'avait lui-même employé devant Koyama six ans plus tôt, avant qu'il ne soit sauvé. Alors, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour refouler ses larmes, il détacha ses yeux du beau visage d'Aki pour les tourner vers l'entrecuisse dressée devant lui. Il saisit le sexe chaud et dur entre ses doigts, réprimant un frisson, et s'approcha pour y poser ses lèvres une première fois, l'embrassant chastement comme un bien précieux. Le danseur plissa les yeux en laissant un gémissement passer ses lèvres, et amena ses doigts sur la joue de son cadet pour la caresser, l'incitant à continuer. Yuya déglutit en fermant les paupières, ravalant sa peur, et faisant appel à cette partie devenue infime en lui. Il l'appela, l'appela, la rappela à la surface, lui demanda son aide, et la laissa le guider pour qu'il soit à la hauteur. Cela faisait six ans qu'il n'avait rien fait de lui-même, et il avait fini par perdre toute son expérience et sa pratique. Ou presque, puisque cette part de son âme était restée profondément enfouie en lui et qu'il n'avait qu'à l'appeler pour qu'elle revienne. Et elle remonta, s'immisça dans chaque cellule de sa peau, calma ses tremblements, assura son regard trouble et ses doigts incertains, resserra ses lèvres qui pincèrent cette peau bouillante, et stabilisa son coeur irrégulier. Il se pencha alors un peu plus, pressa de ses doigts le membre gonflé de son aîné tout en le dirigeant vers sa bouche et il l'engloutit d'un coup, sans état d'âme, avec un sensuel bruit de succion. Sa langue lécha toute la longueur happée, la mouilla lascivement, et il se mit à sucer comme une friandise, à goûter tendrement, à mordiller pour tester la résistance, et sous les gémissements étonnés d'Aki qui ne s'attendait pas à pareille maîtrise. Il se mordait les lèvres, serrant les poings sur le drap, se contractant sous le plaisir qui montait en lui à une vitesse folle. Son coeur battait la chamade dans son torse. Sa respiration s'était faite saccadée et difficile. Ses frissons n'arrêtaient pas de l'ébranler. Comment faisait-il ?

Tegoshi retira lascivement et sensuellement le sexe gonflé et bouillant de sa bouche et la remplaça par ses doigts qui achevèrent, petit à petit, de faire monter le plaisir en Aki. Il tourna les yeux vers lui et le danseur se figea, tout en gémissant, transpirant à grosses gouttes dans ses habits d'hôpital. Ce regard, pourtant de la même couleur, avait considérablement changé. Il était devenu sombre, empli d'un désir sans bornes, légèrement malsain, extrêmement pervers, et si perçant qu'il se sentit fondre. Son coeur rata un battement. Ce regard ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il se regardait dans un miroir, jours après jours. La même lueur.

Soudain effrayé, Aki cilla, se cherchant une échappatoire à ce regard si perçant qu'il en avait le tournis, mais il n'eut pas besoin d'agir car les yeux se baissèrent avidement vers son entrecuisse et deux lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur son aine avant de reprendre en bouche le sexe qui n'attendait plus que le coup de grâce. Et c'est ainsi que le danseur se déversa en Tegoshi qui vint ensuite, avec gourmandise, lécher langoureusement tout le membre dégoulinant de la semence, le maintenant toujours entre ses doigts, sous la plainte longue et rauque de l'aîné. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là, comme prit dans son élan, et il grimpa sur le lit tout en défaisant précipitamment sa ceinture, se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son boxer sous l'oeil encore affolé de plaisir d'Aki, et dévoila ainsi cette belle érection qu'il avait essayé d'oublier. Il se pencha ensuite en avant, saisissant les hanches du danseur entre ses mains, posant un suçon bruyant sur son bas-ventre, et s'avança tout en relevant le bassin de son aîné. Celui-ci, toujours sous le choc du regard qui l'avait surpris, resta parfaitement immobile, comme sonné, et il laissa une vive plainte de plaisir passer ses lèvres lorsque Tegoshi le pénétra d'un coup de reins féroce, enserrant fermement ses cuisses en les levant de part et d'autre de sa taille. Le cadet eut un sourire carnassier vraiment effrayant, puis se retira pour mieux le pénétrer une deuxième fois avec plus de force et de violence, prit dans les sensations qui le faisait chanter et vibrer, comme fou. Puis, l'une de ses mains glissa de la cuisse tout en caressant un peu brutalement cette peau ruisselante de sueur, pour venir enserrer encore le sexe toujours gonflé devant lui, avant de le parcourir de petits mouvements particulièrement déstabilisant car contrastant avec la force qu'il déployait pour le pénétrer. Aki abattit sa main sur sa bouche et la mordit pour réprimer les cris qui manquaient de sortir, le visage en feu, la respiration difficile et saccadée, ayant encore et toujours plus chaud à mesure que les minutes passaient. Son coeur battait si violemment dans son torse qu'il pensait qu'il allait le transpercer, et le mouvement entre ses reins était si vif qu'il se sentait profondément frissonner à chaque fois, en même temps qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses cris de plaisir. C'était bien plus intense qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Comment ce jeune homme en apparence si innocent pouvait-il avoir une telle maîtrise et une telle expertise ?

* * *

Dans le couloir, non loin de la porte de la chambre du danseur, l'aîné du groupe accueillit Tomohisa qui revenait avec le dossier, un air découragé accroché à son visage. Arrivant près de Koyama, il laissa un soupir passer ses lèvres et lui tendit le classeur.

-Heureusement qu'on a eu de l'aide pour ça, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire en coin, parce que ça nous aurait prit des années pour trouver toutes ces infos.

-A ce point là ?

-Il y avait un article qui racontait un truc qui date d'un peu plus de trois ans. Apparemment, Aki aurait eu son diplôme de licence parce que le membre du jury le plus influent était l'un de ses clients réguliers.

-Sérieux ?

-Ouais, bon après, on ne connait pas la vérité, et c'est possible que ça ne se soit pas passé exactement comme ça.

-C'est parce que le gars du jury ne savait pas qu'Aki était l'un de ses étudiants, et quand il l'a apprit, ça l'a tellement choqué que l'affaire est apparue dans le journal.

-Comment t'es au courant de ça ? lança Yamapi en se tournant vers Ryo.

-La police s'en est mêlé et les infos étaient détaillées dans le dossier que j'ai eu.

-Et ben !

Soudain, coupant court à la conversation, le téléphone portable de Nishikido sonna, faisant résonner une petite mélodie dans le couloir calme. Il porta l'appareil à son oreille tout en retournant et prit la communication avec un air agacé, sachant qui l'appelait à une heure aussi tardive.

-Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

_-Nishikido-sama ! Nous avons un problème !_

-Quoi ? Comment ça « un problème » ?

Un petit grésillement dans l'émetteur se fit entendre, et le combiné changea de main de l'autre côté.

-_Nous sommes vraiment désolés, Nishikido-sama ! _fit une autre voix précipitée et apeurée._ Mais quelqu'un vient de nous envoyer des informations... sur vous-savez-quoi._

_-_C'est une blague ?

-_Pardon ! _s'exclama le premier interlocuteur.

-Et c'est qui ce « quelqu'un » ?

-_Ben... c'est signé Naro Yukasei... mais on ne voit pas du tout qui ça peut être._

-Et qu'est-ce que ça dit, ces infos ?

-_Que Tegoshi Yuya-sama et Akashiro Kageaki ont une liaison, et qu'il le paie pour ça... entre autres. Il y a aussi une histoire de viol qui n'avait pas été déclaré._

-Bon, préparez moi un dossier comme la dernière fois, je vais en parler avec Tegoshi.

-_Bien, Nishikido-sama._

-_Et passez quand vous voulez ! _termina le deuxième.

Ryo raccrocha, un masque de colère et d'inquiétude sur le visage. Naro Yukasei... Qui était-ce ? Ce nom ne lui disait absolument rien. Peut-être un faux nom ou un pseudonyme ? Il se tourna vers Yamashita et Shige, Koyama étant occupé à feuilleter le dossier fraichement récupéré, et leur expliqua la situation. Une fois cela fait, le silence retomba dans le couloir, puis le cadet releva brusquement la tête avec sérieux.

-On n'a pas le choix, il faut en parler avec Tego.

Et Kato se retourna, se dirigeant vers la porte fermée d'un pas précipité, et posa la main sur la poignée, tira le battant, puis entra dans la chambre bien éclairée. Tout son corps se figea alors, ses yeux exorbités sous des sourcils haussés au maximum, et ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes. Devant lui, sur le lit, Tegoshi était à genoux, recroquevillé vers l'avant, soulevant l'une des cuisses d'Aki de sa main gauche pour mieux le pénétrer tout en saisissant son sexe dressé et gonflé de sa main droite. Il lui infligeait de furieux et violents coups de butoir, s'enfonçant profondément en lui, poussant à chaque fois l'aîné vers la tête de lit qui était redressé et appuyé sur un bras pour entourer la nuque du plus jeune de l'autre, le rapprochant de son visage afin de lui administrer un baiser plein de fougue et de désir, leurs langues débordant sur leurs lèvres, leurs joues, et tout leur visage rougis par l'excitation. Leurs gémissements étouffés fusaient à chaque va et vient, achevés par des soupirs rauques et des frissons à n'en plus finir. Les doigts de Yuya passaient sur le membre bien tendu, le caressaient, le pressaient, en appuyaient et tâtaient la chair, le faisant encore plus bouillir sous ses attentions. Aki ruisselait de sueur dans son haut d''hôpital et sur les draps, sentir ce plaisir si intense lui avait fait perdre la tête et il s'était voracement jeté sur les lèvres de son cadet pour les mordre et les embrasser. Il écartait de lui-même davantage les cuisses pour que le chanteur ait une meilleure position et sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre contre ses côtes pendant qu'il le sentait glisser à l'intérieur de son corps. Ils haletaient dans leur baiser, l'effort étant plutôt intense pour chacun d'eux, et Yuya s'avança plus encore pour le pénétrer plus loin et plus fort, arrachant à son aîné une plainte sonore qu'il voulu étouffer en mordant vivement les lèvres gonflées et rougies devant lui.

Shige, le coeur battant devant cette scène inattendue et choquante pour lui, la main toujours cramponnée à la poignée, laissa passer un soupir inquiet et tremblant.

-Oh merde... souffla-t-il.

-C'est quoi tout ce boucan ? demanda Ryo en arrivant près de lui avant de se figer comme son ami.

-On a perdu Tegoshi. Appelle Keii-chan, c'est le seul qui peut faire quelque chose.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Et je vous en supplie, commentez. Onegaiiiiii =3_


	9. Chapter 9

Note : Voici le chapitre 9 de Color ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez parce que j'ai un tout petit peu galéré à m'y remettre étant donné que j'avais la flemme de recopier le début que j'avais déjà écrit au brouillon... Bref, je vous laisse et enjoyez bien !

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Ryo-chan ? demanda l'aîné lorsque celui-ci vint le chercher.

-Viens voir par toi-même, tu comprendras mieux que si je t'explique.

Alors les deux chanteurs se dirigèrent vers la chambre, de peu suivis par Yamashita, et Koyama entra vivement à l'intérieur pour découvrir celui qu'il aimait, ce petit être d'habitude si adorable et vulnérable, en train de prodiguer à un autre un plaisir sans bornes, si intense qu'aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué leur présence. Son cœur se brisa instantanément, se rappelant des souvenirs refoulés de cette époque où il avait cherché à arracher Yuya à cette profession indigne, et, se mordant furieusement la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer, il s'avança. Les autres chanteurs sortirent de la chambre et refermèrent la porte, préférant oublier et effacer de leur mémoire les cris et plaintes de leur petit Tegoshi qui avait tant changé -en bien- depuis son arrivée dans le groupe et leur première rencontre. Seul Koyama l'avait vraiment connu en cette période immonde et affreuse, et les autres ne l'avaient donc toujours vu que comme un gentil angelot drôle et très mignon, parfois un peu égoïste, mais extrêmement affectueux, ce qui expliquait donc pourquoi ils étaient choqués de découvrir cette part de lui, et même s'ils savaient qu'il s'était prostitué. Soucieux et inquiet, Shige se laissa glisser contre le mur, et s'assit par terre, entourant ses genoux repliés de ses bras, y posant ensuite son menton.

-Je me rend compte qu'on ne sait pas grand chose de Tego... dit-il à voix basse.

-Ben, reprit le leader, surtout qu'on ne connait quasiment rien de lui avant son arrivée dans les NEWS.

-On a beau avoir tous nos petits secrets, continua Ryo, j'ai l'impression qu'il est celui qui a le plus souffert...

-J'ai l'impressionna aussi, acquiesça Shige.

-Dites, vous pensez que ça se passe bien pour Massu ? demanda soudain le leader. Ça fait un bon moment qu'il est parti...

-Pardon de vous avoir fait attendre ! fit une voix dans le couloir.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir, avec soulagement, Masuda qui s'avançait vers eux, les traits fatigués, mais un petit sourire neutre en coin. Il rejoignit son amant et prit sa main dans la sienne, s'adossant au mur en lâchant un profond soupir.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? lui demanda le Yamapi.

-Très long... murmura-t-il en passant sa main sur ses yeux fatigués. Mais je vous raconterai quand tout le monde sera là. D'ailleurs, continua-t-il en scrutant le couloir, ils sont où ? Kei-chan et Tesshi.

-Un petit incident est arrivé, marmonna Ryo.

-Tu te souviens de Tegoshi avant son arrivée dans les NEWS ? lui demanda Shige.

-Ouais.

-Ben voilà.

-Eh ? s'étonna Massu en se redressant, esquissant un geste vers la porte de la chambre avec inquiétude.

-Non non ! N'y vas pas ! le retint Yamapi. Kei-chan s'en charge.

-Et puis... continua Kato en baissant la tête, c'est plutôt choquant à voir...

* * *

Dans la chambre, Koyama avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet, agissant avec prudence, pour lui annoncer sa présence. Le plus jeune fit voler la main d'un coup d'épaule et s'enfonça davantage en Aki, autant d'un mouvement de bassin plus puissant que d'un coup de langue rageur. Il resserra aussi ses doigts autour du sexe gonflé devant lu, ce qui acheva l'aîné qui se libéra alors entre leurs deux corps, et dans un long gémissement étouffé plus sonore et plus rauque. Il sépara alors ses lèvres afin de reprendre sa respiration et, haletant, il nicha son visage dans le cou de Tegoshi, se maintenant toujours redressé grâce à son bras qui se faisait faible peu à peu, et tremblant. Le souffle erratique, il posa sensuellement ses lèvres sur la peau ruisselante de sueur du cadet qui eut un frisson tandis qu'il continuait de se déhancher entre ses reins, provoquant toujours plus de plaintes incontrôlées.

Mais Koyama n'en put rapidement plus de supporter ces images et ces sons, et il saisir vivement l'épaule de Tegoshi pour le reculer et le séparer d'Aki, le faisant sortir de son corps encore excité, et le fit descendre du lit pour le plaquer contre le mur. Le souffle saccadé et brpulant, le regard fou et perçant de désir, Yuya tira alors son aîné vers lui, plaquant ses lèvres bouillantes et gonflées contre les siennes, et il glissa sa main libre sous son t-shirt. Le plus âgé rougit vivement lorsqu'il sentit le membre dressé de son cadet caresser lascivement son entrecuisse et tenter de faire monter en lui un désir inassouvi. Keiichiro se sépara alors vivement des lèvres captivantes de Tegoshi et plaça son visage près du mur, approchant sans s'en rendre compte son torse de celui qu'il aimait et qui l'échauffait efficacement, pour reprendre son souffle. La main qui caressait ses hanches n'arrangeait décidément pas les choses, et il eut beaucoup de difficultés à se reprendre et à calmer son entrejambe excitée, puis, inspirant profondément, il se rappela de ce qui avait réussit à raisonner Yuya la première fois et s'en munit. Il rendit son regard plus sérieux, presque dangereux, sûr et déterminé, mais l'emplit de tout cet amour qu'il éprouvait depuis six ans, de tous ces sentiments non partagés, de toute cette tendresse, et aussi de toute la fermeté dont il était capable. Ignorant les doigts qui se glissait innocemment dans son pantalon, il planta ce regard en celui brûlant de son cadet et le vrilla, le fixa, le pénétra de tout ce que ses yeux contenaient, tout en saisissant ses poignets pour arrêter ses gestes.

-Arrête, Tegoshi, ordonna-t-il avec calme.

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers son aîné et soutint son regard, se sentant peu à peu transpercé par l'amour fou que Koyama éprouvait pour lui. Tout cet amour auquel il ne pouvait pas répondre, tous ces sentiments si forts et si puissants qu'il savait que son aîné en souffrait, en silence. Et c'est tout cet amour dans ce regard tendre mais ferme et déterminé qui le ramena. Laissant un souffle passer ses lèvres, il baissa la tête et enfouit son visage entre les bras de Keiichiro qui vint lui caresser tendrement les cheveux, soulage d'avoir retrouvé son petit Tegoshi.

-Je te demanda pardon... murmura celui-ci avec un faible soubresaut.

-C'est bon, c'est pas grave. J'ai réussi à t'arrêter, alors n'en parlons plus.

-Non, pas pour ça... pardon de ne pas pouvoir répondre à tes sentiments, Kei-chan. Et pardon de ne créer que des problèmes...

Un sanglot brisa sa voix et il resserra son étreinte autour du corps de son aîné qui, lui, était complètement abasourdi. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Yuya se rabaisser de la sorte, et il eut un pincement au cœur en percevant ses pleurs.

Derrière eux, comme entré dans une sorte d'état second, Aki s'était rhabillé et emmitouflé dans sa couverture, le regard vide et vague, le visage impassible, ne pensant strictement à rien. Il semblait comme pétrifié, comme statufié, et seuls ses tremblements venaient faire frémir son corps recroquevillé, les yeux fixés sur le plafond blanc au-dessus de lui. Tegoshi finit par défaire son étreinte, les yeux un peu larmoyants, et s'appliqua à se rhabiller correctement alors que Koyama lui adressait un sourire affectueux tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. A chaque instant passé avec lui, son coeur battait toujours un peu plus fort et un peu plus vite. A chaque instant passé avec lu, il sentait son amour pour son cadet grandir, s'épanouir, gonfler, ne jamais s'arrêter d'emplir tout l'espace de sa poitrine inlassablement frappée par son palpitant. En ce jour, son amour avait plus que doublé ou triplé comparé à leur première rencontre. Il était devenu immensément plus grand et plus fort, et c'était ce qui lui permettait d'aider Yuya dans sa tâche ardue de sauver Aki. Il pouvait tout faire du moment que c'était pour le bien de celui qu'il aimait, et même si ça avait été très difficile pour démarrer, il ne regrettait pas de s'être lancé dans ce challenge éprouvant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, Masuda passa prudemment la tête par l'embrasure de la porte et, voyant que tout était revenu à la normale, les prévint qu'ils devaient se réunir pour parler des derniers événements. Koyama se dirigea donc vers la porte tandis que Tegoshi, se pinçant les lèvres, s'approchait d'Aki pour lui annoncer qu'il partait, et ils se retournèrent tous deux d'un même mouvement vers la porte.

Soudain, une main fusa dans l'air, et vint s'accrocher désespérément au poignet du cadet qui s'était redressé, le faisant se retourner vivement vers le lit et se figer immédiatement. Il vit un regard blessé, perdu, souffrant, et qui pour une fois n'essayait pas de se cacher derrière un sourire enjôleur. Il vit un visage torturé, au bord des larmes, au bord du précipice du désespoir, près à chuter dans ce gouffre sans fin, et qui ne se retenait de tomber que par un minuscule fil que semblait tenir Tegoshi de toutes ses forces, sans le savoir. Une petite larme ronde glissa de l'oeil du danseur et se mit à rouler lentement sur sa joue, pour venir ensuite s'écraser brutalement sur l'oreiller, suivie quelques instants plus tard par une autre perle translucide.

-Je t'en supplie... murmura-t-il faiblement. Je t'en supplie... ne... ne me laisse pas... seul...

Les larmes se mirent à couler, se suivant, rapidement, comme un mince filet incessant, et Tegoshi hocha lentement la tête, avant d'adresser un petit sourire désolé à Koyama qui était resté dans l'embrasure de la porte, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il allait rester avec ce jeune homme perdu au lieu d'assister à la réunion de NEOS. Alors l'aîné acquiesça, et sortit de la chambre, expliquant la situation aux autres avant de se diriger vers la sortie de l'hôpital sous les regards révérencieux des quelques médecins et infirmières qui s'inclinaient sur leur passage.

Lentement, prenant la main d'Aki dans les siennes, Tegoshi s'assit sur la chaise disposée près du lit et s'approcha, lui adressant un regard inquiet mais tout de même rempli de tout son amour malgré les événements survenus plus tôt. Il l'avait remarqué, bien entendu, que depuis quelques temps le jeune danseur paraissait extrêmement instable et lunatique, changeant de comportement très rapidement, passant de son calme habituel au chagrin le plus profond, tout en passant par le mal-être, la douleur, l'envie irrésistible de se sentir désiré, et cette folie qui faisait de lui une personne méconnaissable. Il l'avait remarqué, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi ce soir là Aki pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, pourquoi il hurlait à la mort avec tant de véhémence.

Yuya leva la main qui ne tenait pas celle du danseur et la passa doucement sur les joues, devenues creuses par le manque de nourriture, de celui qu'il aimait et essuya tendrement les larmes qui continuaient de couler silencieusement.

-Je peux... te poser une question ? demanda le chanteur d'une voix douce.

Un simple petit reniflement agrémenté d'un hochement de tête lui répondit et il continua à caresser les larmes rondes qui coulaient doucement sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu deviennes comme ça ?

Aki leva les yeux vers les pupilles noisette posées sur lui et se pinça les lèvres un instant, sentant la douleur dans son coeur ouvrir une plus grande brèche que celle qui y résidait déjà, et il déglutit difficilement, ne sachant pas exactement pourquoi il répondait, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il le faisait.

-Mon meilleur ami a été assassiné par mon père qui était jaloux de lui... murmura-t-il lentement.

-Jaloux ?

-C'est compliqué...

-J'ai tout mon temps, et je veux savoir contre quoi tu essayes de te battre. Je veux t'aider.

-J'ai pas... commença-t-il à répliquer avant de s'arrêter au milieu de sa phrase en sentant qu'il n'arrivait plus à nier la vérité.

En effet, il le sentait qu'il avait besoin d'aide, il le savait, et il l'avait refusé, se répétant sans cesse qu'il était assez fort pour remonter la pente tout seul. Seulement, le fait d'avoir supplié Tegoshi de rester avait apparemment fait voler toutes ses barrières et il n'arrivait plus à retourner dans cette coquille qu'il s'était forgé, dans cette coquille qui l'avait préservé face à l'affreux monde de la prostitution, des viols, des agressions, des drogues face auxquelles il avait dû se battre, et de l'alcool. Il se redressa alors sur son lit, sécha les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues tout en gardant sa main droite emprisonnée dans celles chaudes et protectrices de son cadet, et commença alors à raconter la vérité.

-Ma mère m'a abandonné quand j'avais six ans, expliqua-t-il tout en gardant son regard fixé sur le mur blanc en face de lui, et c'est Ichinomiya-san qui m'a recueilli à l'époque.

-Le patron du bar ?

-Oui. J'ai grandi avec lui, je n'ai quasiment jamais connu mon père puisqu'il avait quitté ma mère lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte, alors je considérais Ichinomiya-san comme une sorte de père. J'ai gardé d'assez bons souvenirs de mon enfance, mais ça n'a jamais été comme celle qu'un enfant doit vivre, termina-t-il avec un regard plus sombre. J'étais constamment au contact des activités du club, c'est-à-dire les danseurs qui y travaillaient et la prostitution, et sans trop m'en rendre compte, je me projetais déjà là dedans pour mon avenir...

-Tu es allé à l'école ?

-Oui bien sûr, répondit Aki avec un ton neutre et un visage impassible, Ichinomiya-san s'est toujours chargé de m'inscrire dans les établissements scolaires où je suis allé, au moins jusqu'au lycée puisque c'est à 15 ans que j'ai commencé à travailler pour le club. Ichinomiya-san ne voulait pas trop au début, mais comme je n'avais de toute façon pas d'autre possibilité que de me lancer là dedans, il n'a pas refusé bien longtemps. C'est l'année suivante qu'il m'a présenté quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. Cet homme m'a dit qu'il payait très cher le club pour que j'y travaille et que je m'y développe et il m'a souhaité de devenir le meilleur dans le quartier. Il m'a ensuite emmené chez lui, m'a offert le repas, et m'a avoué qu'il était mon père. Après ça, il a commencé à me déshabiller et à me toucher mais étrangement, je n'ai pas résisté.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Il m'avait drogué... il avait dû mettre quelque chose dans le repas. Il m'a fait l'amour pendant plusieurs heures, c'était la première fois que j'avais un rapport aussi long, et je n'ai pas pu aller travailler les jours suivants, à cause de la douleur...

-Donc ton père... abusait de toi ? demanda Tegoshi avec une voix brisée par l'émotion qu'il ressentait à écouter l'histoire de son aîné.

-Oui, mais le pire n'était pas qu'il me fasse toutes ces choses. Le pire a été qu'il me drogue à chaque fois pour s'assurer que je ne lui résisterai pas. Ça a été très difficile d'arrêter cette dépendance à la drogue, je me suis mis à boire beaucoup d'alcool aussi, pour essayer de couper le manque, mais il n'y avait rien à faire... C'est quelques mois après que j'ai rencontré mon père, qu'un jeune est arrivé au club, comme serveur. Il s'appelait Hiro, et nous sommes tout de suite devenus amis. Grâce à sa gentillesse, à sa persévérance, et au fait qu'il n'essayait pas de vouloir coucher avec moi, il est très vite devenu très important pour moi, et c'est lui qui m'a permit de me détacher de la drogue et de la boisson... Et le jour où nous avons toi et moi couché ensemble pour la première fois, j'ai lui déclaré mes sentiments alors que lui m'aimait déjà depuis plusieurs années. Le lendemain, mon père l'avait assassiné.

-Je... je suis désolé.

Le silence tomba dans la chambre et aucun des deux ne parut avoir envie de le briser. Tegoshi comprenait enfin toute l'histoire. Il comprenait pourquoi l'habituel calme d'Aki avait cédé sa place face à cette folie incontrôlable, il comprenait pourquoi il n'avait plus été le même durant ces derniers jours. Il le comprenait mieux à présent, il comprenait ce qu'il était devenu grâce à ce passé si difficile, et il était reconnaissant envers le danseur de lui avoir ouvert son coeur fragile en ce moment. Souhaitant plus que tout le tenir et le réchauffer, ce coeur sanglant et débordant de larmes, Tegoshi approcha un peu plus la chaise du lit d'Aki et resserra l'étreinte douce de ses mains, caressant ses doigts fins, ses poignets, en un geste qu'il voulait rassurant et réconfortant. Le danseur se tourna vers lui, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller redressé et observa silencieusement Tegoshi, parcourant son visage des yeux avec un regard inexpressif et des traits neutres. Pourtant, tout une tornade de pensées se bousculait dans son esprit, et la seule chose qu'il trouva pour contrer ce maelström assourdissant était de poser une question au chanteur.

-Et toi ? Tu me racontes ton histoire ?

* * *

Dans un quartier calme au nord de Tokyo, dans un environnement aisé et très bien entretenu, trois jeunes hommes se dirigeaient rapidement vers un petit immeuble dont les fenêtres illuminées indiquaient que certains occupant des grands appartements étaient encore éveillés. Le premier de la petite troupe, se mit soudain à courir, de peu suivit par les autres, alors qu'une voiture apparaissait à l'angle de mur et ils se dépêchèrent de traverser pour ne pas se faire écraser. Entrant sans un mot dans l'immeuble, ils montèrent jusqu'au deuxième étage et marchèrent jusqu'à la porte située au bout du couloir. Celle-ci était noire, propre et sûrement neuve, et une petite plaque de bois ornait le mur au-dessus de la sonnette, indiquant la profession du propriétaire des lieux, à savoir un politicien assez connu. Ne faisant pas attention à l'heure tardive, l'aîné du groupe, de taille moyenne et ne cessant d'entortiller machinalement ses longs cheveux blonds autour de ses doigts, appelé Naoki, appuya sur la sonnette, annonçant ainsi leur venue, et il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour qu'un homme vienne leur ouvrir. A peine plus grand que le blond, mais quasiment deux fois plus âgé, il leur adressa un regard en les reconnaissant, et les fit entrer dans son appartement avec un sourire chaleureux, avant de les guider jusqu'au salon où il leur offrit une tasse de thé.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il ensuite en s'asseyant sur le canapé situé face à celui sur lequel étaient installés les trois jeunes hommes.

-Seiji-san, commença l'aîné avec un ton grave, vous saviez que votre fils a fait une tentative de suicide ce soir ?

-Une tentative de suicide ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Ne faites pas l'innocent, vous savez très bien pourquoi.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Comme si ça vous préoccupait vraiment... laissa échapper le jeune homme assit à droite du premier.

-Je ferai un véritable bien piètre père si ça ne m'importait pas, Senshiro-kun, répliqua l'homme avec un ton dur.

-Après ce que vous lui avez dit ?

-Et bien... fit-il avec un sourire malveillant, disons que j'ai mes raisons.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Naoki après un bref soupir, j'avais autre chose à vous demander. Vous connaissez Naro Yukasei ?

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous laisserez une review ^^ c'est pas grand chose et ça fait toujours très plaisir. D'ailleurs j'en profite pour remercier ceux qui prennent la peine de le faire (surtout Mina, je t'aime ! ^^) Voilà, ja ne~_


	10. Chapter 10

Note : Voici le chapitre 10 ! (/^o^)/ Yaaay~ Hum, bon ^^ à part vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire d'autre, alors voilà, enjoyez bien !

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

L'homme reposa lentement sa tasse tout en scrutant les regards vifs posés sur lui, ne comprenant pas vraiment le but de cette question, et il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Naro Yukasei, tu dis ? Ça ne me dit rien... je devrais le connaître ?

-Absolument, répondit Senshiro sans un sourire, puisque ça concerne votre fils, dont apparemment vous vous inquiétez sans le montrer...

-Ce n'est pas vraiment que je m'inquiète pour Aki, il a toujours su remonter la pente... Disons que s'il disparaît, je perdrais ma distraction première...

-Mais vous êtes vraiment un enfoiré ! s'exclama Ryusei. C'est votre fils ! Ça vous va de lui faire ce que vous faites ?

-Et vous, vous ne vous gênez pas pour faire la même chose, rétorqua le père.

-Mais nous on est-

-Vous êtes ceux qui l'avez violé, ce n'est pas mieux. Et estimez vous heureux qu'il n'ait pas porté plainte.

Le silence tomba un instant dans le salon de l'homme qui porta à nouveau sa tasse à ses lèvres sans quitter les trois danseurs des yeux, sirotant son thé sans bruit, puis il la posa, avant de s'adosser au canapé dans lequel il était installé.

-Alors ? C'est quoi le problème, avec ce Naro Yukasei ?

-Il fournit à la police des informations sur Aki, plus ou moins fondées et réelles, mais assez troublantes pour attirer l'attention.

-Comme par exemple ?

-Nos viols, à Senshiro et moi, ont été exposés sans révéler bien entendu nos noms, et une rumeur comme quoi il aurait une liaison plus ou moins saine avec Tegoshi Yuya.

-Vous semblez bien informés, pour des données qui n'ont pas encore été publiées... fit remarquer le père en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est normal, reprit Naoki avec un sourire malveillant, puisque Naro Yukasei, c'est nous trois. C'est un faux nom, bien entendu, formé des syllabes de nos prénoms et noms : le « yu » et le « na » de Yuraku Naoki, le « ka » et le « ro » de Karyuukai Senshiro, et le « sei » de Ryusei.

-Bien vu, lâcha-t-il avec un faux sourire. Et en quoi ça me regarde, vos petites affaires ?

-On est venu vous demander des infos sur Aki, répondit Ryusei avec sérieux.

-Et je peux savoir dans quel but vous allez utiliser ce que je vous raconterai ?

-Une autre organisation s'intéresse à Aki en ce moment, reprit Senshiro, et ça ne présage rien de bon.

-C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de votre aide, termina Naoki.

* * *

Dans la petite chambre d'hôpital, les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient en silence. L'aîné fixait le plus jeune de ses prunelles noires, attendant sa réaction avec un tel calme que s'en était surprenant si l'on se rappelait pourquoi Tegoshi se trouvait en cet instant assit sur cette chaise. Ce-dernier déglutit, soupira faiblement, et se mordit la lèvre d'appréhension.

-Tu veux que je te raconte mon histoire ? demanda-t-il avec une voix légèrement tremblante.

-S'il te plait. Je t'ai tout raconté de mon passé, alors j'aimerais savoir qui tu es.

-Dans ce cas... capitula Yuya avec un petit sourire en coin. Avant de chanter pour les NEWS, j'avais une vie bien différente... très semblable à la tienne...

-Tu te prostituais ?

-Oui, j'ai commencé quand j'avais 12 ans. A l'époque, je ne me produisais pas dans un bar comme toi, je ne faisais que traîner dans les mauvais quartier en attente d'un client, et ça a sûrement été les pires années de ma vie. De tout ceux qui venaient me voir, aucun ne m'a payé à la hauteur du service demandé, aucun ne m'a témoigné le moindre respect, et aucun n'a prêté attention au mal qu'ils me faisaient. Ça a duré un an et demi comme ça, puisque j'ai été ensuite repéré par un homme qui m'a alors proposé de travailler pour lui dans un bar, il m'a assuré que je ne ferai pas que ça et que mon activité principale était de danser. J'ai donc accepté et j'ai prit des cours de danse pendant quelques mois tout en commençant quand même le service, et j'ai été surprit du confort dans lequel je travaillais après ça. Il y avait des chambres, le patron payait plutôt bien... sa seule exigence, c'était que je devais m'offrir à lui une fois par semaine.

-Et comment tu t'en es sorti ?

-Koyama m'a vu une fois où il était entré dans le bar dans lequel je travaillais, et il... et bien... on peu dire qu'il est tombé amoureux de moi, en quelque sorte. Il a alors réuni quelques uns de ses amis et ont tout fait pour me sortir de cette vie que j'avais, en détruisant toutes les informations me concernant, pour me donner la possibilité de prendre un nouveau départ et de commencer une nouvelle vie. J'avais 16 ans à cette époque. Comme Yamashita avait été retenu pour former un groupe et qu'il leur fallait en tout six membres, ils m'ont proposé d'en faire partie, et c'est comme ça que j'ai été intégré à NEWS.

-Et tes parents dans tout ça ? Ils ne pouvaient pas t'aider ? Ils n'ont rien dit quand ils ont appris que tu te prostituais ?

A cette question, le coeur de Tegoshi se serra brusquement et il se pinça rageusement les lèvres pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment. Il baissa la tête, fixant son regard sur ses mains refermées autour de celle du danseur, et répondit à voix basse.

-Mes parents... m'ont chassé de la maison quand je leur ai avoué que j'étais attiré par les hommes... ils m'ont tout juste laissé de quoi vivre pendant une semaine. Mais comme ça n'a jamais été suffisant, j'ai cherché un moyen de gagner de l'argent pour vivre, et un logement aussi pour pouvoir continuer l'école. C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à me prostituer. Au départ, je ne faisais que les petites attentions, et je me refusais toute forme de rapport sexuel, mais j'étais tellement mal que j'ai fini par ne plus y faire attention... Depuis que je suis parti, j'essaie de reprendre le contact avec mes parents, mais ils ne répondent jamais. Que ça soit pour Noël, le Nouvel An, leurs anniversaires, les fêtes... ça fait onze ans que je ne leur ai pas parlé.

-Désolé d'avoir posé cette question.

Tegoshi releva la tête, ignorant les quelques larmes qui venaient de glisser sur ses joues, et afficha un sourire malgré son chagrin, resserrant ses mains autour des doigts d'Aki.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je le vis bien maintenant.

-Finalement, reprit le danseur avec un petit sourire, on a vécu à peu près les mêmes choses. Reniés par nos parents, la prostitution... je comprends mieux ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure.

Acquiesçant vaguement d'un hochement de tête, le chanteur baissa de nouveau les yeux, mais pour les poser sur la main d'Aki dans les siennes, et il la détailla du regard tout en appréciant la douce chaleur qui s'en échappait. Elles étaient plutôt grandes, fines, avec de longs doigts sensibles et doux, des poignets minces, légèrement osseux, avant de continuer vers les courbes allongées de son avant-bras finement musclé. Sa peau claire paraissait aussi pure que l'ivoire ou la nacre la plus précieuse, marquée à quelques endroits stratégiques de petits grains de beauté ronds et noirs comme l'encre la plus sombre. Il ne se lassait pas de caresser cette peau douce et chaude, et il regardait maintenant avec un certain mépris les bandages qui entouraient ses poignets là où ils avaient été tranchés quelques heures plus tôt, voulant tâter chaque centimètre qu'il n'avait pas encore touché. Mais il dû réfréner ses envies, puisque ses caresses alertèrent le regard calme d'Aki sur lui, le questionnant silencieusement de ses grands yeux noirs, et Yuya expira lentement, sentant son coeur battre la chamade, sentant au fond de lui que cette fois il ne pouvait s'échapper, sentant chaque cellule de son corps lui crier qu'il devait le faire. Il s'humecta machinalement les lèvres, déglutit, et ancra ses yeux noisette dans ceux du danseur qui cherchait toujours une réponse.

-Aki, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

* * *

Dans la voiture de Koyama, le silence régnait entre les cinq membres, et le premier mot ne fut prononcé que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, c'est-à-dire au pied de l'immeuble où habitait l'aîné. Ils ne savaient pas si laisser Tegoshi seul à l'hôpital était une bonne idée, étant donné que le danseur changeait très rapidement d'humeur, et pouvait aussi se trouver extrêmement convaincant lorsqu'il demandait quelque chose. Tant, que beaucoup auraient pu se laisser prendre au jeu, et c'était ce qui faisait sa popularité au club d'Ichinomiya. C'est donc lorsque Masuda entra à son tour dans le grand appartement que le premier mot fut prononcé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôpital, tandis que Yamashita et Nishikido faisaient comme chez eux tellement ils étaient venus souvent chez leur aîné.

-Massu, commença Shige alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière son amant, tu es sûr de vouloir faire le debriefing maintenant ?

-Ben... oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'air vraiment épuisé... ça serait peut-être mieux d'attendre demain.

-Il faut le faire tant que c'est frais, on n'aura plus qu'à prendre les décisions demain, après avoir raconté à Tesshi.

-Bon, dans ce cas...

Acquiesçant lentement d'un signe de tête, Kato se retourna et rejoignit ses aînés dans le salon, déjà installés dans les trois grands canapés, suivit de près par Massu qui s'assit à côté de lui. Une fois Koyama revenu avec des tasses de thé pour tout le monde, les visages se tournèrent vers celui qui s'était occupé d'arranger le coup avec le patron du club, à savoir Masuda Takahisa qui semblait presque dormir debout tant son entretien avait été éreintant, et il soupira faiblement avant de se lancer.

-Alors, la chose la plus importante à retenir, commença-t-il en battant des paupières pour chasser le sommeil, c'est qu'il a accepté.

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama Koyama en se relevant à moitié.

-Ouais, mais ça n'a pas été facile du tout, il tient beaucoup à Aki. Déjà parce qu'il lui rapporte un fric monstrueux, et puis parce que c'est lui qui l'a élevé, il le considère un peu comme son fils...

-Un fils qu'il laisse se prostituer... fit remarquer Ryo, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Yamapi.

-Justement, Ichinomiya m'a raconté à ce propos que c'est Aki qui a voulu faire ça... mais bon, je suppose qu'il ne devait pas tout savoir... il ne se serait jamais lancé là-dedans sinon.

-Et qu'est-ce qui l'a convaincu ? demanda le leader.

-Après que je lui ai raconté deux-trois trucs sur Tesshi et Kei-chan. Il a trouvé que beaucoup de sentiments nous liaient tous les six, il a réfléchi quelques minutes, a posé quelques questions, puis il a accepté.

-Et ben... soupira Yamapi, j'aurais jamais cru qu'on arriverait à régler cette affaire en moins d'un mois !

-C'est vrai que la dernière fois, il nous avait fallu combien de temps...? Trois mois je crois...?

-A peu près, acquiesça Shige, et encore, il y avait beaucoup moins d'infos à rassembler que pour Aki.

-C'était la première fois qu'on faisait ça aussi, reprit Massu en se laissant aller contre Kato tout en fermant progressivement les yeux.

Le silence tomba ensuite sur le salon, laissant porter sur les cinq chanteurs un brin de somnolence, chacun dans les bras de l'être du coeur, et Koyama reprenit ensuite ses esprits pour ranger les tasses à présent vides. En revenant dans la plus grande pièce de l'appartement, il se dit alors qu'il était temps, pour le reste du groupe d'être au courant de _ça_. C'était une autre partie du plan de Tegoshi, quelque chose que seul l'aîné savait, qu'il avait déjà accepté, et il avait promit à son cadet qu'il ferait tout pour convaincre les quatre autres malgré l'irréalisme de la chose et la très grande prise de risque. Alors, revenant dans le salon, il alla rejoindre son canapé en faisant volontairement un peu de bruit, pour éviter d'avoir à parler dans le vide par la suite, se racla la gorge, et espéra avoir leur attention malgré leurs visages détendus et leurs yeux fermés.

-Au fait, commença-t-il, il y a une chose au sujet du plan de Tegoshi que vous ne savez pas.

* * *

Le fixant toujours de ses grands yeux noirs, Aki interrogeait Tegoshi du regard, ne sachant pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire, et ne comprenant pas bien la tendresse que mettait son cadet dans ses gestes, autant lorsqu'il lui avait caressé la main que dans toute son attitude envers lui. Son calme en ce moment aurait ressemblé à de l'impassibilité s'il n'y avait pas dans ses prunelles cette lueur vive et claire qui traduisait son intérêt.

-Une chose importante ? l'encouragea-t-il à continuer.

Tegoshi acquiesça d'un nerveux signe de tête, se mordant la lèvre dans son embarras, sentant son coeur battre furieusement contre ses côtes et une vive angoisse monter en lui, tellement forte qu'il se sentait presque maladif. Il avait enfin prit la décision. Il voulait avouer ses sentiments à Aki, il voulait profiter de ce moment de complicité qu'ils avaient partagé tous les deux, de leur passé étroitement semblable. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée et rapide à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient et que son coeur se déversait en lui, faisant trembler ses doigts entourés autour de la main du danseur, et qu'il gardait les yeux baissés, incapables de croiser le regard calme et posé de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout.

-Tegoshi-kun ?

Cet appel, pourtant anodin, fit se lever brusquement les yeux du chanteur vers son aîné, et refusant de perdre à nouveau, il les ancra en lui, cherchant son courage au plus profond de lui-même. Son coeur battait de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite, injectant à chaque fois comme un coup de venin dans ses veines, le brûlant toujours un peu plus de cette angoisse qui le faisait douter, appréhender, et redouter. Mais que pouvait-il redouter ? Il connaissait l'attirance qu'avait Aki envers les hommes, il ne pouvait donc pas être immédiatement écarté, et ses doutes devaient donc se reposer sur le peu de connaissances qu'ils avaient l'un sur l'autre, ou peut-être des sentiments violents d'antipathie ou de haine, ce qui paraissait absurde puisque c'était le danseur lui-même qui avait supplié Tegoshi de rester avec lui. Que pouvait-il donc redouter ? Les sentiments peut-être pas assez forts qu'éprouvait Aki pour lui, ou le pire serait qu'il soit déjà amoureux de quelqu'un.

C'était dur, c'était angoissant de se sentir faible devant une seule personne. Mais il ne voulait plus reculer. Il avait eu l'énorme chance de pouvoir parler avec lui, de pouvoir échanger leur passé, de le comprendre un peu mieux et de savoir ce qu'il ressentait. En cet instant, Yuya sentait son coeur se gonfler de courage en même temps qu'il déversait toujours son amour brûlant dans l'ensemble de son corps, le faisant se réchauffer et trembler, et son regard devint plus sûr et déterminé malgré la grande peur contre laquelle il essayait de lutter.

-Je... commença-t-il à voix basse. Je sais que ça va sûrement... te sembler idiot, mais je ne veux plus reculer devant ça. Et c'est pour ça que je voulais te le dire...

-Quoi donc ?

-Que... que j'étais... hésita-t-il avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi.

Il se pinça ensuite les lèvres, attendant la réponse -ou plutôt préférant ne pas l'entendre- et il entremêla ses doigts avec ceux d'Aki pour mieux illustrer ses sentiments avant de porter cette main chaude et douce jusqu'à ses lèvres pour déposer un petit baiser affectueux et tendre sur le dos de la main, ne quittant pas le danseur des yeux. Il réitéra son geste plusieurs fois, doucement, sans geste brusque, avec souplesse, puis il lâcha délicatement les doigts, reposa la main sur la couverture, et s'approcha lentement, un petit sourire timide sur le visage, jusqu'à s'agenouiller à côté du lit. A cet instant, son visage devenu rouge par l'embarras n'était plus qu'à une petite vingtaine de centimètres de celui d'Aki mais, ne voulant pas tirer profit de cette position et restant noble malgré tout, il vint caresser tendrement les cheveux fins de celui qu'il aimait, faisant glisser ses doigts dans cette chevelure douce et soyeuse, noire comme de l'encre tout en lui adressant un regard des plus affectueux. Il voulait simplement montrer à ce jeune homme qu'on pouvait l'aimer lui, et pas seulement son physique, qu'on pouvait avoir envie de le rendre heureux ou de le protéger, et que même quelqu'un comme lui qui appartenait à tout le monde et n'avait jamais connu l'amour -du moins c'est ce que Tegoshi pensait- pouvait être aimé.

C'est aussi ce que vit le danseur dans le regard de son cadet. Toute cette affection, tous ces sentiments qui lui étaient destinés lui réchauffèrent immédiatement le coeur, plus vite et plus efficacement que n'importe qu'elle thérapie, et il se surpris à en vouloir plus, à se sentir plus aimé encore, à vouloir encore et toujours plus d'amour, et pas forcément dans le sens physique du terme. Il voyait que le coeur de Tegoshi lui appartenait, mais lui qui avait offert le sien à Hiro, lui restait-il seulement quelque chose pour pouvoir récompenser et remercier Yuya de tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ? Lui restait-il seulement un peu d'amour à donner ? Lui restait-il un peu de douceur et de compassion pour comprendre ce qu'avait pu ressentir Tegoshi quand il était devenu comme fou durant la semaine passée ou lorsqu'il avait essayé de se suicider ? Lui restait-il seulement une once d'humanité pour pouvoir s'excuser de l'avoir tant fait souffrir alors qu'il ne se doutait de rien et qu'il avait joué avec ses désirs ? Etait-il encore temps de tout recommencer malgré tous ses malheurs ? Etait-il encore capable d'aimer ? Etait-il encore capable d'être celui qu'il était deux semaines plus tôt ? Etait-il encore capable de vivre sans Hiro ? Etait-il encore capable de surmonter sa mort et les désirs malsains de ses clients ? Etait-il encore capable de vivre ?

Il voyait cet amour infini dans les pupilles de Tegoshi et soudain, il se sentit engloutir, comme compressé sous une puissante déferlante alors qu'il prenait conscience de quelque chose. Cet amour dans les yeux de son cadet lui avait d'abord rappelé celui de Hiro, celui qu'il voyait jours après jours dans son regard aimant et affectueux, mais il se rendit alors compte qu'il s'était trompé. L'amour que Tegoshi lui portait était très loin d'être le même que celui de son ex-meilleur ami, puisqu'il était immensément plus fort et puissant, tant qu'il ne comprenait pas comment une personne seule pouvait être amenée à autant aimer une autre.

Il se sentit soudain chavirer, alors que Tegoshi lui caressait toujours les cheveux avec un doux sourire, et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, son corps se détendant petit à petit afin de tomber dans un sommeil réparateur bien mérité. La tendresse de son cadet l'avait bercé, finalement, et c'était ce qui lui avait permit de se retrouver comme il était avant, calme, serein, réfléchi, avant de tomber sous la fatigue de la semaine passée, sous les yeux de Yuya qui déposa alors un baiser sur son front avant de rejoindre sa chaise.

Il s'endormit peu de temps après, les bras croisés, un sourire heureux étiré sur le visage, alors que, dans l'appartement de Koyama, ce-dernier expliquait ce qui avait été omis du plan de Tegoshi, sous les regards tous plus effarés les uns que les autres.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, dites le moi si c'est le cas, et pour le contraire aussi bien sûr. ^^ Ah et pardon pour les fautes, je n'ai pas relu._


	11. Chapter 11

Note : Enfin le chapitre 11 ! Et ben... j'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre, sachant que j'ai commencé à écrire une fic avec Tàri ^^ Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Le lendemain matin, alors que les rayons du soleil illuminaient déjà la chambre d'hôpital, le danseur ouvrit doucement les yeux, se sentant dans un tel état de sérénité et de plénitude qu'il avait l'impression que toute sa vie passée n'avait été qu'un malheureux cauchemar. Une fois sa vue correctement revenue et habituée à la très grande luminosité, il se tourna sur le côté, dans la direction de Tegoshi, pour vérifier s'il était toujours bien là et qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonné pendant la nuit, et c'est en écarquillant les yeux qu'il le découvrit vraiment très près de lui. Yuya était agenouillé par terre, la joue posée sur ses bras repliés sur le lit, sa main droite tenant lâchement celle d'Aki, les paupières fermées et un doux sourire sur le visage, plongé dans un profond sommeil. En cet instant, le coeur du danseur rata plusieurs battements tellement il le trouva beau, tel un ange descendu sur Terre, une divinité bienfaitrice à la beauté révoltante, et il se pinça les lèvres tout en le fixant de ses yeux noirs. Ses cils bruns effleuraient délicatement ses joues, tressaillant parfois dans le rêve, son sourire était apaisé, tranquille, comme si rien au monde ne pouvait le faire disparaître ni l'atteindre. Il le scuta ainsi pendant de longues minutes, remarquant chaque détail de ce visage angélique, relevant l'emplacement de ces grains de beauté si perturbants, la douceur et la tendresse apparente de cette peau, la forme délicate de ces yeux fermés et captivés par les images du sommeil, la chute douce de l'arête de son nez arrondi, s'achevant sur une merveilleuse paire de lèvres rosées. Et, s'étonnant lui-même, il se surprit à vouloir y goûter, à les palper, et non à les dévorer comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent, et c'est pour cela qu'il s'avança doucement, sans geste brusque pour ne pas le réveiller, jusqu'à poser prudemment ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet. Il les caressa, les pressa doucement, fut surpris de leur texture qui était au-delà de ce qu'il avait bien pu imaginer, et se sentit alors porté par le désir d'en vouloir plus, les pressant toujours un peu plus fort, avec un peu plus d'avidité. Il se mit alors à les pincer légèrement de ses lèvres, les attrapant pour les relâcher ensuite, testant leur résistance, leur façon de revenir toujours à leur point de repos, se délecta de les sentir si tendre et douces, et, grisé, il passa un bras derrière la nuque de Tegoshi pour avoir une meilleure prise. Celui-ci se réveilla aussitôt, et écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit la langue du danseur glisser sur ses lèvres pour les caresser tout en demandant le passage qu'il pensait ne pas avoir, emporté par ces sensations qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Le cadet resta cependant immobile, déconcerté, mais aussi curieux de savoir jusqu'où irait Aki dans son baiser, voulant également savoir pourquoi il avait commencé, s'il y avait une raison particulière ou non. Ses pensées furent rapidement stoppées par la langue de l'aîné qui parvint à se glisser entre ses lèvres, pénétrant dans la bouche de Yuya, et se mettant à y chercher son homologue dans cette antre sensuelle, resserrant l'étreinte de son bras passé derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher davantage de lui. Lorsque sa chair effleura celle du chanteur, il la sentit brusquement tressaillir, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux, et tomber sur le regard noisette de son vis-à-vis, qui l'interrogeait silencieusement. Rougissant brusquement, le coeur battant, il s'éloigna vivement de lui, et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour ne pas à avoir à recroiser ses yeux pénétrants, se pinçant les lèvres, alors que Tegoshi avait un grand sourire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassé, il ne le saurait probablement jamais, mais il était heureux. Il l'était parce que c'était la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait qu'il le touchait pour autre chose que pour l'exciter ou assouvir ses propres désirs, il l'était parce qu'il se sentait plus proche de lui à chaque minute, et il l'était parce que c'était Aki, celui qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie. Alors il se redressa, ignorant ses jambes et ses bras engourdis, se releva, pour déposer un bref baiser sur la joue du danseur qui se mit à rougir davantage, et s'étira doucement.

-Bonjour, au fait, dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

-Bonjour, répondit la voix légèrement éteinte d'Aki qui ne tourna pas les yeux vers lui.

Debout à côté du lit, Tegoshi conserva son sourire, tout en pensant qu'il était peut-être temps de mettre le jeune homme au courant au sujet des récentes activités de NEOS, afin qu'il ne soit pas trop surpris, et aussi pour avoir confirmation s'il était d'accord pour tout. Alors il se rassit sur la chaise et se rapprocha du lit, reprenant la main gauche du danseur dans les siennes afin qu'il tourne les yeux vers lui, et une fois qu'il eut son attention, il se lança.

-Je dois te parler de quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute, fit-il avec calme.

-Tu dois sûrement savoir que j'appartiens à un groupe, pas vrai ?

-Oui, les NEWS ?

-C'est ça. Mais en réalité, nous avons une face cachée que très peu de gens connaissent, et nous appelons ce groupe NEOS, qui est dirigé par Koyama Keiichiro. Et, depuis quelques jours, nous œuvrons pour pouvoir te sortir de ta situation actuelle dans le but de t'offrir une vie plus convenable. Comme bien sûr tu es le principal concerné, continua-t-il en voyant qu'il allait répliquer, je voulais te demander ce que tu en penses.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit-

-Je sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'aide, termina Tegoshi à sa place avec un petit soupir las. Mais au fond de toi, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

Le silence tomba dans la chambre tandis que le danseur réfléchissait à la proposition de son cadet. Quitter cette vie qu'il avait aujourd'hui et qu'il supportait depuis près de dix ans ? Etait-ce seulement possible de recommencer après tout ce qu'il avait subit et vécu ? Etait-ce possible de tout oublier et de prendre un nouveau départ ? En ce jour, alors qu'il prenait pleinement conscience de sa situation, de tout ce désespoir et ce malheur qui l'entourait depuis qu'il était né, il se demandait s'il était possible qu'il puisse connaître autre chose que ce bar, que ces chambres, que ces lits froids, que cette obscurité qui le rendait aveugle. Hiro l'avait quitté, celui qui lui avait permit de tenir le coup aussi longtemps, il avait essayé de mettre fin à ses jours aussi, et il avait définitivement perdu ses parents. Alors, pourquoi ne pas essayer de tourner la page et de commencer quelque chose de nouveau ? Pourquoi ne pas essayer de construire une vie où on le respecterait pour ce qu'il est et non pour son physique ? Pourquoi ne pas essayer de se battre pour une cause, pour une fois ?

Il ferma les yeux, se pinçant les lèvres tout en admettant que, finalement, il avait bel et bien besoin d'aide, et que ce serait un plaisir de pouvoir oublier toutes ces souffrances qu'il s'était efforcé à écarter de son esprit. Il n'aimait pas s'avouer vaincu, il n'aimait pas se voir faible et dépendant de quelqu'un d'autre, mais il devait bien céder pour une fois, et accepter qu'on s'occupe de lui. Bien sûr, il perdrait alors de vue Ichinomiya, son second père, le premier homme à lui avoir témoigné de l'affection, et il était certain qu'il lui manquerait, mais rien ne l'empêcherait de venir le voir par la suite... Il perdrait aussi Naoki, Senshiro et Ryusei, mais là il s'en fichait complètement puisqu'il n'avait avec eux qu'une relation de collègues alors que les trois étaient d'excellents amis entre eux. Ne plus avoir à répondre à leurs avances l'arrangeait bien aussi. Mais, la chose la plus importante était qu'après ces dix années, malgré tout le plaisir qu'il avait pu ressentir à se prostituer ainsi, il se sentait particulièrement soulagé de savoir qu'il n'aurait plus à se faire prendre par des hommes qui se fichaient bien de lui. Cette overdose de sexe le poussait aussi à se rendre à l'évidence : il avait bien mieux à faire autre part que dans ce bar où il avait pourtant grandi.

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il rouvrit finalement les yeux, se tourna vers son cadet sans un sourire, toujours aussi calme et posé, et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-J'accepte.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Tegoshi pour avoir confirmation.

-En y pensant sérieusement, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'essaie de résister alors que je hais cette vie que j'ai en ce moment... Je veux prendre l'opportunité qui m'est proposée pour m'échapper et faire autre chose.

-Merci Aki, répondit Yuya avec un sourire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça m'était très difficile de te voir faire tout ça au club.

Au moment où le danseur allait répondre, quelqu'un toqua à la porte puis entra. C'était une jeune femme, en blouse blanche, une joli sourire professionnel sur le visage, qui s'avança avant de s'incliner doucement.

-Excusez-moi, je dois vérifier l'état d'Akashiro-san.

-Ah, fit Tegoshi en quittant sa chaise, dans ce cas je vais sortir, j'ai un coup de fil à passer.

Il adressa un sourire à Aki, qui le lui rendit, et se retourna pour quitter la chambre, fouillant ses poches à la recherche de son téléphone portable qu'il trouva, et pianota rapidement sur le clavier pour joindre son meilleur ami. Il savait que le groupe devait avoir fait une réunion pour parler des derniers événements, et il n'y avait pas assisté, le danseur avait aussi accepté leur aide... Au final, à part ce qui concernait directement Aki, il ne savait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé, et c'est dans ce but qu'il contactait Masuda.

-_Allô ?_

-Massu ? C'est Tegoshi.

-_J'ai vu. Comment tu vas ?_

-Très bien, répondit le cadet avec un sourire. Dis, je voulais savoir ce qui avait été raconté à la réunion d'hier soir, comme je ne suis pas venu...

-_C'est bien que tu ais appelé, Pi n'arrête pas de me prendre la tête avec ça._

-Vous êtes déjà tous levés ?

-_Oui, on a une réunion importante ce matin... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis arrangé avec Johnny-san pour que tu ne sois pas sanctionné._

-Merci, Massu. Je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi.

-_Tu serais déjà expulsé de la Jimusho depuis longtemps ! _plaisanta-t-il. _Bon, pour résumer, Pi a reçu les informations de Zasshi et Nikkanshi, et Ichinomiya a accepté de nous donner les siennes._

-C'est vrai ? Alors c'est bon ? demanda-t-il avec un soudain sourire. On a réussi ?

-_Il nous faut l'accord d'Aki..._

-Il me l'a donné tout à l'heure.

-_...et on a aussi un petit problème. Un type inconnu s'est mit à envoyer à la police les infos qu'on a récupéré._

-Mais c'est impossible, on a déjà toutes les infos, à part celle d'Ichinomiya, bien sûr...

_-C'est là qu'est le problème. Parce que si on a bien toutes les infos, ça veut dire que cet inconnu est soit très bien renseigné, soit un proche d'Aki._

-Parmi ses proches... se mit à réfléchir le cadet en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, il y a Ichinomiya, ses collègues du club, et ses parents... Bon, je suppose qu'on peut tirer un trait sur la mère, vu ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux. Ça ne ressemblerait pas à Ichinomiya je pense.

-_Ça dépend. Il tient vraiment beaucoup à Aki, il aurait alors peut-être fait ça pour le retenir..._

-C'est étrange comme comportement. Si c'est ça, il n'aurait pas accepté alors, ou seulement pour cacher ses véritables intentions...

-_Tu sais beaucoup de choses sur les autres ?_

-Quasiment rien sur ses collègues, mais assez sur le père pour te dire que je le trouve très suspect.

-_Bon, on va faire nos recherches. J'irai voir Ichinomiya cet après-midi pour récupérer tout ce qu'il a, et on pourra ensuite prendre Aki en main._

-Merci encore pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour lui. Remercie aussi le reste du groupe de ma part s'il te plait.

-_Je le ferai... Et toi, occupe toi bien de lui._

Répondant avec un petit rire, il mit ensuite fin à la conversation lorsqu'il vit l'infirmière ressortir de la chambre, lui indiquant que le danseur était autorisé à quitter l'hôpital s'il le souhaitait, et Yuya entra alors afin d'avoir la réponse d'Aki. Un hoquet de stupeur le statufia, car il venait de découvrir celui qu'il aimait, seulement en sous-vêtement, dans un magnifique contre-jour qui lui donnait des allures d'ange ténébreux. Il l'avait déjà vu nu, bien entendu, mais de le voir de dos, entouré de ce halo lumineux, créant tous ces clairs-obscurs sur sa peau blanche, mettant en relief les muscles de son dos et la finesse de sa taille. L'aîné se baissa ensuite pour ramasser son pantalon et l'enfiler, le regard perdu dans l'immensité du ciel bleu qui voguait tranquillement au gré de la brise devant lui, comme s'il redécouvrait tout les merveilles éblouissantes du monde. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le ciel matinal, car ses activités l'empêchaient d'en profiter, ou il était sinon trop fatigué pour se préoccuper de ça. Mais c'était fini maintenant, il allait pouvoir observer et se noyer dans ce bleu, dans ce ciel, dans cette immensité naturelle et indomptable, il allait pouvoir s'émerveiller des couleurs du monde, et bannir à tout jamais ce noir trop sombre qui avait meublé son quotidien. Il soupira ensuite, un sourire paisible étiré sur le visage, puis enfila son t-shirt avant de se retourner et de remarquer le regard étrange de son cadet.

-Tegoshi-kun ?

-Hein ? fit celui-ci en revenant à lui. Ah, non rien... Au fait, Ichinomiya-san a accepté que tu quittes le club.

-C'est vrai ? Il a accepté ? demanda Aki en prenant une expression plutôt joyeuse. Pourtant, ça ne lui ressemble pas... je m'attendais plus à ce qu'il fasse tout pour me garder.

-C'est parce qu'il tient à toi qu'il a accepté que tu partes, répondit Yuya avec un sourire. Il ne veut, au final, que ton bonheur.

-Sûrement... Il agit comme un père, en fin de compte...

Au moment où Tegoshi allait rajouter qu'il avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, laissant apparaître trois jeunes hommes que le chanteur ne connaissait que trop bien pour les avoir vu tous les soirs depuis deux mois, et il plissa légèrement les yeux tout en se poussant pour leur laisser la voie libre jusqu'à leur ami. Le premier, le plus grand des trois, et blond, prit le danseur par les épaules avant de le serrer dans ses bras, ne cessant de répéter avec une mièvrerie flagrante qu'il s'était inquiété et qu'il était vraiment très heureux de voir qu'il allait mieux. Après quelques instants, ce fut au suivant, très brun, puis au dernier, aux cheveux châtains, de venir enlacer Aki, de lui taper sur l'épaule, et de laisser une main traîner sur sa hanche ou sur son postérieur.

-Tu vas pouvoir revenir au club, maintenant ! s'exclama joyeusement Naoki.

-Il paraît qu'Ichinomiya-san va changer la place des scènes dans la salle, ajouta Senshiro avec des yeux pétillants.

-Il n'y en aura plus que trois, dit Aki avec sérieux.

-Pardon ? le reprit le premier fronçant les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Un de nous va être viré ? demanda Ryusei avec inquiétude.

-Non, reprit l'aîné. Je quitte le club.

-Mais tu peux pas faire ça ! s'exclama le blond en le prenant par les épaules. Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça !

-Et pourquoi ? On a jamais eu de relation intime entre nous. Vous trois peut-être, mais pas moi. Vous m'avez toujours approché seulement pour... me sauter. Sans aucune considération de ma situation, sans vous préoccuper de ce que je pouvais penser ou subir. Pour vous, je n'étais qu'un prostitué qui devait faire son sale boulot... alors ne venez pas me dire que c'est injuste de vous laisser.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, termina-t-il avec un ton sévère.

-Aki... reprit Senshiro. Tu ne nous as vraiment jamais vu comme des amis ?

-Jamais. Et ça ne risquait pas d'arriver avec ce que vous me faisiez vivre.

-Attends, répliqua Ryusei, on a absolument rien à voir avec la mort de Hiro. Là, c'était ton père, pas nous.

Serrant furieusement les dents, l'aîné se rapprocha de celui qui venait de parler et le toisa avec colère, les sourcils froncés.

-Bien sûr que ce n'était pas de votre faute... mais tu n'étais pas obligé de revenir sur le sujet ! Encore une fois, vous ne faites pas attention à ce que je peux ressentir ! Mais merde ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Je ne suis pas un objet ! J'ai des émotions aussi ! Comme vous ! Comme tout le monde ! Alors arrêtez de faire comme si j'étais une machine !

-C'était pas voulu... fit le précédent en baissant la tête.

-C'est évident que ce n'était pas voulu... ça n'a jamais été voulu... Comme quand vous m'avez violé, ce n'était pas voulu ? Et quand vous me preniez toutes les deux semaines juste pour votre satisfaction personnelle, ce n'était pas voulu ? Et quand vous planquiez mes vêtements pour pouvoir me voir les chercher nu dans tout le club ? Et quand vous veniez ouvrir la porte de la chambre pour m'entendre hurler dans les bras d'un autre ? Là, c'était voulu ?

-Aki, calme toi... tenta Naoki en le prenant par le bras.

-Que je me calme ? cria le danseur. Vous m'avez pourri la vie ! Déjà qu'à la base nous exerçons un métier indigne, il a fallu que vous y mettiez votre grain de sel !

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien fait pour nous repousser ? s'énerva Naoki en élevant brusquement la voix.

-Mais parce que vous insistiez ! Toujours ! Dès que j'avais un moment de repos, vous me le preniez pour que je m'occupe de vous à tour de rôles ! A tour de rôles, oui ! Vous m'échangiez comme un vulgaire jouet ! Alors maintenant que j'ai la possibilité de partir de cet enfer, je ne vais pas hésiter ! C'est fini, je ne fais plus partie du club d'Ichinomiya-san. Oubliez moi.

Et il passa entre eux, se dirigeant vers la porte, adressant un petit signe de tête à Tegoshi pour qu'il le suive avant de quitter la chambre où les trois autres danseurs étaient restés immobiles et silencieux. Puis, Naoki soupira et se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises poussées contre le mur.

-Vous croyez qu'on en a vraiment trop fait ?

-C'est évident, répondit Senshiro en baissant la tête.

-Mais c'était difficile de le voir coucher avec des inconnus alors qu'on était là, ajouta Ryusei, alors c'est pour ça qu'on faisait ça, pas vrai ?

-Quand je pense que tout est parti de ce viol... reprit Naoki en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Alors quoi ? le reprit Senshiro. Tu vas regretter maintenant ?

-Bien sûr que je regrette ! Tu réalises ou pas ? On a perdu Aki !

-Ouais, le meilleur coup de la ville.

-Enfoiré !

-Arrête Naoki, tu sais très bien que tu ne l'as toujours vu que comme ça. C'est juste parce qu'on t'enlève ton jouet que tu essaies de te donner une raison d'être en colère. Moi je suis honnête, je ne voyais vraiment Aki que comme le meilleur coup de la ville. Après, je ne dis pas que je ne le trouvais pas sympathique, mais on n'était pas assez proche pour être amis. Alors arrête de faire comme si tu perdais un super pote.

-Il a raison, Naoki, ajouta Ryusei. Nous trois, on est toujours fourrés ensemble, alors si l'un de nous partais, là tu pourrais réagir comme ça...

-Bon, dans tous les cas, reprit Senshiro, on voulait le retenir, et ça a raté... On arrête avec Naro Yukasei ?

-Déjà que le père n'a rien voulu nous dire... grommela le blond.

A l'extérieur de l'hôpital, Tegoshi donnait son adresse au conducteur d'un taxi pour amener Aki chez lui, car c'était à présent dans cet appartement qu'il allait vivre, en attendant d'en trouver un autre. C'était plus sûr d'après les chanteurs de changer d'adresse pour ne pas que ces anciennes connaissances viennent le chercher. S'il voulait disparaître de son ancienne vie, autant qu'il le fasse bien, et c'est ainsi que démarra le véhicule.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ! Bon, comme je l'ai dis sur mon blog, je vais d'abord finir Color avant de me remettre à mes autres fics, histoire d'avoir moins de boulot en même temps ^^ A bientôt pour le chapitre 12 !_


	12. Chapter 12

**Note **: Yattaaaaa ! J'ai enfin fini cette fic ! ^o^ Ouais, mais d'un autre côté, c'est triste aussi, parce que je me suis beaucoup attaché à Aki... Bref, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues par ce chapitre parce qu'il est écrit très différemment par rapport aux autres... Bon, je vous laisse lire ^^ Enjoyez bien~

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Les projecteurs, les lumières, les feux, les cris, la musique. NEWS.

Le dernier concert de leur nouvelle tournée venait de s'achever sur un tonnerre d'applaudissements, de cris, d'appels à en avoir encore plus. Le public avait été envoûté, charmé, entraîné dans cette folle danse, cette fête, ce jeu de sons et d'images où chaque parole était un nouveau serment. De leur seule présence, ils promettaient, assuraient un véritable retour, et plus aucune trahison, plus un seul mensonge, plus d'arrêt. Ils étaient venus, ils avaient dansé, chanté, sourit, joué, rit, parlé, remercié, et étaient repartis, le coeur de leurs fans avec eux. Ils étaient repartis, mais ils étaient encore là, tout prêt, dans les loges, se pressant pour enfiler une tenue plus légère et plus confortable que les costumes du concert, tout en souriant, heureux. Ils l'étaient, parce qu'ils avaient marqué les esprits avec leur retour. Même leur patron avait signé pour une tournée d'une vingtaine de jours alors qu'ils n'en avaient fait que sept l'année précédente. Mais les choses étaient différentes. Bien différentes.

Ils avaient eu peur, avec leur quasi-inactivité de 18 mois, le peu de chansons qu'ils avaient sorti, qu'il ne pourraient plus revenir. Ils avaient eu affreusement peur que tout s'arrête, que le rêve s'achève à cause de ce qu'ils n'avaient pu éviter. Yamashita avait sa première tournée solo, pendant que Tegomass sortait leur deuxième album. Nishikido avait les Kanjani. Tegoshi et Kato terminaient leurs études. Koyama avait le Shounen Club qu'il continuait d'assurer avec Nakamaru malgré le fait qu'ils auraient dû passer le flambeau aux plus jeune depuis plusieurs années. Chacun était occupé, autant personnellement que professionnellement. Et le jour où ils s'étaient promis de ne plus jamais trahir leur public, ils avaient découvert ce que cachait leur cadet, et vers qui son coeur était tourné. Pendant deux semaines harassantes, ils avaient dû combiner la Jimusho, les quelques émissions, et leur souhait de sauver ce jeune inconnu qui envoûtait tant le jeune Tegoshi. Et, finalement, après ces deux semaines, ils avaient réussi.

Il était assez tard dans l'après-midi lorsqu'Aki vint frapper à la porte de son désormais meilleur ami, et c'est avec un sourire que celui-ci l'accueilla avant de le laisser entrer.

-Parfois, je me demande si tu sais que tu as un appartement, plaisanta Tegoshi en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Oui, mais ça ne me dispense pas de venir te voir, pas vrai ?

-En aucune façon. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Non merci. En fait, j'étais seulement venu pour te dire un truc, répondit l'aîné avec un soudain air sérieux.

-Oh ? Ben... assis toi alors, fit le cadet en lui désignant le canapé sur lequel il vint s'assoir ensuite.

Le silence tomba dans l'appartement, l'ex-danseur semblant chercher ses mots, le regard fixé sur les pieds de la table basse, et son index tapotant distraitement ses lèvres à intervalles réguliers. Après plusieurs minutes d'immobilité, il se tourna vers son cadet en ouvrant la bouche, mais il la referma aussi sec, hésitant.

-Je sais pas par où commencer... souffla-t-il.

-Et bien, commence par le début.

-Non, si tu n'y vois pas d'objection, je vais commencer par la fin.

-Je t'écoute.

-Quand je pense que ce sont des mots que je n'ai dit qu'à une seule personne jusqu'ici... murmura Aki pour lui-même avant de lever les yeux vers Tegoshi, scrutant son regard avec insistance. Voilà je...

Le plus jeune l'invita à continuer d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire, très loin de se douter que ce qu'il allait entendre était ce dont il rêvait depuis plus de cinq mois.

-Je t'aime.

Un coup de poing au ventre, le souffle coupé, la force des mots le traversant de part en part, son sang se mettant à bouillonner de pur plaisir, d'un bonheur et d'une joie indicible, ses joues s'empourprant, son coeur battant une chamade légère et puissante, ses lèvres qui s'entrouvraient sous le choc, ses yeux qui s'écarquillaient, ses sourcils qui s'élevaient, et il déglutit. Une fois, un silence. Une deuxième fois, Aki baissait les yeux. Une troisième fois, le cadet cherchait sa respiration.

Il n'y eu pas de quatrième fois. La salive qu'il s'apprétait à avaler vint brusquement se mélanger à celle de son aîné dans un baiser passionné et empli d'amour. Leurs lèvres s'étaient fusionnées alors qu'Aki n'y croyait même pas. Il connaissait pourtant les sentiments de Tegoshi pour lui. Il les connaissait, puisqu'il les lui avait lui-même avoué. Mais il avait peur qu'ils se soient essoufflés pour mourir en un petit tas de cendres froides. Il avait eu tord. Il s'était trompé, et que même l'idée lui ait traversé l'esprit le rendait presque malade. Il l'avait pourtant remarqué, plusieurs mois plus tôt, dans cette hôpital, à quel point l'amour que lui portait le chanteur était infiniment plus fort que ce que Hiro avait bien put éprouvé pour lui.

Serré contre lui, il se sentait bercé, enveloppé d'une douce chaleur protectrice, d'un halo de tendresse que seul son cadet serait capable de créer autour de lui. Après plusieurs minutes de leur premier baiser d'amour, ils se séprarèrent légèrement, juste assez pour pouvoir se regarder et plonger dans l'immensité des prunelles de l'autre.

-Aki ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'as fait te décider ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je veux savoir ce que tu aimes chez moi.

-Alors ça risque d'être long, répondit l'aîné avec un sourire tout attirant Yuya contre lui.

-On a toute la vie pour ça.

-Toute la vie, c'est long... commença Aki tout en fermant les yeux, bercé par la chaleur protectrice qui s'échappait de leur étreinte. Mais avec toi, ce sera toujours infiniment trop court.

-Aki...

-Je t'aime.

-Redis le.

-Je t'aime.

-Encore, murmura faiblement le cadet qui sentait des larmes de bonheur lui monter aux yeux.

-C'est une partie de ce qui m'a plut chez toi... ta constante demande d'affection...

-Alors prépare toi à m'en donner, parce que je ne suis pas prêt d'arrêter.

Avec un sourire doux et tendre, l'aîné rouvrit les yeux et détailla le magnifique visage de son cadet avant de lever une main et de venir le caresser délicatement du bout des doigts, jouant sur ses joues, ses pommettes, avant de redescendre vers les lèvres, puis de remonter sur le nez et le front. Sous ses attentions aussi légères qu'une brise, Yuya ferma les yeux, soupirant d'aise à ce contact qui n'arrêtait pas de le faire frémir. Il aimait réellement ça, que l'on s'occupe de lui de cette façon.

Tout était différent, parce qu'ils n'étaient plus Yamapi, Ryo, Massu, Shige, Koyama, et Tegoshi ; mais ils étaient Tomo et Ryo, Massu et Shicchan, Kei, Yu et Aki. Ils étaient plus qu'un groupe, mais une seconde famille.

Les cris se faisant à chaque instant plus forts et présents, les chanteurs enfilèrent rapidement leur t-shirt avant de revenir sur scène pour le rappel, souriant et saluant leur public dont une multitude pleurait d'avoir pu assister un jour à un si beau rassemblement. C'était _Share_, encore, et Ryo qui enlevait le haut de son amant pour l'offrir rien qu'un peu à tous ces regards avides. Puis c'était _Fighting Man_, et Tegoshi qui riait aux éclats, serrant dans ses bras chacun de ses amis, n'en oubliant aucun, et surtout pas Kei, celui à qui il devait tout. Ils revinrent dans les loges, puis ressortirent, et c'était encore le rêve qui se prolongeait. Pendant ces instants, ils oubliaient tout, ne vivaient que pour ces sensations merveilleuses, que pour ce bonheur intense de se sentir si libres, si légers, si attendus et si aimés. Parce que c'était ce qui ressortait au final. L'amour.

Ils oubliaient que Ryo avait été le leader d'un gang de justiciers dans son insouciante jeunesse et que la découverte d'un réseau de drogue l'avait permit de nouer des liens très étroits avec les dirigeants les plus influents de la police nippone. Ils oubliaient que Yamapi et Kei étaient respectés chacun dans leur domaine grâce à la très haute position de leurs parents, le premier avec les plus grandes maisons d'édition, et le second dans chaque hôpital de Honshu. Ils oubliaient que Shige avait été reconnu comme étant un avocat très prometteur suite à un essai clôturant sa deuxième année d'étude. Ils oubliaient que Massu était à l'origine de l'idée concernant la destruction des informations pour le sauvetage de Tegoshi. Ils oubliaient le passé de ce-dernier. Et ils oubliaient de quelle façon Aki avait débarqué dans leur vie pour les étreindre de son âme. Ils oubliaient tout.

L'appartement était à présent plongé dans le noir, et étrangement silencieux. Non, une faible lumière perçait à travers le salon, se faufilant sous la porte de la chambre. Une lumière qui venait de la lune, s'engouffrant entièrement par la fenêtre, illuminant son contenu d'une douce lueur sélénite. Et un gémissement perça le silence. Sous les draps, deux corps nus se frottaient lascivement l'un contre l'autre tout en partageant un baiser des plus passionnés. Ils s'aimaient à la limite de la folie, d'une puissance telle qu'ils auraient pu ne vivre que pour cette étreinte, cette chaleur, cette flamme qui les faisait brûler et qui les remplissait de ce sentiment si doux et pur.

-Yu... souffla l'aîné en embrassant sa gorge alors que ses mains continuaient de maltraiter doucement ses tétons à présent durcis.

Descendant peu à peu, il fit glisser ses lèvres sur la peau douce de son amant, la caressant doucement, l'embrassant parfois, se délectant de sa texture incomparable, joignant de temps en temps sa langue à sa lente course, et Yuya frissonna de plus belle. Il avait l'impression que son corps était soudainement devenu hypersensible, que la moindre caresse avait le pouvoir de le faire monter jusqu'à l'extase. Jamais il n'avait autant aimé le contact d'une peau contre la sienne, jamais il n'avait autant frémit, jamais il n'avait autant été submergé par les sensations qui s'emparaient de lui peu à peu. C'était comme s'il faisait l'amour pour la première fois. Délicat, Aki posa ses lèvres sur le nombril de son bien-aimé et l'embrassa tendrement tout en caressant ses hanches de ses mains, passant ses doigts fins sur la chute de reins du plus jeune qui en frémit et soupira davantage. Il aimait tellement ça, toucher et caresser le corps gracile de cet ange descendu en enfer pour le sauver. Il le trouvait tellement beau, d'une magnificence telle que rien au monde n'aurait pu éclipser son aura. Oui, il était un ange, et se tenir près de lui était un paradis.

-Aki... murmura celui-ci en se tortillant légèrement sous le corps de son aîné, de plus en plus impatient à présent que son désir était devenu réellement douloureux.

Et, attentif à la moindre des réactions de son bien-aimé, l'aîné se mit à glisser, sensuellement et langoureusement, contre son corps mince, jusqu'à venir poser ses lèvres sur son bas-ventre, passant toujours ses doigts sur ses hanches et son postérieur. Puis, elles sautèrent et vinrent embrasser amoureusement l'extrémité si sensible de son sexe pointé vers lui, le tenant légèrement entre ses doigts, comme s'il avait peur qu'il lui échappe, et le plus jeune émit un hoquet de plaisir qui lui fit serrer les poings sur le drap, haletant. L'aîné laissa ensuite son souffle courir sur la peau surchauffée de son membre, récupérant gémissements et plaintes étouffées, avant de passer ses lèvres autour de cette forme gonflée et palpitante, s'avançant lentement, s'enfonçant, léchant de sa langue. Yuya posa brusquement ses mains sur sa bouche, embarrassé de ne pouvoir retenir le plaisir qui le prenait et qui faisant violemment battre son coeur contre ses côtes. Mais malgré cela, il poussa un cri d'extase lorsque la bouche de son bien-aimé se mit à effectuer des va-et-vient d'une grande expertise, mais teintés de tout cet amour qu'il éprouvait à présent pour son cadet. Il allait et venait, resserrait et relâchait, suçotait puis léchait, revenait et s'enfonçait, parcourait avec minutie et parcimonie la moindre parcelle de peau de cette surface brûlante qui ne cessait de durcir et de se dresser sous ses gestes. Aki accéléra encore la cadence, jusqu'à arriver à un rythme si soutenu que les gémissements de Tegoshi devinrent une unique plainte rauque ininterrompue, qui forcissait à chaque passage pour atteindre un tel niveau qu'il ne comprit pas lui-même qu'il venait de se déverser entre les lèvres de son amant avant de le sentir quitter la chaleur étouffante de son désir retombé. Haletant, le souffle coupé, le coeur battant la chamade, les mains encore crispées sur le drap, il se redressa pour fixer son regard voilé de plaisir sur son aîné qui revenait l'embrasser avec passion et amour, faisant de nouveau jouer sa langue contre la sienne en un long et tortueux duel endiablé, aux feintes langoureuses, et l'escarmouche devint peu à peu plus folle à mesure que le maelström s'étendait à leurs lèvres, leurs joues, et l'ensemble de leurs visages à présent couverts de baisers brûlants. Ils se caressèrent encore et encore, faisant remonter le désir chez le plus jeune qui força son bien-aimé à se coller à lui, faisant glisser et frotter leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, les faisant gémir, leurs voix se mélangeant autant que leurs souffles qui se rencontraient sur leurs lèvres fusionnées. Puis, reprenant un peu de hauteur, l'aîné vint poser ses mains sur les hanches de Yuya avant de remplacer ses lèvres devenues possessives par ses doigts qui se firent tout aussi avides de baisers et du contact enivrant de cette langue experte qu'il aimait tant. Il les laissa se faire choyer, lécher, suçoter avec amour, puis les retira doucement pour revenir embrasser son bien-aimé, guidant sa main à présent humidifiée vers l'intimité secrète du plus jeune qui tressaillit en la sentant se presser enfin contre son postérieur et chercher le meilleur angle. D'une main, Aki redressa le bassin de Tegoshi, et introduisit délicatement un premier doigt en lui avant de s'immobiliser immédiatement, lorsque la contraction de la douleur se fit ressentir. Les jambes du cadet vinrent portant se croiser autour de la taille de l'ex-danseur et il forçait sur son bras passé derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser avec toute la fougue dont il était capable, leurs langues s'entrechoquant encore et encore, se caressant sans cesse. Soudain, Yuya mordit la lèvre de son amant alors que deux autres doigts venaient d'entrer en lui, et il réprima difficilement un grognement de douleur. Aussi loin que ses souvenirs lui permettaient de lui en rappeler, il ne se souvenaient pas déjà avoir autant eu mal que les premiers mois de son activité passée. A croire qu'il avait perdu l'habitude.

Soufflant sur leurs bouches fusionnées, il s'efforça de se focaliser son esprit sur le ressenti, sur toutes ces sensations qui le prenaient maintenant qu'Aki parcourait sa virilité d'une multitude de caresses et de légers touchers, qui, après quelques secondes, ne tardèrent pas à le faire gémir de plaisir, témoignant que la douleur avait bel et bien disparu au profit de cette extase montante. Quelques instants plus tard, l'aîné retirait lentement ses doigts de son bien-aimé et se présentait à lui, pressant doucement son sexe contre l'intimité étroite de son cadet avant de le pénétrer délicatement, d'un geste des plus doux, et qui fut tellement à l'opposé de tous ceux que Tegoshi avaient déjà expérimentés qu'il poussa un gémissement plus long, frémissant d'aise et de bonheur, sentant le plaisir exploser en lui pour l'envahir totalement.

Un déhanché, signifiant qu'il était prêt pour la suite, et l'aîné s'avança plus loin, caressant encore et toujours le membre bien durci de son amour tout en parcourant sa hanche de ses doigts fins. De ses dix années de pratiques, jamais il n'avait autant aimé prendre un corps entre ses mains et le caresser à en perdre haleine. Jamais il n'avait autant aimé se sentir étroitement serré autour de la chair d'un autre. Jamais il n'avait sentit son coeur battre aussi fort et vite. Jamais il n'avait autant aimé faire l'amour à quelqu'un. Parce que, pour la première fois, ils n'unissaient pas que leurs corps, mais aussi leurs âmes et leurs coeurs. C'était plus qu'un simple acte de plaisir, c'était la réunion de leur amour, l'expression même de leurs sentiments exprimée dans chacun de ces gémissements et de ces mouvements.

Ils ondulaient à présent en rythme, criant leur plaisir tout en ne cessant de s'embrasser, leurs plaintes étouffées par leurs lèvres et leurs langues qui dansaient l'une contre l'autre, qui s'enroulaient et se tournaient, se repoussaient et se récupéraient, s'apprenaient et se rencontraient, inlassablement, fiévreusement, langoureusement, comme si toute leur vie ne tenait qu'à ce seul baiser. Le plaisir grandissait à chaque instant, tétanisant leurs muscles, brutalisant leurs coeurs déjà lancés à vive allure, coupant leurs respirations difficiles et erratiques, brûlant leurs corps bouillants. Mais ils en voulaient toujours plus. Encore et toujours plus. Comme s'ils plongeaient dans l'immensité de l'amour de l'autre et qu'ils n'en voyaient pas le fond. Comme si leur passion était si grande qu'il était impossible de la limiter. Et Aki accélérait ses mouvements, s'enfonçant plus vite et plus loin dans le corps gracile et doux de Yuya, le faisant onduler et gémir de plaisir, suer d'amour, et appeler à en recevoir encore plus.

Ce surnom qui lui avait été donné à son arrivée dans ce lieu infâme. Le même qui était à présent élégamment chanté et susurré par la voix chaude et claire de son bien-aimé. Ce n'était plus la même sensation ni le même sentiment. Ça avait été de la lassitude, de l'agacement, puis de l'indifférence. C'était maintenant un besoin de l'entendre, d'en comprendre toutes les sonorités et les teintes. Et jamais il n'avait autant aimé son propre nom, qui rappelait tout par quoi il était passé. _Aka, _le rouge, le sang qui coulait des plaies de Hiro. Mais surtout son amour pour Yuya. _Shiro_, le blanc, la lueur céleste de celui qui l'avait sorti des griffes racornies de la prostitution, la pureté de l'âme de Yuya. _Kage_, l'ombre, l'environnement d'où il venait, la nuit pendant laquelle toute son existence avait prit un sens, au moment où Yuya lui proposait de partir et de tour recommencer. Et enfin, _Aki_, l'automne, la couleur des cheveux de Hiro, mais aussi le reflet des prunelles merveilleuses de Yuya, l'embrasement, la flamme, l'astre qui brûle tout sur son passage et révèle l'or précieux de ce qui était caché. Toute sa vie à présent ne se résumait plus qu'à ce prénom :Yuya. Son bien-aimé, son amour, celui à qui il devait tout.

Et pour terminer en beauté, ils rechantaient leur dernier titre : _Seven_. Parce qu'ils étaient sept à présent. Aki était là. Et pas seulement dans leur coeur, il était aussi là dans la loge, dans les couloirs de la Jimusho, sur scène, un micro à la main, un merveilleux sourire sur le visage, et la beauté de ses traits embellis par tout ce bonheur. Il chantait, il dansait, riait avec eux, et même après un mois et demi de tournée, il n'y croyait toujours pas.

Cela faisait donc plus de cinq mois qu'il était parti du bar d'Ichinomiya, et il était revenu quelques fois pour le voir, ignorant totalement les trois autres qui le regardaient passer avec envie, mais cette activité avait dû être stoppée à cause de la renommée qui lui tombait peu à peu dessus. Il ne regrettait pourtant rien. Il l'avait choisi, ils lui avaient laissé la possibilité de faire autre chose mais il lui avait semblé impossible de vivre sans la danse, sa seule véritable passion.

En réalité, il y en avait une autre, et qui avait largement prit le pas sur la première, qui le faisait sourire, se sentir bien, le réconfortait. Une passion débordante, chaude, douce, tendre, amoureuse, légère et profonde, brûlante et hasardeuse, parfois étouffante, affectueuse, une passion tranquille et irrationnelle. Une passion qui s'appelait Tegoshi Yuya. Il l'aimait pour sa dévotion, pour sa tendresse infinie, pour ses sentiments, pour son aide et sa compréhension, pour sa parole et ses promesses, pour sa douceur et son amour, pour chacune de ses qualités et de ses défauts. Il avait beau être parfois capricieux et enfant gâté, cela lui donnait encore plus envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le couvrir de baisers. Il était parfois égoïste et trop demandeur de l'attention des autres, il lui aurait tout donné jusqu'à son coeur. Il était parfois orgueilleux, il le trouvait plus difficile à atteindre, et plus désirable encore.

Mais à présent, il était avec lui, là, main dans la main sur scène, faisant passer leur amour pour un simple fanservice, entremêlant doucement et délicatement leurs doigts, considérant cette petite étreinte comme un geste au moins aussi passionné que leurs actes nocturnes. Et pour cacher leurs regards, ils chantaient, faisaient se marier leurs voix autant qu'ils voulaient unir leurs âmes pour l'éternité, et rejoignaient la teinte des cinq autres.

Parce qu'ils avaient tous une couleur.

Plus loin, le leader offrait son amant en retour, retirant méthodiquement son t-shirt pour l'enlacer ensuite, faisant redoubler la puissance des cris déjà bien puissants.

Yamashita Tomohisa, c'était le rouge. Le puissant et implacable rouge, couleur de la domination, teinte du pouvoir, et lueur follâtre de ses nuits avec son amant.

Nishikido Ryo, lui, c'était le bleu. Le doux et pur bleu, l'immensité céleste et la rage des océans, tout aussi capable de bercer le monde que de le foudroyer et de le briser d'une simple colère.

Souriant et saluant la foule avec de grands gestes, l'aîné du groupe se trouvait encerclé par Massu et Shige, laissant tous deux leurs doigts s'effleurer sur les épaules du plus grand.

Koyama Keiichiro, c'était le violet. Du tranquille lilas au violent mauve, teinte médiatrice, il était l'orateur dont la lueur tentait toujours de se rapprocher de ce rouge langoureux qui lui échappait sans cesse.

Kato Shigeaki était le vert. Brin naturel et rationnel, pousse d'émeraude, précieuse, ouvragée, ornée de ces si complexes fioritures intellectuelles, courbée et élégante, aussi souple et malléable que fier.

Masuda Takahisa, quant à lui, était le jaune. Le soleil de ce rassemblement d'âmes égarées, l'astre brillant, allègre et encourageant, des esprits perdus et des coeurs oubliés, rayonnant dans la pénombre de leurs plus lourds passés.

Enfin, lui qui n'était plus seul, et lui qui n'était plus une ombre. Ils perçaient l'écrin noir de leurs souvenirs en brûlant de mille feux, fracassant les plus sombres nuits sans lune, tels des joyaux d'une pureté rare. Leurs peaux claires se confondaient dans l'albâtre des pages vierges de leur avenir, leurs regards se complétaient pour cette lueur de perfection qu'ils dégageaient, leurs rêves se rejoignaient et s'entremêlaient, autant que leurs doigts en cet instant magique.

Tegoshi Yuya, c'était le rose. Le clair et enfantin rose, léger, candide, reflet de cette vie qu'il commençait à avoir aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait. Teinte douce et tranquille dérivée de l'amour fou et passionné pour le rendre bien plus subtil et délicat. Une perle rosée, un fruit délicieux, un trésor amoureux.

Akashiro Kageaki, signait par l'orange. Or roux de l'automne de son âme, miroir de l'embrasement qui avait prit son coeur, teinté du brun chaud et du tendre noisette, illuminé d'un voile rosé esquissé de pastel. Mélange ambré du crépuscule de ce passé trop sombre avec le renouveau et l'aube d'un jour lumineux et irremplaçable.

Chacun était une couleur, chacun avait sa teinte et sa signature, et pourtant, dans cette ensemble, en les mêlant et les combinant, on obtenait une nouvelle voix. Celle de NEWS. Un timbre doux, rauque et chaud, délicieux dans les tonalités, élégamment adouci dans les plaintes, ciselé et taillé dans la mélancolie, et d'une touchante subtilité dans ses esquisses de l'amour.

Parce que c'était ce qui ressortait au final.

L'amour.

_Fin._

* * *

_Et voilà ! ^o^  
Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ce dernier chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre quant à la façon de l'écrire...  
Et merci d'avoir lu, naturellement !  
A bientôt !_


End file.
